


Am I the Crazy one?

by LizKellie



Series: AITCO [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Demon Bill Cipher, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human Dipper Pines, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Insanity, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines, Poor Dipper, There's A Tag For That, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 53,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKellie/pseuds/LizKellie
Summary: Suicide Squad AU no one needed. Enough said.





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines had finally done it. He was finally going to work in the Gravity Falls Asylum. It had taken years of intense study and another year working in a prison mental ward in California, but it was all worth it.

Dipper had graduated highschool at 17 and had spent no time jumping into university with renewed vigor. He was the youngest ever to graduate with his Doctorate degree in Phsychology and criminal analysis. At 24 he started his job in California, but now finally, he could leave his home town and work under the greatest psychologist to ever live, his great uncle, Stanford Pines.

Stanford seemed only too thrilled to see his great nephews application and seeing all of his accomplishments. His pride led to his decision to give Dipper a challenging case that, to be fair, no one else would touch. William Rereza Cipher.

"Wait, Seriously?!" Dipper had to plug his ears even over the phone when he told Mabel. Mabel had grown out of her rainbows and glitter only after she was issued a uniform. One of the most promising officers at the academy, Mabel had been there when Cipher was arrested.

According to her, Cipher was one creepy dude and Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit worried. Just going by what Mabel said, the blonde mad man was as crazy as they came and apparently his laugh haunted nightmares.

"You better be careful, brobro. I have it under good authority his last psychiatrist killed himself and the one before that had a phsychotic episode where he ate another doctor. He  _ate him,_ Dipdop. I don't want you going coocoo bananas too." Mabel was ranting at him over the phone.

"Don't worry Mabes. I promise if I start going crazy I'll warn you first. I haven't met him yet so I can make no promises for now. I still have a weeks worth of paperwork for the prison to finish, plus a day of training to do before I even see him. Our first session won't be for two weeks minimum." Dipper assured her.

"Ok, but I will hold you to that and you better remember to let me know if you start losing it." She demanded.

"Of course Mabel. Pat pat?" Dipper added hoping the familiar phrase, even if over the phone, would ease his sisters mind.

"Pat pat you dork. I will see you soon as I can. Bye." 

"Bye." Dipper hung up the phone.

He did have paperwork to do, but it was mostly finished. He put it all away in favor of pulling out Ciphers file.

The file on William, or Bill as he apparently prefered, was actually 4. Bill Cipher had 4 files, each one from a different psychologist. They were all full and each one told a different story. In each one he had a different background, different family dynamic, different addresses, and different beliefs. Only a handful of things were the same.

His name William Rereza Cipher. Age unknown. Family died in some kind of accident. Diagnosis unconfirmed. Success rate reentering society 0%.

Dipper could tell by the notes as the sessions with his previous doctors got deeper, that the mental state of the psycologists decreased rapidly. They all went in thinking of Cipher as some kind of challenge. They all had Dipper in a corner experience wise, but they thought it was just another patient.

Dipper had to start forming a game plan. His own success would be determined rather quickly. He needed to surprise him and keep Cipher on his toes if he wanted to get anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ford! Oh and Bill of course.

Two weeks had gone by fairly quickly in Dippers opinion and he was itching to meet his new ward. Dipper had, up until now, only seen Bill through the security camaras, but not in person.

Dipper had even seen the exchange between Bill and Ford when Ford had informed him he would be getting a new Psychologist. Bills laugh was terrifying. Somewhere between a chuckle and a full out laugh. Yet it seemed almost forced over the camara. Dipper figured it was just the bad screan but made a mental note to look for that later.

Well later had come. Today was the day Dipper and Bill would finally meet face to face. And Dipper was nervous as hell. For the last 2 weeks he had gotten nothing but sympathetic looks and whispered comments about being too young to die. Yeah, thats comforting.

*ring ring*

Dipper grabbed his phone to check the id. Mabel. He wasn't even surprised.

"Hey brobro. Thought I would call before you lost your head. You know people have already given me cards saying 'Sorry for your loss' on it. My partner even got me flowers. So, how are you feeling?" Mabel asked sounding legitimately concerned.

"Nervous, but ok. I have an idea for how to handle him. I'm just hoping it works now. Sorry about your coworkers. Should I stop by next week on my day off so they leave you alone about my so called inevitable death." He offered.

"Much as I would like that, I will be joining the task force trying to get the rest of Ciphers goons before they break him out. Again. We are gonna be stupid busy. Though i wouldn't say no if you brought a not crazy you with a couple boxes of donuts. I doubt anyone is getting a lunch break anytime soon." Mabel ranted at him.

"I don't mind. Besides it will be good to see you and Grunkle Stan. Remind me why he hasn't retired again?" Dipper asked light heartedly.

"He said he'll retire when he's dead. Until then, the state can keep signing his paychecks. Anyway, I have to go. Be careful." She pleaded.

"I promise I will be. You too though, Ciphers henchmen are no joke. They are serious criminals, so watch your six ok." Dipper warned her.

"Always. Patpat?" She added picking up the idea from their last phone call 

"Patpat." And they hung up. 

Despite everything, talking to Mabel had made him feel better. He was confident in his plan.

........a few hours later

"And here we are. I would normally stick around for your first session, but another of Ciphers henchmen is coming in today and apparently he bites. I need to oversee everything. I am confident you'll be fine though." Ford said as he handed Dippher the key to head for Ciphers Wing. Yes wing. He has a padded room and beyond that a visitors lounge. He also had an office for his private doctor and another office where Dipper would be working. It sounded crazy, but apparently he was just that high profile.

"I'll be fine Great Uncle Ford. You yourself reviewed everything and approved it." Dipper argued.

"Alright I believe you. Let's get you two introduced so I can get back to work." Ford said as he followed his great nephew into the hallway.

They unlocked the door to the visitors lounge where Bill sat waiting. He was cuffed to a chair that Dipper noticed was very heavily bolted to the floor.

"Sixer! A pleasure. So what am I in for today? Is it an interogation? Those are fun. Oooooh, who's the cutie with you?" Ciphers voice was not what he had expected. It was chilling and yet oddly normal.

Dipper studied the man in front of him. He had blond hair though his roots were black. His eyes were different colors, one being gold and the other a really bright blue. He would be tall standing up. Its one thing to read that someone is 6'3" but seeing it was different. His build was toned. Even his fingers seemed strong and he was just sitting there.

"I'm Dipper Pines. You new psychologist. Nice to meet you." Dipper said casually, evening his tone and smiling innocently in Bills direction.

Bill practically beamed.

"Oh, has it been two weeks already. Sorry, hard to tell when you're locked up in here. Call me Bill." Bill was smiling so widely Dipper thought it wouldn't take much more to split his face clean in half.

"What not Billy? And here I had so many goat puns ready." Dipper said slowly, as though he was teasing Bill. He wanted to try getting a reaction.

He didn't get what he expected.

For a moment everything was silent. As though both Ford and Bill wete trying to make sure that was actually said. The Bill laughed. Really laughed.

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle a bit with him. Ford looked equally impressed and worried.

"Don't get to familiar with him Dipper. He is still dangerous. I have to go. If you need anything theres a hazard button to call up front." Ford explained.

"You got it." Dipper said as Ford left. Dipper sat down on the chair accross the table from Bill. He got out all 4 files on Bill and set them on the table. 

"So, I thought we could skip the usual junk you will probably lie about anyway and let you decide what to talk about today." Dipper started.

Bills expression became unreadable and suddenly Dipper started developing a mild headache. The first few days were the hardest. He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far. Comment and let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, we have met Bill. After a week, I wonder how our favorite Dipping Sauce is doing...

The promised day was upon them. It had quickly spread throughout the precinct that Mabels twin brother was working with Cipher at the asylum. No one was optimistic. Sure most of them knew Dipper well, and they could all agree that if anyone could calm Cipher down, the young doctor was it.

But, that didn't make it any easier. Everyone was glad that Dipper was bringing food after a week so they could check on him. Busy or not, most of the officers there had watched the twins grow up and they worried for the boy.

It was Dippers promised day off and sure enough just as Mabel got unburied from her paperwork, Dipper walked in, several boxes of doughnuts in hand as well as a large box of tofu breakfast tacos for the healthy minded. That may have only counted two officers, but only Dipper would remember something like that.

A quick minded officer grabbed the food just as Mabel tackled her brother in a famous crushing hug.

"Ahh. Mabel, let me up." Dipper said from the floor. The so called carpet was harder than the concrete outside and if they didn't get up soon, he'd have to hide rug burns from Bill. He wasn't going to give the maniac any amo to tease him with.

"Sorry bro, but I missed you, and besides we were all worried about you. If you were only 20 minuets later I would have taken a cruiser to your lonely apartment sirens blaring." Mabel wasn't kidding. She was never kidding.

"I think your partner appreciates still having a stomach then. Now let me up." Dipper joked with her as he hauled himself off the floor.

"Nice save Wendy. Didn't even realize you were the one who saved the food. That would have been a waste." Dipper gave the red head a glance. She was still beautiful in a rustic kind of way and even if Dippers crush on the older woman as a child was gone, he still looked up to her.

"I know my partner very well, and yes thank you for showing up because seriously I like my stomach where it is." Wendy remarked casually as she bashed Mabels road rage issues. 

Other than obvious aging, Wendy only changed by cutting her hair. She had dyed it once and hated it, so she regrow it and cut off the dyed hair. Now she kept it in a short bob style.

"Thanks for the food by the way. We really need the sugar rush. Ciphers goons are giving us a hard time. We caught Teeth, but he's in the asylum so I suppose you know that. The rest of them though are more illusive. Pyronica is pretty good at keeping things going when boss man isn't around." Wendy explained.

At a second glance Dipper did notice how tired everyone was.

" You know it would be better if you guys took shifts. Resting is important if you want to retain information or notice patterns." Dipper suggested, his inner psychologist coming out more by the second.

"Don't start that nonsense here boy. I can practically smell you going doctor on us." A gruff voice said from behind them. Dipper turned to see Stan standing behind him. His grim face was cracked in a smirk.

"Good to see you too Grunkle Stan. Still no retirement plans?" Dipper teased, as he hugged the man.

"I'll retire on my death bed, you know that. What about you, Cipher not unscrewed your brain yet?" Touche.

"No, I'm still boring old me. Pretty sure, I'd have a grin to cut my face in half if Bill had gotten to me already. Honestly though, yesterday all he wanted to talk about was whether a hyena or mountain lion would make a better pet. I'm not 100% sure we actually got to a conclusion either. Man gives me a headache for sure though." Everyone seemed surprised.

"So he hasn't played any mind games with you?" Wendy asked confused.

"The man is the definition of a mind game. The first questions he answered made no sense until later. The first letter from each answer rescrabbled said 'r u crazy 2'. It was weird. Anyway, I can't say anything else so don't ask. Probably wouldn't make sense anyway." Dipper concluded.

"Do you honestly think you can help him, b robro? He sounds...." Mabel stopped and thought for a bit to find the right word.

"I don't know Mabel. Honestly I don't. This may be one of those times where no one can understand him and he can't be helped, but I'm determined to try." Dipper announced.

Everyone seemed both relieved and more worried than before.

Just then Dipper phone rang. It was Ford.

"Ford, something wrong?" Dipper asked. Every eye was on Dipper as if they all knew what was likely happening.

"Cipher is throwing a fit. He said he wasn't informed you wouldn't be here today and is out of control. I know it's your day off, but the guards can't hold him much longer." Ford explained quickly.

"I am at the precinct. I can be there in 5 if traffic is agreeable. 15 at the absolute latest." Dipper hurriedly fished out his car key and turned to leave, waving bye to everyone as he left.

"Just hurry please." Ford finished saying before hanging up.

The drive was smooth and every light was green. Dipper got to the asylum quickly. He grabbed his coat from his office, but could already hear the fuss from down the hall.

When Dipper got to the door leading to Ciphers lounge room, he was surprised to see Ford and three guards barring the door as Bill tried to get out. Dipper could see the damage to the door from where he stood.

Bill was cursing up a storm. Dipper caught at least six different languages mixed in, though he assumed those were explicitives as well.

Dipper reached between the guards and knocked three times against the door to get Bills attention.

"Bill, I'm here. Calm down please. I will not come talk to you while you're acting like that." Ford looked shocked at how calm Dipper appeared to be.

"That you, Sapling?" Bill said though his breathing was clearly labored, and there was also a door shuffling him.

"Yes Bill. I'm here now, so please stop breaking things. I will give you five minuets to sort yourself before I come in. If there's any more crashing around, you'll have to wait for our session tomorrow. Understand?" Dipper spoke like how he would to a misbehaving child, but over the last week he had begun to kind of see Bill as such.

"Ok, five minuets. I'll be counting them Sapling." Bill said almost affectionately through the door.

"Great Uncle Ford, how did this start?" Dipper asked.

"I came to judge his progress like I do for every patient, when their caregiver or psychologist is out for a day. When he saw me at the door, he asked where you were. I told him it was your day off. At first he just whined like a brat, but he started throwing things, so I called you hoping it would calm him down if you came by." Ford explained

"I'll see what I can do. I'm going to grab my notes and talk to him. No one else inside, but keep the guards outside the door just in case." Dipper instructed. Ford nodded his agreement and moved on to whatever else he had to do, trusting Dipper to handle the situation.

Once Dipper had his notes, he opened the door to see Bill sitting in his usual chair, though the cuffs that held him were broken and his hands were bleeding from breaking the cuff chains.

Dipper sighed as he wordlessly reached for the first aide kit. He took the cuffs off, the chins being broken meant they were useless anyway, so no point in Bill wearing them.

Neither of them spoke as Dipper applied antiseptic to the cuts and bandaged them for both arms. Looking up, Dipper could see it looked like Bill was on the verge of tears.

"Bill, are you alright?" Dipper asked calmly.

Bill shook his head no.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Dipper stayed calm and soft spoken as he sat down across from Bill. The table was gone, but since the chairs were bolted down, it was unlikely Bill could have thrown them in the first place.

"You weren't coming today. I thought you were tired of dealing with me already and they were gonna replace you with some stuffy old fart again. I feel like you are the only one who gets me, so if you left it would hurt. I've not known you very long, but you are my favorite meat sack. My precious Sapling. I'd take over the whole multiverse for you." Dipper couldn't tell what Bill meant. The words were clear as day, but Dipper was beginning to think he'd gotten attached to Bill. He was beginning to feel charmed by Bills antics.

NOT that he was admitting that to anyone, assuming he ever admitted it to himself again.

"Bill, I'm flattered, but you're still my patient. You might not like it, but I do have to follow the rules, and there will be days I won't be here. If it makes you feel better I'll try to keep it as little as possible and I'll try to inform you ahead of time if I won't be here, ok?" Dipper explain quietly.

Bill looked like a beaten puppy but he nodded. Bill stood, being free to do so at the moment, and sat on a mostly unused couch in the corner. He gestured for Dipper to sit there too. Dipper agreed but as soon as he sat down Bill put his head in Dippers lap.

"I'm sorry Sapling. It's so dull in here and everyone else is so greyscale and cold. You aren't. You're the first person, shrink or otherwise, to treat me like a person. You're so warm and sweet.when you aren't here, all I can do is think an think and think. You are a wonderful distraction." Dipper was touched by Bills honestly, even if the close proximity was making him uncomfortable.

"Bill, is this place painful for you? It was designed. For safety and comfort, but, you seem to be in so much pain sometimes. You know you don't have to laugh or smile if you aren't actually happy. I know I'd lose it if I tried to seem happy all the time." Dipper admitted.

"But you smile and laugh with me sometimes. Does that mean you're happy with me?" Bill asked with an expression of wonder on his face.

"You avoided the question, but we will get back to that. Bill, I like talking to you. You have the darkest and strangest sense of humor I have ever heard and yet you are still funny somehow. You want hyenas as pets for crying out loud. But even though you're funny and everything, you are also a mystery. Like a puzzle cube with 5 sides. You know there's a solution but you don't know how to get there. Now answer my question. Are you in pain here?" Dipper repeated his question.

"Dipper, my Sapling, this place  _is pain._ I feel this shred of sanity with you here but every second after you leave is torture. I can't tell you how much I miss the sky." Bill said sadly.

"I have officially lost my mind. Bill, what if I helped you get out? I assume you have some contact with your henchmen outside. It may take a while, but it may be easier for me to help you if you aren't a prisoner." Bill looked genuinely surprised by Dippers offer.

Dipper held his gaze.

"Sapling. I think I love you." Bill exclaimed as he smiled. Dippers gaze softened and he gently smiled back. Dipper resolved he would protect Bills smile. Not the crazy smile or the fake laugh, but this smile. The warm soft smile that had Dippers heart racing.

And so they started planning until Bill fell asleep on his lap.

And that's how Ford found them an hour later. Dipper reading an article on his phone while Bill snored lightly with his head on Dippers lap.

How convenient that during his tantrum, Bill had knocked out the recorders and cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like it. It is so much fun to write but I want to hear your thoughts.  
> I need to know if you like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Dipper really set Bill free? Is Dipper losing his mind so soon? Will Dipper abandon all the hard work ot took to get to where he is for the sake of a criminal?
> 
> Duh

A month. It took a month to solidify any kind of plan. It centered around Dippers day off. Bill only agreed for Dippers sake though he was still trying to convince Dipper to go with him once he was out.

Dipper politely explained, several times, that he had worked far too hard to get to where he was in his career to simply drop everything. Besides that, Dipper also mentioned he didn't really have the stomach for hanging out with criminals all the time. Too many mass shootings and torture sessions were bound to get to him and not in the Bill would probably like.

Bill, much to Dippers surprise, was trying to respect that. Though that didn't stop him from trying to change his mind.

It was the day before Bills planned break out and he and Dipper were in the middle of their usual session. After Bills tantrum, it was clear that Dipper alone was no threat and Dipper was given clearance to uncuff him for the duration of the session. Bill made use of his free arms to cling to Dipper in some ahape or form.

"Sapling, are you really happy here? Is this place really what you want for the rest of your life?" Bills rare serious face always made Dipper feel unsettled. It didn't suit the blond man in the slightest.

"Bill we have been over this. I am not putting the years of studying down the tubes. Besides, its not the work that makes me happy, its the people I help. This method may not work for you, but it does work for others. I would be remiss if I didn't try to help who I can." Dipper explained for what felt like the millionth time.

"But that means you are just leaving yourself behind. You watch all these people get healed and walk back into the world, while you stay here alone? Sounds boring and very lonely. I just want better for you, my precious Sapling. I want to take you away from here. Even if you don't stay with me, you could build a better life than this aweful place can provide." Bill begged. Not something he did often and not something he would likely do again once outside.

"Bill. I just can't. I want to help you get better, but that won't happen here. I've already figured that, but I just can't. Even if I want to, I can't. And that's something that happens sometimes when you have responsibility. I am not allowed to be selfish. Honestly, getting you free is the most selfish thing I have ever done. I can't ask for more than that." Dipper may have admitted more than he ever planned to, but as it was with Bill, he was having a hard time regretting it.

Bill however, looked absolutely crushed. There was even a tear falling down his cheek.

"Thats awful. People are so cruel. How can they ask so much of you? Its wrong." Bill seemed to be getting upset which was never a good thing. 

Dipper swooped forward, catching Bill in a hug to comfort him. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper in return, nuzzling his face into Dippers shoulder.

"Bill, I like what I do. I love the challenge and I like the feeling I get when I can send someone off to rebuild their life. I make a lot of temporary friends, but everyone deserves another chance." Dipper wasn't wrong, but it felt like he was lying to himself. He felt lost now. His goal was to work beside his Great Uncle and he had achieved that. So, now what?

"You're so selfless. I love that about you." Bill smiled at him, but it was obviously forced and it upset Dipper greatly that he was the cause of it.

"Stop it! I told you, no fake smiles around me. I can't stand it." Dipper snapped a bit. Bill dropped it at Dippers harsh tone. Dipper almost never got onto him, so when he snapped Bill tended to listen.

"Sorry Sapling. I'm just sad. I will miss you. And even if you say you're ok, I can't help but feel bad about leaving you in this dreary place. I love you too much." Bill said sadly.

That was another thing that made Dipper uncomfortable. For the last week or so, Bill had been dropping the 'L' word more and more frequently. Not to say he wasn't flattered, and he was bi so Bill being a guy hardly mattered, but it made Dippers heart race and his light up every time.

And that was bad.

He shouldn't feel like this for Bill. Bill was his patient. It was beyond not allowed and usually ended very badly. Dipper very much didn't want to give in to that. Besides, he was already breaking several laws as it was, he didn't need it known and printed on his permanent record.

That being said, Dipper was becoming increasingly tempted. His tiny apartment seemed to get bleaker everyday after talking to Bill.

Still Dipper left after their appointment and made a point of dropping his access card on his way out without realizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments, its so motivating. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the big breakout. Will Bill convince Dipper to leave?  
> Come on we al know where this is going.

Dipper was sitting at home with his third cup of coffee. He hadn't slept at all that night from the nerves.

One of Bills henchmen had slipped a note into his pocket on his way home letting him know that Bill would likely visit once he was out. Dipper assumed tat Bill would hang around until security at the state border loosned.

Now though it was just a waiting game. Dipper just knew that as soon as Bill got out Ford would be calling him. Dipper would have at least three rounds of questioning just to confirm Bill hadn't gotten to him, which was nerve racking to say the least. Dipper wasn't the greatest liar and it was even worse around his family.

Yeah, that would be difficult. 

It definatey made Bills offer all the more interesting. Dipper would admit he was tempted. He wouldn't mind just leaving all the paperwork, stress, and constant pressure beehind. Bill was offering that kind of freedom.

Now Dipper felt bad because he was honestly and seriously considering it.Talk about last minuet. He couldn't ven tell Bill he was thinking about it.

Not that it mattered. Bill had his own things to think about and Dipper was not about to change his mind at the last second. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Right?

God this was so messed up.

Dipper considered calling Mabel like he promised when he was first assigned to Bills case, but Mabel was swamped right now and frankly he didn't want to have her panic and drive over when he was expecting Bill to come over that night. Knowing Mabes, she likely wouldn't leave for at least a week and then she would end up buried underher task work when she finally did go back to work.

Yeah, he did not want to explain that to Grunkle Stan or Wendy.

Dipper even thought about talking to Ford, but that would just get him thrown off of Bills case and ruin the whole escape plan in general, so that was out.

Bill was right. His life was lonely.

"Heya Sapling!" Bill exclaimed rather loudly. Dipper literally jumped, dumping his now cold coffee everywhere. He hadn't even realized he'd dozed off.

Dipper looked at the clock. It was now 8:15 in the evening and Dipper realized he was likely to have a few missed calls if Bill was here already.

"Bill you nearly gave me a heart attack." Dipper turned to face Bill who had somehow come in through the third story window in a suit.

Bill had time to change clothes. He no longer wore the clothes from the asylum, but in a black suit with gold trim and a cerylean blue shirt underneath. Only Bill could get away with that.

"I see that. Your startled squeeks are adorable by the way." Bill commented, smirking at him. 

"Oh hush. A least you got out ok. Where are you planning to go?" Dipper couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, here and there. I have a chopper waiting on the other side of town that will take me out of the state by the end of the night. I'd prefer it if you went with me. Last chance really, I don't think I'll be on this side of the country for a while." Bill explained. So he came here to try one more time.

 "Bill, I ... Honestly I want to, I just ... I don't know. I'm already being selfish letting you leave. How can I possibly want more? Everyone you hurt or god forbid kill after you leave this apartment is on my head as much as yours. Can I really go with you, knowing that? And what on Earth do you even want me around for? I can't help you and I can't do what you do." Bill listened quietly to Dipper as he voiced his fears out loud.

"My precious Sapling, you worry too much. I would set you free from all of this. All the worry, all the stress. It would all be gone. Don't you want that?" Bill slowly made his way over to Dipper, gently caressing his cheek as he spoke.

Dipper shivered slightly at the touch. Bill was treating him like fragile glass and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"I do. I've always felt so tired. I never had enough time to do anything. Bill, I'm so tired." Dipper said sadly. He could feel tears prick at his eyes.

"Then come with me Sapling. You don't need to be so sad anymore." Bill stepped further into Dippers space standing almost right against him.

"Bill I ... You know what, ok I'll go." Dipper answered, resolve settling across his face. Bill smiled warmly.

Sirens blared from outside destroying the moment. Dipper could see the lights flashing from the windows.

The door busted open and several cops busted in guns drawn.

Bill spun Dipper around and held him in front of him like a shield.

"Freeze Cipher!" That was Wendys voice. If she was leading point then Mabel must be around though Dipper was officially too scared to actually look for her.

"Sorry Red. No can do. See I don't plan on going back into that boring grey prison. I prefer seeing the sun and all the colors of the world. Can't let you ruin my little escape." Bill said smirking as he backed his way around to the kitchen.

"Let the boy go, Cipher. He doesn't have anything you could possibly want." That was one of the younger officers that Dipper didn't know off the top of his head.

"Oh, but that's not true. You see my lovely little Sapling is very intelligent. Not to mention beautiful. I would kill to see him go absolutely wild, but he isn't quite there yet. So I'll just have to take him with me and help him along. He'll be the most beautiful thing to ever walk the earth when I'm done with him." As Bill spoke he backed up into the dining area towards the large windows.

From outside Dipper could vaguely her a chopping sound. Bill must have called for a pickup. Bill busted the glass and jumped backwards, pulling Dipper with him with an arm around his waist while the other caught a rope ladder dangling just out of view outside.

Dipper yelped as the sudden movement startled him. He grabbed onto Bills arm as a reflex not wanting to fall 3 stories.

Then he started going up as the helicopter started to move away from the scene.

Mabel had run to the window reaching for him and only just missed.

"DIPPER!" Mabel screamed as he was taken away from her. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

In no time the rope lader was pulled up bringing Bill and Dipper inside. The door was quickly shut.

Bill being Bill, wasn't a person to hold back when happy. He pulled Dipper close and kissed him with a level of passion and possession that left Dipper weak at the knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. Comment and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now for Dippers big change. See I couldn't decide if i wanted him to fall into the acid suicide squad style or if I wanted for Bill to mind trick him into insanity. So I decided to wing it and go with whatever happened.

Three days after leaving with Bill, Dipper was already relatively cool around Bills henchmen, or henchmaniacs, as Bill insisted they were. He spoke mostly to Pyronica though who was rather chill considering she was well known for setting Bills enemies on fire. Dipper was uncomfortable at first, but everyone seemed rather happy he was here.

Bill seemed busy catching up with his business partners. It wasn't well known what all Bill dealt in. Mostly illegal weapons as far as Dipper knew, but there was more.

On day 3 of Dippers 'liberation' as everyone called it, Bill reemerged and announed that he was taking Dipper to the old chemical plant. The henchmaniacs exchanged knowing glances and looks of sympathy to Dipper. Bill explained it was a bit of an initiation thing for those of his inner circle, and it was no secret where he wanted Dipper. His lover, queen, and confidante. The closest person to him.

According to the gang, that was an honor. Though Dipper would be lying if he said he was necessarily ready for that.

The henchmaniacs stayed in their hiding spot as Dipper and Bill followed a series of underground tunnels that led right up to the old plant. On the way Bill explained the right of passage he was leading Dipper to.

Part one was pretty standard. His first kill. Dippers stomach did flip flops at the thought. But Bill said it was normal to feel that way at first, but it would get better over time and likely less messy.

The second part Bill kept secret for now.

The old chemical plant was originally built as a medical research center. Over time, however, the medical part became excluded and it was finally shut down and abandoned due to illegal practices. The giant vats of contaminated chemicals were left behind and eventually forgotten, by most people.

The vat room was right next door to the room they popped up in. Dipper couldn't help but notice the array of weapons on one side and the massive blood stains on the other. Dipper also noticed the man tied up and kneeling in the middle of the stained section of flooring.

Dipper didn't know who it was, the bag over their head made sure of that, though the silhouette was vaguely familiar.

Bill pulled Dipper attention away and gestured grandly at the different devices on the opposite side.

"This is pretty standard Sapling. Pick your poison, and actual poison is included, and kill whoever that random meatsack is over there. I know this is your first time, so dont rush. Take your time and do it right. I can't do it for you." Bill instructed, giving Dipper a look of encouragement.

Dippers hands shook as he took in the sight before him. The many things provided swords, axes, knives, guns, an array of acids and poisons and even office supplies.

Dipper really didn't think he could handle anything major, but he was familiar with needles. Dipper grabbed a syringe at random, only looking at the lable after grabbing it.

Antifreeze. This wouldn't be pretty.

"Go on precious. You know what to do." Bills grin was splitting his face in half with his excitement.

Dipper set his jaw as he approached the man in front of him. As he got closer he noticed more detailes. The man was older judging by the way the body was set and he was very thin. He wore a white button up and suspenders held up his pants.

He definitely seemed familiar.

"Is something wrong dearest?" Bill asked, seemingly worried but also slightly impatient.

"N.. No, just overthinking again. I guess. I'm nervous Bill." Dipper confided.

"I know the first one is hard, but I truely believe in you Sapling. You just need to stop thinking so much. If you're nervous, don't worry about being accurate. He's dying anyway. Just stab it in and press it in. You can snap the needle in his neck for all I care. Just do it." Bill urged him. Almost sounding commanding.

Dipper never would have thought he liked the idea of being dominated, but Bill had a way with him. He wanted Bill to command him in that tone. Hell, he almost craved it.

Dipper nodded at Bills command and with trembling hands slowly pressed the needle haphazardly into the mans neck. Once done Dipper slowly pumped the antifreeze through the needle.

The man started to grunt and struggle when Dipper first pressed the needle in and just as Bill had said, the fine needle snapped while still inside the mans skin. Dipper jumped back as if burned.

Bill walked up to him and held Dipper in place as he took the sack off the mans head.

Dippers eyes widened in shock. He had been right. He knew this man, though not terribly well.

Fiddleford McGucket. One of Fords good friends. He'd been the one to train Dipper when he first got to Gravity Falls Asylum. He worked side by side with Ford for years.

Fiddleford also appeared shocked to see Dipper. Though that didn't last long. Soon his body began to convulse and he fell backwards unconcious.

"Aww, I thought that would be more fun. Bummer." Bill said, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"I just... He was Fords friend though and I..." Dipper was on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

"Yes you killed him. You did so well for your first time. Shhhh Sapling calm yourself. I know it's difficult, but it's done. You don't need to think about it anymore. Look at me. I love you. I love you, you beautiful, precious, Sapling." Bill cooed and praised him until Dipper began to calm down.

"I... I think I'm ok now." Dipper whispered after a bit. He was still sniffling a bit, but he wiped his eyes and looked up at Bill who looked at him with pure pride in his eyes.

Dipper blushed and shuffled a bit bashfully at the silent praise that look held. Just seeing Bill so pleased with him sent a warm feeling settling in Dippers stomach.

"Come, we have one more thing to do while we are here. I want to completely remake you in my image. Follow follow. You'll understand in a moment." Bill exclaimed taking Dippers hand and leading him away from the still twitching body of Fiddleford. He was still alive, but there was no saving him now. So they left him there.

Bill led Dipper into the vat room and up a flight of steel steps that stood a good five feet above the top of the vats once you reached the landing.

Bill led Dipper over to the last giant container in the row before turning to him.

"I have a very important question for you. Obviously you would kill for me. For you that's more difficult than dying for me so thats not hard. But what I want to know, is would you live for me?... Think carefully. There are worse things than dying." Bill looked expectantly at Dipper as his words sunk in.

Dipper paused to let that sink in. Bill was right. He would die or apparently kill for this man. But there were indeed worse things than dying. 

To hell with it.

"I have survived in misery for long enough. It's about time I had a reason to live, so yeah I would live for you." Dipper answered, scanning Bills face for a reaction. Bill smiled warmly at him. It was an expression that Bill saved just for him. Only Dipper got to see his real emotions.

Bill hugged Dipper tight.

"I'm so happy. Since it's agreed then please don't die." And suddenly Dipper was falling, but he didn't feel fear. He had grown to trust Bill, and mistake or not, he did so here as well, closing his eyes and waiting to see what would happen.

Dipper splashed into the chemical vat below him, sinking down into it. He opened his eyes, out of shock from the strange feeling the chemicals made on his skin. He choked but couldn't move enough to swim to the surface. He vaguely heard a splash above him and suddenly he was rising up to the surface.

Dipper gasped for air as his head broke the surface. He coughed and sputtered a bit as he tried to regulate his breathing. When he opened his eyes again he was amazed. It was like he had never seen color before. Everything was so vibrant.

It was then Dipper realized Bill was holding him and swimming them to the edge.

Neither said anything until they were both safely out.

"Oh Sapling it's beautiful. Your left eye changed colors. Its shimmering like gold. You are so beautiful, my lovely." Bill exclaimed and suddenly Dipper really wished he had a mirror.

They both burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun to write. Im so glad you guys seem to like it. Comment and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So time skip again. I wonder how Mabel is handling everything...... Oh yeah i can just tell you

6 months had passed since Cipher had destroyed everything. Mabel was a wreck for all of a week before she vowed vengence. Her first day back at the precinct was full of awkward sympathy before she made it clear she was now pissed off quite thoroughly.

Now after 6 months she was neck deep in every case Cipher was so much as thought of. She had tracked down his little hideaway before he left state pretty quickly but found next to nothing except Dippers old clothes. That was aggrivating to say the least. Now she was working independantly with officers in Massachusetts after a sighting in Salem of all places.

Only one problem. Cipher was never alone on these sightings. There was someone with him. Which threw everyone off because even though he had henchmen, Cipher was almost always seen alone. Until now apparently.

That news made everyone uncomfortable. Only one new person had joined Ciphers ranks recently, and that was Dipper.

Dipper may have been a hostage at first, but now he was seen as a new accomplice. Only Mabel thought he might still be himself somehow. So she kept going.

"That is enough! You were here when I left last night and you are here now! You didn't even sleep, did you?" Wendy had just walked in, and upon seeing her partner exactly where she had been last night was absolutely done.

"Not true. I took a nap on the couch." Mabel defended herself. Although the frizzy hair in a lopsided ponytale, deep bags under her eyes, and crumpled uniform said otherwise.

Wendy had had enough. She tossed the last of her coffee and very efficiently hit a pressure point on the back of Mabels neck causing her to instantly pass out. It was against the rules, but desperate times.

"It's about time someone knocked her out." Stanly had walked passed and apparently saw. He helped carry Mabel out to Wendys personal truck.

"I'll get her to my place. I don't think she should be alone. My dad has been worried about her too. He'd be happy to keep an eye on her. I'll head back once she's settled." Wendy told him.

The old man nodded in approval. He was obviously concerned. He had started to show his age recently. Losing Dipper had hit everyone rather hard. You could feel it throughout the department. Then there was Mabel, she really needed to see somebody but every psycologist that came in just mafe her think of Dipper, and she'd start bawling uncontrollably.

They stopped asking after Ford finally came out of hiding for the sake of helping Mabel, but he was going through his own problems after Dipper left and the finding Fiddlefords body strung up at the asylum with a 'Thanks for everything' note stapled to his chest. That got news attention.

It did not take long to get Mabel to her house and Wendy was laying Mabel out in the guest room when her dad came in.

"Finally pass out?" He asked worriedly.

"No I knocked her out. I couldn't watch anymore. She needs to sleep and eat and take off for a few days. Think you and the guys can keep her occupied for a day or two. I don't want her alone." Wendy could barely hide her own tears while she explained what had happened.

"We'll keep her other wise occupied for a week. She could use it." Wendy nodded at her Fathers promise.

...................

After the promised week off Mabel came back visibly refreshed. It was clear she had showered and rested well. Her uniform was once agai crisp and clean. The bags under her eyes, though still there, were clearly almost gone. Her hair was combed and put up in a nice neat ponytail.

She looked a million times better. It was clear she felt better too as she sent bashful smiles around and apologized for worrying everyone and promised to take better care of herself.

"You had better. I knocked you out once, I most certainly can do it again." Wendy said cracking a smile as she said so.

"I will. I got so worked up, but now I'm back and....." Mabel stopped having finally gotten to her desk. It was a disaster. There were open files everywhere and the drawers were all open. Mabel had commandered a tack board that had all kinds of nonsense everywhere.

"What the heyhey happened to my desk?" Mabel was dumbfounded.

"You happened. No one has touched anything since I took you to my place." Wendy admitted.

Mabel just looked at her for a second in disbelief. Mabel slowly looked over everything on her desk before studying the tack board. Then something clicked.

"Wait, are you sure no on touched it? I don't think i was in a state of mind to have done this on purpose." Mabel stated grabbing a piece of yarn and started connecting the tacks with it.

"Pretty sure no one did. I haven't seen anyone so much as touch anything here. Why?" Wendy was watching Mabel now with interest.

Mabel stepped back and a chill swept the entire office. The yarn, when connected, made a triangle with an eye shape in the center.

Well, that was terrifying. The all seeing eye. Bill Ciphers personal mark.

"He's watching me." Mabel whispered, absolutely terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am off work for 2 days so writing marathon when I am not passed out. Please keep up the comments they are so encouraging


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so, Bill and Dipper have been together for 6 months on the run. Now they were finally settled. What to do with the free time? Well Bill thinks he wants to do Dipper for the first time.  
> ...  
> Yes they waited. You try having sexy fun times with cops on your tail 24/7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So smut warning in this chapter. You don't necessarily have to read it, but why wouldnt you.
> 
> One more thing though..... PLOT TWIST

It didn't take long to settle in their semi permanent base. The abandoned Alice in Wonderland theme park was shut down years ago after a fatal accident on a ride killed 12 people. 6 of them were under age 10.

Bill had set it up himself. He was actually far more intelligent and crafty than crazy. Dipper fully believed Bill was the kind of genius no one ever understands but who ends up with honorable mentions in a history book.

"Bill, you called." Dipper announced as he walked into the giant mushroom house that he and Bill had claimed as theirs.

"Yes, Sapling. I have a surprise for you. I want you to meet a couple of someones." Bill sounded genuinly excited.

Dippers eyes lit up with curiosity. His one golden eye almost sparkling with interest. Bill had taken to surprising him lately, like the new full wardrobe tjat consisted of 99% sex appeal and a jacket. Dipper was totally ok with it, now sporting heels and booty shorts more often than anything else.

Todays outfit was no different. Black snake skin heeled boots that went up to his knees, black booty shorts made of shiny feux leather with a gold glitter belt, a gold ripped up illuminati crop top and a black leather jacket with gold trim made up his outfit today.

"What's the surprise?" Dipper asked excitedly. 

Bill could hardly with hold his own excitement as he gestured over to a medium sized wooden crate. The top was off but it was covered by a cloth.

Dipper sauntered over, swaying his hips as he went and not missing Bills appreciation for his nearly exposed rear end.

Pulling the cloth off Dipper didn't notice anything at first. A small whine could be heard from inside though and Dipper nearly doubled over in delight.

Puppies. Though not something you typically keep as a pet. Bill had gotten him hyena puppies. They were beyond adorable. Dipper wasted no time in picking them both up and cradling them close to his chest.

"Bill. They're beautiful. I love them." Dipper exclaimed just as one of them nuzzled into Dipper further, only causing Dipper to adore them even more.

"No, you are beautiful. They are cute. There's a devastating difference." Bill stated leaning in to kiss his lover. Though they weren't lovers yet.

Bill surprisingly was the one who wanted to wait. He said he wanted Dipper to get used to his new life and get settled before Bill claimed him. Aside from that, Bill also guessed Dipper was a virgin, which was true, and didn't want Dippers first time to happen while they were constantly on the run.

Dipper thought this was adorably romantic and while frustrating from time to time, he went along with it. Besides he wasn't going to force Bill into anything, not through lack of trying either.

Dipper had tried to tease Bill into giving in, either by giving him a show or intimate touches or a really desperate attempt at both. Bill, however, was rather stubborn. All Dipper got out of it was a couple swats to his rear end and being called naughty. Bill would then, walk away.

Frustrating, but Dipper eventually gave up and decided to wait until Bill got fed up with waiting.

Breaking the kiss, Bill put the tiny hyenas back in their crate and made his way to Dipper again. Bill roamed his hands down Dippers sides to rest on his hips.

"Bill, I swear, if you're teasing me again, I will take a baseball bat to your face. I am too pent up as it is." Dipper scowled up as Bills grin became mischevious.

"I may be teasing you a bit, but today I really want you." Bill whispered seductively into Dippers ear as his hands hooked into the top of his shorts.

Dipper shuddered from the excitement that quickly raced through his body. His cheeks turned pink and he grasped the front of Bills suit in an effort to ground himself.

"You better finish what you started this time. I can't wait anymore. Bill, please..." Dipper, being inexperienced, had no idea what he was begging for, but he knew, whatever it was, Bill would give it to him.

Bill was definitely giving in. Finally.

Bill said nothing only moved to take off dippers jacket. Bill was not a patient man though.

Pushing slightly he had Dipper fall back onto the bed. Bill grabbed the small pocket knife he always carried and proceded to cut the rest of Dippers clothes revealing a bright red thong under his shorts. Bill cut those off too, promising himself to get more later as that had been a major turn on.

Bill removed all the strips of cloth, though there hadn't been much, and gazed down at his precious Sapling. The boy was now completely bare, save the boots, but Bill wasn't patient enough to battle those right now. Bill suddenly felt a tightness  grow in his pants.

Indeed, he had waited long enough. Dipper was a thing of beauty. His chestnut curls that were beginning to grow out, his pale skin flushed with want, his dick swollen and demanding attention.

Bill slowly stripped, teasing his lover further, earning an impatient whine.

Dipper was through waiting though so he reached down to stroke himself to relief some of the pressure. Bill did not approve.

"Now now, that's not polite. Since you can't behave on your own, I'll just have to help you." Bill said grabbing Dippers wrists and using a pair of cuffs he stole off a cop a month ago, he secured Dippers hands to the headboard.

Dipper whined and tugged at the cuffs to get free, to no avail.

"Bill, please, stop teasing. Touch me please. Bill....." Dipper whined and begged and Bill did speed up a bit. Before much longer, Bill stood bare and was situating himself between Dippers legs.

Bill grabbed a bottle of lube, from where Dipper had no idea and he didn't particularly care either.

Bill wasted no time, nor was he really gentle. He immediately pushed in two lubbed fingers into Dippers hole. A burning pain engulfed Dipper and he instinctively pulled away from the intrusion.

"Shhh, my pet. I know it hurts, but bear with it a bit more. It will soon feel amazing." Bill promised as he pushed his fingers back in, along with a third and started scissoring an stretching Dippers insides.

Bill didn't lie. Soon Dippers crys turned to moans as Bill worked him open. Bill distracted him with kisses and bites along his neck and lips. Bill sucked a few hickies at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

Bill slowly worked his way down and took a pert nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping at the tight bud.

Dipper moaned loudly arching his back to try to get more of the feeling. Dipper was slowly losing the ability to think.

Bill removed his fingers after a minuet to lube his dick. Dipper mourned the loss but only briefly. Bill looked down into Dippers eyes, noticing the glassy and hooded lust reflected in them.

He would tell Dipper the truth after this.

Bill slowly pushed in. Dippers arched his back and struggled against the cuffs again, wanting nothing more than to hold onto Bill as he was penetrated. Bill noticed this and scrambled for the key all without stopping.

As soon as Dipper was free, he lurched up, wrapping his arms around Bills head and rolled his hips forcing the rest of Bills cock inside straight to the hilt. Dipper cried out at the full feeling and Bill grunted.

"So damn tight. Sapling you are wonderful." Bill spoke reverently as they both got used to the feeling.

All Dipper could do was moan at the praise. He was too overwhelmed to think or say anything.

Bill began to move, creating a steady rhythm as re rocked in and out of his lover. Dipper moaned and gasped Bills name in a sort of mantra that only encouraged Bill to go faster. 

Before long they were going at a truely punishing pace, chasing each others pleasure to finally reach the edge. Bill was getting close and he grasped Dippers dick and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

The added sensation caused Dipper to cry out as he came. He clenched down as he finished making Bill grunt.

A few more thrusts was all it took for Bill to be done. He took great pleasure in spilling his load inside his lover. His. Dipper Pines was his.

Bill crashed on top of Dipper, but did not pull out. His seed had to be absorbed for the mark to take. Then Dipper was his for eternity.

What more could a demon ask for?

He'd tell Dipper as soon as they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below and let me know what you think. Buy gold.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Bill is a demon. How will poor littlle Dipdop handle the news? Wait what about the other hench maniacs? What does that mean for Dipper? ...
> 
> Does anyone not know where Im going with this yet?

Dipper woke only about an hour later. Bill had yet to pull out, though he looked to be napping also. Bill had ended up next to him, hugging him close. It was warm and even kind of comfortable, but his own dried cum on his chest was beginning to itch and he assumed to it wouldbe wierd walking once he got Bill to finally pull out.

Dipper poked at Bills face and tried to move, if only to get out of the spooning position he was in.

Bill came to gradually. Once coherant he smiled warmly, but complied to let Dipper up. Bill slowly pulled out releasing a sigh as his limp dick came free.

Dipper for his part felt extremely empty and kind of cold, but at the same time he really needed to clean up a bit.

"Trying to leave me so soon. I'm hurt Pine Tree." Bill pretended he was sad and pouted.

"Then join me for a shower. Your dick probably sticks anyway." Dipper joked back as he attempted to sit up.

A sudden pain jolted up his spine. Bill caught his flinch and was helping him to his feet in a matter of seconds.

Dipper found he was sore in a lot of places, and he was walking with a slight limp.

"Nope, I am carrying you to the bath. You couldn't stand in a shower right now. Come on." Bill said, holding out his hands and scooping Dipper into them.

Dipper allowed him self to be carried though, only because he didn't trust his legs.

"Listen, Dipper, I do need to tell you something important. I just don't want you to freak out or anything. Let me get to the end before you say anything, ok? Can you promise me that?" Bill had that face he wore when he was worried. Another face Dipper was only allowed to see, though it unsettled him.

"I promise, but Bill, you're worrying me." Dipper confessed.

Bill busied himself for a minuet getting the water going and pouring in far more bubbles than necessary, just how they both enjoyed it.

"Bill?" Dipper was legit concerned now. He'd never seen Bill at a loss for words before and it was scaring him. Dipper was almost in tears thinking he'd done something wrong and Bill was trying to break up or something. He never did outgrow his overthinking.

"OH, no baby, it's nothing like what you're thinking. Dipper, I love you. I wouldn't give you up for anything.This isn't about you so much as it's me. I promise." Bill having heard most of where Dippers thoughts were going, intervened immediately. He kissed away the tears and held the young man close.

"Sorry, just, you never call me Pine Tree or by my name, and you've done both now. We just had, at least for me, mind blowing sex, and you're talking all serious and not at all how you normally do, or how I thought you' be after our first time, and I ..." Bill stopped Dippers ranting by kissing him deeply. Dipper fell into the kiss obediently.

"You're overthinking again. Calm down, my Sapling. What I have to say is rather important, but because of what I'm telling you, we are bound forever. I will never tire of you. My Queen." Bill reassured Dipper as he shut the water off and gently lowered Dipper into the bubbles. 

Bill sank into the water himself just behind his love so he could hold him if necessary. 

"Sapling. Do you believe in the supernatural. You know, ghosts, fairies, knomes, angels... Demons. You know that stuff." Bill seemed hesitant to actually say demon. Dipper, of course, didn't miss it.

"Bill, are you telling me you're a demon?" Dipper asked rather bluntly.

"Would you believe me if I said I was?" Bill no longer was sure where he stood in this conversation. Dipper seemed rather calm compared to how Bill thought he'd be.

"Bill in the last six months, you have jumped off buildings several stories up and walked off without a scratch, you disappear at random without a trace and I looked, you somehow always have exactly whats needed in your hands even though it makes no sense and lets not get started on the fact that your eyes were glowing while we were having sex, which I assume is the  _real reason_ we waited six months. Bill to be fair to my own intelligence, let's say I had a pretty good idea already." Dipper wasn't stupid. He knew most of the things Bill seemed capable of was inhumanly possible, ergo Bill was not human, or at least not fully human.

Demon didn't come to mind, but Dipper wasn't exactly shocked.

"Wait, you had an idea, and you didn't say anything? I was sure you would bombard me with questions. What gives, I was legit scared you would leave me and you already figured me out. What gives?" Bill ranted.

"I figured you'd tell me eventually. And, anyway, what gives yourself? Demon or not, you are a black market criminal mastermind, and a murdering psychopath to boot. If I cared, we wouldn't be together in the first place. What do you mean leave you?" Dipper looked up until his eyes met Bills and he pouted.

"You're right, I shouldn't have doubted you, and that makes the next thing I'm going to say seem stupidly unnecessary. You see, I may have claimed you." Bill said rather bashfully as though he was a five year old caught with his hand in the candy jar.

"Claimed me?" Dipper repeated questioningly, waiting for Bill to explain further,

"Um, you see when a demon leaves their seed inside their intened one and lets their body absorb it, it sort of makes a claim. So, now you can't die, and it can cause illness if we are apart for too long. Also there should be a mark somewhere, I just haven't looked yet." Bill was still acting like a red handed candy thief and frankly he had good reason.

The henchmaniacs had only seen Dipper truely angry with Bill once after he pointed a gun at his sister and it was a week none of them would like to repeat. So when they heard Pine Tree scream at Bill from another section of the abandoned park, they were rightfully concerned.

By the time they got there though it was too late. Bill Cipher was on the ground soaking wet, in all his naked glory, crying to be let back in.

All Bill got was his clothes thrown at him through the window.

"But, but Spaling, Love, Babe, Precious, come on let me in. Can't we talk about this? I did it for love. Please? You can't kick me out. New mates, right? You arent really  _that_ mad are you?..." Dipper continued to ignore the crying Bill in favor of finding new clothes. He seriously felt like smashing something. 

Pyronica, the ring leader when Bill was arrested or apparently sent to the dog house by Dipper, instructed the guys to get Bill dressed at least. She would handle calming Dipper down. The woman with crazy pink hair stepped up to the door as Bill was dragged away.

There was only one thing that could calm Dipper down at this point and it was quickly becoming a tradition whenever Dipper was upset with Bill for any length of time.

"Pine Tree, dear, let's go shopping and not pay for anything. Wouldn't you like to go smash some windows with me?" The woman might have been laying it on a bit thick, but when Dipper was pissed and left to simmer, blood was shed. And while enemy blood wouldn't be a problem, Dipper didn't discriminate when pushed far enough. And he definately seemed pissed.

The door opened to reveal Dipper mostly clothed, thank god, and already getting makeup out.

"Shopping?" Dippers eyes lit up a bit. Looks like he was going to get to smash something after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment. It keeps the words coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap: Bill marked Dipper making him basically immortal without asking or telling him and Dipper is beyond pissed. Pyronica is trying to defuse the situation before someone gets killed.  
> Bill is whining and acting rather pathetic as he tries to think of a way to make it up to Dipper so he doesn't have to sleep outside tonight.

Pyronica was Dippers first real friend after graduating high school. Which, by itself is sad enough, let alone her career choice. But, Dipper could admit that she was a good friend to have. She was very supportive, and listened to Dipper whenever he got worried as he adjusted to this new lifestyle.

Not to say Bill wasn't supportive, but he was busy after being behind bars for over a month. He had to reestablish himself with his partners and finish out a few trade deals in person.

It was during this time that Pyronica and Dipper got close. Dipper needed the support and Pyronica had been wanting a friend. They bonded quickly after Dippers initiation.

Pyronica was the one who taught Dipper how to fight and how to handle himself around Bills associates. They still trained together and she still didn't want Dipper heading out alone.

They weren't busy right now, since they were waiting for a shipment to come in before they could do anything. So, since there wasn't much work and Dipper was obviously upset, they were going shopping. Or rather Shop lifting as there was no way they were going to spend actual money on stupid trinkets that were on display just begging to be stolen.

"So, what town should we go to now? According to Bill, or at least before I kicked the bastard out, I can't go too far without feeling ill." Dipper asked as they sped through the interstate. 

"Going too far is more relative to the pair as a whole. You might feel ill after a bit but as trust grows, so does the boundaries. With how new you two are and the immediate fight, I'm assuming you would be near comatose after about 500 miles. We are going about half that distance. You might have a headache at worst.

"Great. Remind me to smack his when we get back." Dipper rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You'll be fine. Uh oh, hold on the first race is starting." Py warned. Sure enough sirens started blaring behind them.

Dipper pulled the handgun out of the glove box and pushed the clip in.

"Good, they caught me in a bad mood. I could use a good explosion. What do you think, engine, or head shot?" Dipper asked refering what he should aim for.

"Engine. That looks relatively sturdy. Most likely bullett proof. Besides, they're keeping up at over 170 Miles per hour. They mean business." Pyronica wasn't lying. High speed chases like this usually meant their pursuers knew who they were after.

Py opened the sunroof and Dipper unbuckled. Dipper threw on the goggles so the wind wouldn't interfere with his eyes and aimed the gun at the vents.

A few rounds made it clear there was a bullett proof vent protecting the engine, so Dipper switched tactics. He aimed at the tires. 

It took one shot to stop the suv. The tire blew and at the speed they were going there was no stoping the large vehicle from flipping. Dipper was handed a grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it.

In a matter of seconds, they were safe and the annoying cops were dead. Dipper slipped back into his seat laughing. That had felt amazing

 

With Bill.....................

 

After several minuets, Bill had agreed to get dressed and do something productive. He was currently going over shipping reports for the human trafficing ring he was currently working with. 

Bill pouted again. This was so boring without Dipper around, and he was frankly getting irritated. It had been 8 hours since Py had taken off with Pine Tree. Again.

While Bill was aware that Dipper needed an outlet when upset, he sometimes felt a bit jealous. He hadn't really taken his Sapling out much since he was so busy, and even though Bill brought back gifts for him, it wasn't really the same.

"What am I gonna do? He was so angry with me. What if he hates me? And he went so far away. Does he like Py better than me?" Bill asked no one in particular.

"Look, boss, he likes Pyronica, and they hang out. But he loves you. He always comes back. Just let him cool off. I mean you did claim him without asking. That's a big deal and there's a lot that comes with a claiming. He just needs to wrap his head around it and I'm sure he'll understand. Actually, they should be getting close. Py said they started driving back about an hour ago." Amorphus said trying to cheer his boss up, but also kind of siding with Dipper on this one.

A demon could only claim one person and once claimed the human is forever bound to the demon. Forever is a long time. It's not something you up and decide to do after only a six month relationship. Not to mention that Dipper didn't even know Bill was a demon to begin with.

"I know, I just feel bad, but our lives are dangerous and with  him getting more and more involved, I would never forgive myself if he died." Bill was beside himself. It was honestly pthetic although no one was going to say anything.

It wasnt ten minuets later that Py and Dipper were back, but that they needed one more hour before Bill could join him. Nothing stopped Bill from crying at the door again.

When the hour was up, Pyronica opened the door.

"He was so excited when he found them. You should see the things he found. Sorry it took so long, we had to let them set first." With that comment hanging in the air, Pyronica left a very confused Bll where he was while she hauled her own finds back to her room.

"Sapling? Are you done being mad? Sapling?" Bill crept passed the door looking around for Dipper.

He felt a smack against his head, and how dare anyone, so just as he was about to tell off whoever had dared, there stood Dipper.

"That is for the migrain I had to endure just to go shopping. Now what do you think?" Dipper asked spinning around so Bill could see what Dipper was showing off.

Dipper was in a black dress with gold stripes all the way down. The dress was barely long enough to cover his ass, an he worn fishnets under neath. He had gold heels that made him almost as tall as Bill. He wore a black choker with the illuminati symbol dangling in the center. He had his makeup done in a modern smoky style that made his mix matched eyes stand out brilliantly and he now had pale pink and baby blue streaks throughout his chestnut curls. He was stunning.

Bill was speechless.

Bill slowly reached for Dipper, not sure if he was out of hot water yet, and slowly ran his hands up the long, off the shoulder sleeves. His hands continued their climb until he had Dippers face cupped in his hands. Bill slowly, as if handling glass, brought Dipper in for a kiss.

The kiss was sweet and gentle and loving. Dipper couldn't hold a grudge when Bill kissed him like that. It wasn't fair in the slightest.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning. My beautiful queen. I'm sorry, I should have spoken to you first. It wasn't supposed to just be my decision. If I could take it back until you were ready...." Bill was cut off as Dipper put a hand to his mouth to silence him.

"What's done is done. And for the record, I probably would have said yes had you asked. Regardless, Py filled me in on your reasoning on the way back. I can't honestly blame you for wanting to keep me safe. I love you too you big idiot." Dipper smiled warmly.

"So, I don't need to sleep outside right?" Bill couldn't help it.

"Haha. No. You will sleep with me. By the way, I named the puppies." Dipper jumped in on a topic change.

"Oh, what did you decide to call them?" Bill asked not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"The boy is Almezet. He has a blue collar and Dulche is the girl with the red collar. They need to be fed, by the way." Dipper announced pointing out the hyenas collars and name tags to Bill.

"I'd be delighted to take care of that." Bill announced as proccured some home made chow out of a hidden fridge Bill had put into the wall at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always keep the comments coming. You guys are the best. Remember time is an illusion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Bill is pathetic without Dipper which is simultaneously annoying and adorable. Dipper is a cop killer. And they made up which is also adorable in a creepy way.  
> Mabel knows none of this. Wonder how she's coping?

The office was tense. The most recent video proof of any of Bills henchmen was beyond disturbing. Not even Mabel could say Bill hadn't gotten to Dipper anymore.

It was plain as day.

There were three fully equipped and completely bullett proof police vehicles equipped with high tech camaras that live streamedthe chase directly to the precincts main computer. All the vehicles were destroyed. The officers were dead. But the camaras caught everything.

Dipper with a gun pointed at the vehicles. Dipper blowing out the tires, and just before the cars flipped you could see him reach into the vehicle. Then flames and nothing. The tapes had been circulating to every precinct in the country.

Mabel was beyond devastated. Nothing made sense anymore. Her sweet, quiet, caring twin brother, who had never held a gun before, was a murderer. And apparently a thief if the damage to the surrounding towns said anything. Hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of damages. Not to mention the stolen items. That made no sense either as most of it was for women.

But Mabel had no choice but to accept it. She still didn't believe it was voluntary, maybe he was forced somehow. Or maybe even threatened. Regardless it was a devastating blow.

Mabel ended up leaving the precinct all together to join a task force put together specifically to get Cipher. She would leave as soon as the last of her paperwork cleared.

"Yo, Mabes. You ready for this?" Wendy called out to her as she prepared to leave.

"Yeah, but I just want my brother back. I'm not in for the long haul." Mabel answered.

"Good because I'm going with you. I want to hear Dippers explanation with my own ears, not through a recorder." Wendy announced just as the bus pulled up to take them to the airport.

............several hours later.............

Mabel was amazed by the high tech gadgetry everywhere. The task force was well funded aparently. Mabel and Wendy had never even seen some of the technology that they would now have access to, let alone how to use it.

Digital touch screen tack boards, high tech computers at every desk, full scale moniters and a copy of each henchmaniacs folder on a file drive preprogramed into the computers. Mabel had no idea what she was doing.

"Hey, you must be the new guys from Gravity Falls, judging by the dumbfounded expressions. I take it you don't see a lot of this kind of tech in small town offices?" A pristine young woman, probably about Mabels age with beautiful blonde hair approached them.

"Wait, Pacifica?" Mabel couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen her since her family left the Falls when they were kids.

"Wait..... No way? Mabel Pines, is that you? I didn't recognize you without the glitter. How have you been?" Pacifica instantly dropped the professional facade in favor of properly greeting her old childhood friend.

"I was great until several months ago. It's actually what led Wendy and me here." Mabel said, gesturing to Wendy.

"That, that I can figure. It didn't take long to identify Dipper, but I must say, I could hardly believe it. After leaving my father turned a new leaf. He started funding the FBI and several big city police stations. I joined the FBI after graduate school. Now I'm one of the people running this freak show. We'll be glad to have you, but don't expect too much field work off the bat." Pacifica began explaining.

"Oh, ok. Why not. I thought you needed people for field work?" Mabel seemed confused.

"Let me guess, it's because of Dipper right?" Wendy chimed in.

"Yes and no. Yes we need field personel, but we just lost three 4 man teams, we are still recruiting for that, so field work is on hold. Dipper thrown into the mix means I specifically can't use you two right away. Bill might not recognize you, but Dipper will, and from what I can tell Dipper is very intertwined with the inner workings of Bills many operations. His psychology background makes it easy to spot lying and other such things, and I bet Bill takes advantage of that. So you can't go undercover, you'd be spotted instantly. That being said, you two are both really close to the heart with this case. Before I send you out you will need to proove you can put emotions aside. Can you tell me right now that you would kill Dipper if it meant saving an entire city population?" Pacifica may have hit below the belt with that one, but it was the truth and a reality check Mabel needed.

"Point taken, but surely there are other ways we can help until we're field worthy." Wendy jumped in hoping to pull her partner back into present time.

"We already have desks for you. We have several teams working on pin pointing their hideout. They have hit towns all accross three states, but they seem centered around New Mexico or by the boarder. We can't tell. You will be helping out there for now. Mabel, I promise we will do everything we can to bring Dipper home safe. We will figure out what happened ok?" Pacifica said attempting to comfort her old friend.

Mabel just wrapped her arms around the blonde in a hug, whispering a quiet 'thank you' before being led away by Wendy to go find their new desks.

Pacifica vowed right then that she was going to get an answer out of Dipper for the obvious depression that surrounded his twin. She would make sure of that.

Glaring at nothing in particular, Pacifica turned on her very expensive heels and marched back to her own office to get back to work. She had a Northwest sized promise to keep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always comment and apparently subscribing is a thing you can do that I never noticed. The universe is a hologram.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well ok, this story is going in.... Well not its original direction. So this will be fun. Wonder what Dipper and Bill are getting into? Lets go see.

Dipper was bored. Which, should be difficult with hyenas to play with, not to mention an entire abandoned theme park to explore. Problem being he had done that already. Currently he was dangling upside down off a street lamp to see if he would be dizzy with all the blood in his head.

Boring. He only felt a little top heavy. Lame.

Bill had decided that this next job wasn't something Dipper could help with, aparently Bud Gleeful was a homophobic shit head and with his son being gay, Dipper wasn't sure if that was irony or karma, Bill thought they should keep the PDA to a minimum to preserve business. Besides that, he didn't want his queen leered at by a white haired donut hole.

Dipper found this description hilarious but at Gideons first leer Dipper high tailed it. His whole impression of the young Gleeful was, creepy snake.

The boufaunt hair was hilarious though. And very white.

Creepy albino snake child.

Dipper didn't like him. One glance told him all he needed to know. He had those shifty little eyes and cocky half grin. Not to mention very round. He clearly didn't work out like his dad. Blegh.

Gideon was craftier than Bud though. That was clear. Dipper didn't need to talk to know that. Bud wasn't stupid, but he was rather straight forward. No lies and all business. Dipper could respect that much. Gideon, not so much.

Blegh.

"Well well well. Look who Ah found. The little queen bee 'imself. Ain't you a vision?" Gideons fake as hell southern accent covered Dippers whole being. Dipper felt the sudden urge to vomit and shower. Repeatedly.

"Shouldn't you be anywhere else. Please go anywhere else." Dipper said sneering at the chubby asshole.

"I'd go anywhere with you, Darlin'. Just say th' word." Gideon had to know flirting with Dipper was flirting with death. For several reasons.

"No would be the perfect word, so if you don't mind leaving me alone, I would prefer being arrested over talking to you any longer than absolutely necessary." Dipper grunted out begging Bill to finish up and save him from the creepy brat.

"Come on now, no need to play hard ta get." Gideon was actually touching him. Now he really needed a shower. And maybe a bonfire for his shirt. Gross.

"Hands off tubby!" Oh thank whatever deity existed for Pyronica.

"No one asked you your opinion, ya sleezy skank!" Gideon responded furiously.

"Bill did you midget conartist. Dipper is not on the market. And he wouldn't hook up with your creepy ass anyway." Pyronica spat at him.

"no need ta be jealous. I wouldn't like you no matter how much ya interfered." Gideon officially made no sense. What even? Did he seriously think Py was jealous over his grimy ass?

"And I thank god every day. Now, Bill and Bud are done with work so go hang off daddy you walking wart, before Bill finds out you tried to weasle his fiance." Py was really annoyed and this was clearly not their first argument on the matter.

"Whatever ya pink mess. You should dye yer hair green. Would suit yer mood better. I'll see you again, Darlin'." Gideon said blowing a kiss at Dipper before walking away to fiind his dad.

"You are a life saver, but now I really need a shower." Dipper thanked Pyronica.

"You are very welcome. Go ahead. Bill won't be done for at least another half hour. I assume you want to burn that outfit. I can take care of it later. And don't feel too bad, Gideon makes everyone, Bill included, feel slimy. Kind of impressive for a human brat. Still gross though." Py admitted.

"Yeah, no kidding. His whole personality is gross. I think I would rather be bored. I'll likely avoid the creep whenever possible, that's for sure." Dipper confessed as he started walking towards his and Bills place.

"That's fine. None of us want you anywhere near him anyway. That creep isn't above kidnapping, and he's too sleezy to know to back off Bills things. He's never seen Bill angry, so hee probably thinks his dads respect for him is a joke. If he messes with you again, don't be too prideful to grab on of us. I'd love to set his greasy ass on fire. I'd kill him for free and still feel like I gained something." Pyronica was right about that. Dipper never understood her love of burning people alive, but Gideon was the ultimate exception to that rule.

"If you ever get the opportunity, please do. Anyway, I assume if Bill isn't actually done working that you were sent specifically to save me from the ... thing?" Dipper asked.

"That and make sure he doesn''t bother you again. The little creep is bound to be annoyed when he finds out he's been tricked." That seemed reasonable, though Dipper had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of the little fat worm.

After about an hour of talking to Pyronica as she diligently burned the now very disgusting and unsavable shirt, Bill finally reappeard.

"Heya Sapling. There you are. Sorry to keep you waiting." Bill announced walking up to the two of them. Bill made note of Dippers change of clothes and obviously freshly showered hair and came to the obvious conclusion.

"He touched you." It wasn't a question and Bill wasn't smiling. His eyes turned red and he emanated anger.

"That's why I showered and Pyronica burned the shirt. He's slimy and creepy. Py saved me." Dipper went up to Bill as Pyronica stepped back.

"I'll roast that twerp. No one touches what is mine." Bills voice was beginning to drop in tone and he sounded far more demonic. Dipper had never seen Bill this angry before and was beginning to feel slightly nervous.

"Bill, come on. I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere. Would some alone time make you feel better?" Dipper offered, praying it would calm down his partner.

It worked. A bit. Bill was still visibly agitated, but his eyes turned back to their respective mix matched shades.

Pyronica took the opportunity given to teleport (faster than walking) to the farthest corner of the park. She was not sticking around for that.

Bill hardy noticed as he shoved himself against Dipper, holding Dipper up and slamming the boy into a deep, demanding kiss.

Dipper could do nothing as Bill dominated his mouth. If Dipper was honest, this new side of Bill made him nervous. He had wondered what Bill would be like if he let his inner demon take over.

That being said he needed oxygen and his lips were probably bruised. Dipper pulled back or rather tried, but only managed to take a gasp of air before Bill pulled him back in, holding him even tighter against him.

Now Dipper was starting to get scared. He wouldn't regret dying like this, but Bill had said he couldn't die now. But, he still needed to breathe and not doing so hurt and he would still pass out.

That wasn't so pleasant.

Dipper smacked Bills chest a few times to get his attention to no avail and, knowing he would likely regret it, resorted to yanking his hair.

"Bill, I still need to fucking breathe! Calm the hell down, I'm not going anywhere!" Dipper yelled.

"He touched you. No one can touch you! You are mine! You aren't allowed to let anyone else touch you! Yet, you let him! If you can't walk tomorrow, it's your own fault!" Bill growled and carried Dipper inside. If Dipper couldn't keep others from touching him, Bill would just have to make sure it was plain as day that Dipper was taken.

((Writers note: I am skipping to the next day. I appreciate a rough sex scene as much as the next sinful fanfiction writer, but i think we can guess this wasn't pretty))

Dipper awoke feeling awful. He had bruises and hickies everywhere and his whole body ached. He had cried himself to sleep after Bill had finished with him, but Bill left to walk off any anger he might have had left and didn't come back.

Dipper sniffled as he sat up, feeling pain jolt through him. He missed the sweet sappy Bill that had pampered him after their first time together. Somehow, Dipper felt worse than he did after talking with Gideon.

Dipper somehow made it to the bathroom, and quickly showered. He wished he could wipe away the bruises too. They only made his stomach churn looking at them. Bill would answer to him when he saw him next. This was by no means ok.

When Dipper left the bathroom, he was surprised to see Pyronica holding Bill by the ear with the angriest expression he had ever seen on the pink haired woman.

He face quickly melted into disgusted shock.

She turned to Bill who seemed to have reverted back into his pathetic self.

She decked him.

Bill fell backwards, stumbling into the wall from the strike.

At first Bill seemed pissed again, but it was likely Pyronica wasn't often rage crying and he immediately stopped. Bill glanced at Dipper, seeming to take in his injuries for the first time and he melted into an expression of guilt and disgust at the same time.

Dipper was confused as all hell.

"Dipper, until you are healed  _completely,_ you are going to stay at my place and Bill will say nothing if he wants me to not set him on fire. Ok?" Pyronica may have sounded light and jovial, but there was absolutely no room for argument. And Bill said nothing as the woman grabbed a few outfits for Dipper while he got dressed.

Bill silently watched them walk to the little space Pyronica had carved for herself at the park. His face sad but otherwise unreadable. Dipper glanced back at him, almost willing Bill to do or say anything. Even mouthing an I'm sorry, would have been better than the tight lipped unreadable face Bill was showing.

Well this would be awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my life, even if its criticism. You know cause, PAIN IS HILARIOUS.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon traits have come forward. Dipper feels more betrayed that Bill didn't stop him from staying with Pyronica than getting over his pride and apologizing. Bill doesn't handle Dippers absence well. Or guilt.  
> What even am I writhing? Guys what is this?

6 weeks. It had taken 6 weeks for all the bruises to finally fade enough that Py didn't get pissed off all over again and Dipper could finally go confront Bill. According to Teeth, who outside of Pyronica was the only other henchmaniacs Dipper could really relate to (former psychologists and all), Bill had been an absolute wreck. He had botched two jobs already and a third would ruin their plans for months.

Dipper had abandoned a lot of work when he left to join Bill and even let Bill push him into an acid tank. He'd been marked by the man in more ways than one and Dipper would be absolutely damned if he let Bill ruin everything because of a temper tantrum gone wrong.

Dipper, as was his now normal thought process, dressed to kill. He had spent the last 9 months with Bill learning what he liked Dipper dressed in without ever asking. He had a thing for gold. And Dipper was a people pleaser.

Dipper dressed in a short white tunic with a gold sash about his waist. He wore a black skin tight mini skirt underneath. He ha a gold head band with cerelean blue glass beads dangling from it. He wore a pair of gold cuff bracelets connected to matching arm bands with dazzling twisted gold chains. He had gold ankles on each foot, and his new gold heels. He added a black choker and blue eyeshadow. He drew less exaggerated Egyptian style eye liner and a blue lipstick to finish it off.

Even Pyronica was impressed.

"He ever does that to you again, don't hesitate to tell me. But for now go make up before we are all arrested." Pyronica wasn't joking. Mistakes got you caught and Bill had made a few now.

"Promise. Ok, I'm ready. See the bastard ignore me now." Dipper was rather fed up with Bill avoiding him. Even when in the same room Bill never looked him in the eye. Dipper knew guilt when he saw it. Bill obviously felt bad about losing his temper like he did, but it had become clear Dipper would have to initiate the conversation.

Dipper strode into the old party room they had turned into their work room like a damn goddess. His hips swayed, the chains mingled, his eyes were set on Bill like a missile to a target. Bill only realized it was too late when all his guys suddenly stopped talking.

Bills eyes landed on Dipper and you couldn't miss the admiration there. Or the guilty shame that came immediately after. Washing the light from his eyes as if they'd been bleached out.

Bill averted his gaze slowly, as if it was painful to do so. Dipper only glared.

"Look at me." Dipper didn't shout but he sure as hell wasn't asking.

Bill didn't ignore him, but he didn't obey either. He actually closed his eyes as if it would save him somehow.

"Bill Rereza Cipher, you look at me." Dippers voice remained an angry kind of calm. The kind of anger that chills you to the bone.

The full name caught Bills attention. His eyes flew open again, but he still refused to tilt his head and look at his rightfully angry mate.

It caught the maniacs attention to as they stopped watching and fled the scene. Curious they may be, but no one wanted to get hit in  _that kind_ of crosswise. Curiosity be damned.

Dipper was getting only angrier the longer Bill refused to so much as look in his direction. So below the belt it was.

"What, you cover me in bruises after claiming me, now you don't need to woo me anymore? I'm part of the pack and a known criminal with nowhere else to go, so only now I'm being tossed aside. Can't even look at me without seeing it can you? Am I that disgusting to you now that you've seen me battered and bruised?" Dipper accused. He was done being ignored.

Bill cringed. He hadn't thought Dipper would say that. What should he retaliate with.

"You disgust me. I'm marked for eternity and bound to you, but you toss me aside after less than a year together. Just another celebrity couple failing, except what can we do? I've done my research Bill. There's no divorce type procedure. Or did you mark me for revenge. My Grunkle Stan has arrested you more than once. You and Uncle Ford worked together briefly, but I'm assuming he figured out you were using him and he kicked you to the curb. So what, getting me was some kind of petty revenge?" Dipper would have kept going but Bill finally spoke.

"NO! No, I never thought of you like that. Sure it's great revenge but that's not why. No, I don't deserve you. I could hurt you again. I can't hurt you if you stay away, so I thought to avoid you. All those bruises and marks. The worst are still there damn it. It's been 6 weeks and they are still there. Did you even see yourself? It looked more like a domestic abuse nightmare. And you weren't even the one at fault." Bill looked like he was falling apart.

Dipper wasn't lying about research. Research being six weeks to ask Of every possible question on the claiming topic. Bill went into a rage and felt nothing, but apparently the claiming is supposed to alert the demon counterpart to any distress the human half feels. That being said, Bill was more powerful than an average demon. When he goes into a rage like that, he can't feel that warning that he's gone too far. Basically it works like a safety net with a giant hole in it.

That being said, Dipper can't die, only fall unconcious. He would wake up as soon as his body healed itself enough to function without killing itself again. And still get to feel all the pain and discomfort his body would feel anyway.

Yay.

"We are stuck together in a permanent relationship that will go on for eons. I will forget this ever happened eventually. What I can't stand is you avoiding me, avoiding your mistakes like a god damaged coward. You convinced me to leave behind my family and career after only knowing you for a month.wheres your confidence? Where's you god forsaken creepy ass smile that I find so stupidly charming? You made a mistake, now own up to it like a man before I make you." Dipper was so done. He just wanted to move past this issue. He missed waking up to the psychopathic demon.

"How are you so damn selfless? You are out of your mind staying with me after that." Bill said quietly slowly reaching for Dippers hand as if he thought the touch would burn him. He almost wished it would.

"Bill, domestic violence is expected to some degree if the start of the relationship involves swimming in long forgotten chemical vats. Hate to burst your bubble but I should have never let you out of the asylum let alone the rest, but insane as it is, I don't regret it. I wouldn't take it back. Have some faith in me you idiot. I am not as fragile as you seem to think." Dipper was getting through to him.

"Sapling. I hate it when you're right. If you really believe that, kiss me." Bill dared. Dipper smiled warmly as he sat in Bills lap. He gently placed a kiss, leaving a blue stain on Bills lips, though neither cared, too happy to be in each other's arms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. If you guys do, kindly fill me in please. That was more just to have them make up than have any plot significance. Hope you handle your teeth after all that fluffy nonsense.  
> I need a life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy days are here once again, but as a human being who enjoys tormenting my characters I cant allow this. Dipper has a brief reunion with his sister.  
> Wait......what?

Mabel was beyond frustrated. October was almost over and she was still trying to find Bills little hiddy hole.

It hadn't taken but a week to get used to the extra tech. Mabel was confident that another week would see her prficient and she would never not wish she had it when she retrned to the small town precinct.

"Hey Mabel, theres a girl up front with a package for you. You gotta sign for it though." Brian Jerrel was a nice guy who had helped her out a lot when she first got here. He motioned towards the double doors that were password protected, leading to the front lobby.

There was a girl with a box and a clip board. She had long brown hair and a cute sundress. She couldn't make out a lot of features from were she was though through the girls long bangs that seemed to fall into her eyes a bit.

Mabel nodded and got up. Mabel noticed as she got closer that the girl seemed a bit shy for a deliery person, and most people making deliveries wore uniforms, not dresses.

Maybe a personal thing? Or annonymous. Who knew.

"Hey, I'm Mabel. Someone sent me a package?" Mabel addressed her. Looking closely Mabel saw why she covered her eyes. They were two different colors, one brrown one gold. Having Dippers birthmark as an example of human cruelty, especially at a young age, Mabel assumed she was likely bullied as a kid.

"That's right. Just sign here please." The girl said in a quiet demure voice. Mabel thought it sounded familiar, but couldn't place it and figured that her ears were playing tricks.

"Ok, here you go. Do you mind waiting, this is a high profile office and we need to double check the contents before you leave. Sorry, just protocal." Wendy had snuck up behind her as Mabel was signing the form.

Mabel shot her a funny look. No such rule existed, at least Mabel would have been told by now if there was.

"I don't mind. This is my last stop today so I have some extra time." The girl whispered.

Wendy nodded for Mabel to open the box. Still confused, Mabel grabbed some scissors off the receptionists desk and cut the tape.

The box itself was small, and it was mostly packing peanuts. At the very bottom she found a note and Dippers access card from the asylum. Exceedingly confusing was the note though.

_Hello Shooting Star_ ,

_I hope the note finds you well. I see you joined the adorable attempt at a personal task force, I'm truely fflattered. By the way, you are welcome. You see as a bit of a show of gratitude, I arranged a little visit from your brother. My way of saying thank you for letting me have him._

_Time is an illusion_

_The Universe is a Hologram_

_Buy Gold_

_Bye._

Mabel re read the note twice before it kicked in. She turned quickly just as the delivery girl was leaving.

"STOP!" Mabels yell got literally everyones attention. She bolted after the girl. But that wasn't a girl was it?

Dipper, realizing he'd been found out, ran as well. Didn't take long to initiate a foot chase. Stick to the plan and get to the bridge.

"Mabel, what's wrong? Why are we chasing her?" Wendy and Brian had both followed Mabel when she bolted.

"That's not a her. It's Dipper!" She exclaimed. Running at full speed, but just barely keeping up.

"WHAT?" They both yelled in unison.

"Explain later, catch now."Mabel needed to stop talking. It was messing with her breathing.

Dipper tore off the wig as he rounded the corner in the direction of the bridge. He still didn't get why Bill had suggested this. Something about a wheel and needing at least two symbols, or something or other. Bill had been acting vague again. Whatever, run.

Brian was calling for backup as they were going. There would be a lot of cops here in a matter of secconds.

Dipper untied the front tie on the sundress. The wrap design did well to hide the baseball bat he had tied to his hip. He had his now signiture crop top and shorts combo on underneath. The dress was thrown off and Dipper grabbed the bat by the handle, unhooking it.

Now clearly armed the stakes had been raised, but in had been almost 11 months. Mabel lost her brother almost a year ago. She wasn't losing him now, but he was a lot faster than she remembered and what happened to his eye?

She had so many questions.

There it was. The park bridge where a large score of Bills men waited. Dipper whistled them a signal that he had company.

The bridge nestled over a lake and it was a decent ways down. Would likely kill someone to jump off if they landed wrong.

As it were. Dipper really didn't feel like falling, but it's not like it mattered. The henchmaniacs would fish him out of the water if he fell. Dipper shivered at the thougt of what Bill would do if he was left behind. The man wasn't a man. He was a demon and he possessed magic beond human understanding. No doubt he could destroy the very fabric of the universe if he had the itch to do so.

Yeah, let's not piss him off if at all avoidable.

"STOP! BROBRO, PLEASE!" Mabel was huffing as Dipper stopped running. Brian, Wendy and Mabel all stopped with him.

"Aww what's up Mabes? You didn't like the little run in the park. Sorry, but you always were the athletic one. So, how you been?" Dipper turned and spoke casually. He had just run like his life depended on it and he didn't even appear winded.

"What? How have I been? Dips I've been worried sick. I had no idea where you were and then the video happened. Now here you are almost a year later and you are so different. I'm scared you idiot." Mabel had tears in her eyes.

It bothered Dipper a bit that his sister had been so upset about his leaving, but he had his own beef.

"Mabel, please. You're getting ridiculous. I have 3 questions for you. Depending on your answers, I might consider going home today. That's my deal. Think you can play my game for me?" Dipper asked. It was a trap to get her to cooperate. Back up would be here soon and he needed to get out of here.

"Really? You'll go home if I answer these questions." Mabel thought it seemed a bit too easy. Dipper was never one to play mind games like this outside of work. Something was off.

"Sure. I'll even let your friends help, though they likely won't be able to. Is it a deal?" Dipper repeated.

"Ok deal. What's your first question?" Mabel held her ground. She looked Dipper up and down and there were so many changes.

His hair had pink and blue streaks in it. There was the left eye being gold, there was the outfit, and the makeup and just how he carried himself. It almost seemed like he had more confidence and self drive than he did before. He was taking better care of himself now than he had before. What did Bill do to him?

"We'll start easy. A year ago, before I met Bill, where was my favorite place to relax?" Dipper asked with a smug look on his face.

Mabel was floored. What was this?

"The woods. You would often hike out in the trees in Gravity Falls. You told me once it was the only place you could think." Wendy pitched in. 

"Ding ding! You are right Wendy. Still love it really, so calming. What were you thinking Mabes, was it the little spa place you liked to drag me to. I hated that you know." Dipper supplied.

Mabel had actually. She was thinking about the little spa place. Yeah, it took some convincing, but she always assumed Dipper liked it. Mabel was beginning to think she knew what this game was about now, but she knew Dipper. Surely, she would get the other two, no problem.

"OK, next question. What was the name of my psychology teacher at university?" Dipper still looked smug. He looked into Mabels eyes and he knew instantly she had no idea.

She was feeling crushed. Dipper had called her and ranted about the man insesantly. He was against Dipper because he was so young and was often mean to him, but she couldn't remember his name. She'd nicknamed him Dr, Whack, but Dipper only ever used his name. She'd heard it a million times. Dipper even kept in touch with him after graduating since they ended up friends of some sort. How did she not know his name?

"Dr. Elias Romera. He was mentioned in your file. He gave your psycology papers over to be publishd in a journal. He called you his best student and gave your work a glowing review. He's the reason you were ever taken seriously in the professional world despite being so young. When the police spoke with him, he gave us a copy of your dissertation. He basically is your biggest fan." Brian supplied. He was on the investigations team, so it wasn't surprising he knew, but Mabel should have too. 

Mabel was feeling sick at her stomach. This was definately to prove a point. She didn't know her brother at all did she?

"Not looking to good sis. Well, one last question, and it's a doozy. Maybe you'll get this one. What did I really want to do with my life?" Dipper asked taking a few steps toward his sister and looking her directly in the eyes.

"You worked so hard to be a psychologist. I thought that's what you wanted. Why didn't you say you wanted to do something else?" Mabel asked, tears streamed down her face.

"See, that's the problem. I've told you before, I'd rather be a writer. I wanted to travel and write for a living. Nothing fancy, sure, but alas when our parents would rip up my journals or something rather similar, you would stand with them telling me not to waste my time. And yet, you blame me for not telling you. Aren't you a bit too self centered? I bet you couldn't even tell me what my favorite color is." Dipper looked at his sister as he spoke. He could see her cracking. Just a bit more.

"Was there a point to all this? Come on man, this isn't like you!" Wendy looked somewhere between confused and angry. 

"Of course there's a point Wendy. I just feel no need to elaborate on it just yet. See here's my counter response to every question I asked. Mabel likes that little spa to relax, but her favorite relaxation technique is a long scolding bath with those crystal bath bombs I make her every Christmas. Oh, and yes, I make them myself. Her instructor was Officer Heinsworth. He was the only one to keep Mabes motivated through the academy and was the one to take her into the field the first time. She affectionately calls him Mr, Barksalot. As a child she wanted to be a famous artist. She kept talking about how hers would be the first glitter inspired art show to make it big time. Her bedroom was truely terrifying growing up. Touching the doorknob would get glitter stuck everywhere for weeks. Mom and Dad adored it." Dipper said the last sentence rather saddly. It was no secret that Dipper didn't get along with their parents and rarely spoke to them.

"Ok, so you know a bunch of stuff about your twin. I don't see the point." Wendy said, still confused.

"He's getting at the fact that Mabel couldn't. We answered those questions when she couldn't. She has said before that noone knew Dipper as well as she did, and since they're twins, you wouldn't question it, but she doesn't. She doesn't know him. So, was he kiddnapped, or did he leave willingly? He's not who we thought we were looking for." Brian explained.

"You know your stuff. Took a class yourself, didn't you? And that last question was a good one. Yes, I left willingly. Can't say there wasn't a learning curve though. I wasn't really into the whole murder thing and I'm still not, but I also can't get caught so, it is what it is. Besides, to be fair, what's oh say, ten people in the grand scheme of things on a planet of several billion? I still don't like it, but I'm not going to cry about it either." Dipper confessed. 

"What's wrong with you? Don't you see what Bill is turning you into?" Wendy was now trying desperately to console Mabel who had basically shut down.

"He set me free. You only think what he's doing is bad because societal norms say he is. But there are two sides to every coin. You want the full lecture, read page 4 of my disertation. I covered this. That being said surely you noticed I'm a bit different. Maybe a bit more confident? I carry myself better. Bill makes me happy. Yes, he has his issues, but I was depressed as hell. I functioned on the barest minimum of human existence and that isn't psychologically healthy either. It took Bill pointing it out for me to even notice.

Look, I know Bill does some bad stuff, but, I can't live without him. I don't want to. And maybe it's selfish and maybe it's foolish, and maybe I'll end up hurt. Still, I can't bring myself to regret it. I can never hate him for taking me away from that dark, lonely apartment and the stark bright walls of the asylum and the knawing obsession I had with our great uncles frankly outdated work. I was depressed as hell." Dipper lamented his past. He regretted giving up on everything he wanted to follow a dream that wasn't his.

"You know, I kinda figured. Your home looked like a run down model apartment, judging from the prictures. Nothing personal to be seen anywhere. No pictures and no colors. The signs of a man who can't live, but doesn't see dying as a way out. Why didn't you talk to someone about it?" Brian asked. He may not be a genius in psychology, Dipper could probably talk him in circes, but he wasn't uneducated in the topic either.

"You say that like I didn't try. My parents were ass holes who only cared about me as long as I was making good grades. My great uncle Ford was too proud to admit something was wrong with his so called protege, Grunkle Stan isn't one for discussing feelings and Mabel, well Mabel had a  habit of making light of anything serious I had to say. I didn't have any friends of my own, just people I met through Mabel. Not going serious on Mabels friends. I was alone." Dippers pure honesty was throwing Wendy and Brian for a loop. Dipper didn't seem to have lost his mind at all.

In fact, just the opposite. He seemed more open and more confident in himself.

"Dipper, why did you come here? Did you just want to tell us that. Or were you a distraction?" Mabel finally seemed to have caught up with the conversation.

Dipper seemed surprised she had spoken at all.

"I wanted to see you. We celebrated our first birthday apart since birth recently. It didn't feel right, but I couldn't just show up. I had to wait. The risk of getting caught has been too high." Dipper said, though he didn't answer the question per say.

"But even now you could get caught. The security isn't any lighter now. So what changed?" Mabel continued. Pressing for what she really wanted to know.

"Mabel, would you like to get to know me?" Dipper sidestepped the question again.

"Dipper, I would like nothing more, but you aren't answering my question. You wouldn't risk it just to see me. I doubt Bill would have allowed it if it was the only reason." Mabel continued to press.

"Great! Bill tried to explain everything to me, but I didn't really get it, but end game... I came to pick you up." Dipper said and snapped his fingers.

At the sound, Bills men all popped out at once. Dipper sprung into action at the same time.

He smashed Brian in the head with the bat and twisted to kick Wendy in the face. Wendy blocked and tried to fight back. Dipper was beginning to get frustrated.

In the end, he grabbed Brians gun and shot Wendy. The bullet tore through her lower abdomen. No guarantee if she would live or not, but at least she was out of the way.

Dipper turned to his sister and grabbed her wrist.

The chopper was in sight just as the backup was pulling in. The gang was fighting with the cops and it was basically a shit show.

Dipper managed to cuff Mabel to the rope ladder, but as the chopper was about to take off, a cop managed to knock Dipper out.

Now it was less of a kidnapping and more of a twin switch. Bill would not be happy, but through gun fire the chopper had to leave him behind. An unconcious man can't climb a ladder after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that got heated quickly. Blah blah blah comment below.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Bill finally get to show off his true power? What will happen to Mabel? Oh, and let's not forget that Dippers captured. What to do what to do.

To say Bill was pissed was an understatement. The men sent with Dipper, specifically to keep exactly this from happening, now stood before the henchmaniacs and Bill.

Mabel did not envy them one bit. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that, as messed up as it seemed, the henchmaniacs and Bill all genuinely cared for Dipper. Now Dipper was arrested and likely to be moved somewhere more secure. It would be near impossible to get Dipper out.

Mabel wasn't treated horribly, although after the helicopter ride, she only really interacted with Pyronica. The flamingly pink haired woman was also very pissed though.

"Let me get this absolutely straight. Your job was to protect him, yes?" Bill asked his smile becoming tense and clearly forced.

"And yet you failed." Bill continued ominously. The men dropped their gaze in shame.

"You left PineTree behind, and yet you still decided to actually face me with your failure, instead of running. I must admit, I admire your spunk. That being said....  ** _ ~~YOU LEFT MY SAPLING BEHIND!!!"~~_** Bill yelled out, his eyes turning red and cerelean blue flames sprung out of nowhere. 

Oh, no. Mabel did not envy these guys in the slightest. They were the walking dead and they knew it.

"Teeth, I think you can handle this. Dispose of them how you see fit. Make every blow in PineTrees honor." Bill resumed his calm demeanor, though his eyes stayed red with his fury and the fake smile didn't return.

"Boss, much as I would love to listen to their screaming agony, I doubt our guest would feel similarly inclined. We have that empty house we can set her up in." Pyronica spoke up. Though the woman was absoluetly pissed at Dippers capture, she seemed to have taken it upon herself to make Mabel as comfortable as a hostage can honestly be.

"Of course. I'll fill Shooting Star in as soon as I've calmed down a bit. I have work to take care of as well. She'll need a change of clothes too, though I doubt she likes the same things as her brother. Just let her pick something out. I will leave her in your care Py." Bill said almost dismissively.

Pyronica led Mabel away from the reinvented party room. Though grateful she didn't need to witness the fate of the men who failed, she wasn't sure of why she was here.

"Sorry about this. Bill will be short tempered until we get PineTree back. Last thing we need is him taking it out on you. Dipper would never let us hear the end of it if you got hurt." Pyronica explained with some difficulty. Her voice wavered a bit as though she was about to cry.

"Why do you call him Pine Tree?" Mabel asked, if for no reason other than to change the topic.

"When Bill first broke into this world, it was just me and him. He was always a bit childish and he made a name for himself that way. He thought it would be fun to hide our identities like a comic book super hero. So, he comes up with these code names. Even after they became useless at hiding ouridentities, we kept using them. It became a thing we do. Those in Bills inner circle all have one." Pyronica explained, jumping at the topic change.

"Wait then why does he call me Shooting Star. I'm hardly in the inner circle of a crime syndicate." Mabel protested, not liking where having a nickname like that could mean for Bills intentions for her.

"That's probably for Dippers sake more than anything. We wear our code names like a badge, but it's also like an informal shield. Bill looks out for those in the inner circle. He loves your brother and doesn't want to see him upset, so that means you fall under his protection. Therefore, nickname. Besides Shooting Star is kind of cute." Pyronica could only guess, though she didn't really want to say for sure. Bill would likely prefer Mabel joining the group, but he hadn't said anything of the sort yet.

"I don't want his protection though. I can take care of myself." Mabel protested, pouting a bi despite herself.

"No doubt, but I doubt he plans to ask for your permission. Dippers happiness comes before your pride in his mind. Dipper would be sad if you got hurt or killed, so Bill protects you. It's not a question in his mind." Pyronica continued.

"Fine, I'll concede for Dippers sake, but I'm not joining you." Mabel declared stubbornly.

Pyronica laughed a bit. It was hilarious how different and yet similar the twins were. There was that same stubborness she always saw in Dipper. How adorable.

"No one is asing you to. At least not yet. For now though. Lets get you settled. Here we are." Py led them to a giant tree stump. HUH?

"What is this place? The decor and everything looks like a dream I had when I was 12, just without the glitter." Mabel asked, a headache blooming.

"It's an old abandoned theme park. It was based on Alice in Wonderland. This is the garden area. I live in the forest section with the guys. Bill and Dipper live here in the garden also, although, you likely won't see much of Bill. He's more likely than not going to work himself into the groundd to rescue Dipper." Py explained as she cut the ropes tying Mabels hands together and guided her inside.

It was dusty as hell. No one had cleaned in here, since it was uninhabited. Mabel was grossed out.

"Don't make that face, I'm gonna help you clean up. One of the guys will help replace the mattress and Xanthar made an extra set of quilts. He sews in his spare time. Said it's good for his concentration or something weird like that. Other than that, the water is turned on and everything else is set up for you. There's a small, but functioning kitchenette on the other side of the partition wall. Besides that, just a bit of dusting and elbow grease." Pyronica exclaimed handing Mabel a dust cloth.

The cloth had come from seemingly nowhere and Mabel hadn't seen Py move to pick it up. Her hands were empty and then the cloth was just there. Between that and what she witnessed with Bill, Mabel was beginning to see why they couldn't be held in any prison for long.

"You know, I don't normally clean while in uniform. Would it be aweful if I at least took the vest and shirt off, I don't want to ruin them." Mabel asked.

"Sure hun, but Dipper and I went shopping for you. The chest of drawers has a full wardrobe for you. I hope everything fits, we went off of Dippers memory and a few pictures to guess the sizes." Py admitted, almost sheepishly.

"You got the place set up but didn't clean?" Mabel didn't care about having to clean so to speak, but frankly, if there were clothes prepared and the electricity and water were turned on, then why not dust.

"Honestly, Dipper wanted to help you himself. He said he needed to catch up with you and let you know he was ok. He wanted to get something off his chest, but he didn't really want to tell me. Said it was private between you two. You can see how that turned out." Py admitted sadly. Dipper had been so excited, but he was a fidgeter when itcame to serious topics, so cleaning while talking was his solution.

"I see. He wanted to spend time with me. Is this all we are now? Are we going to just keep switching places forever and never actually spend time together?" Mabel started crying. Py didn''t know what to really say. 

"Look, I can't say anything about you two. But, I know Dipper. He was so excited to see you. He was also really worried that you would hate him. Hate everything he's become. I'd never seen him feel guilty for anything he'd done, until he had to face you with them. Take it from his friends, he loves you to pieces and he's stubborn. If he wants to visit his precious twin, I doubt anything could honestly stop him." Apparently Pyronica was a really good frind to Dipper then.

Mabel wiped her face, refusing to cry in front of her enemies any more than she had, and stomped over to the dressor. The clothes inside were very similar to her civilian attire back home. Cute print shirts and bedazzled shorts. Tank tops and printed crop tops and even a few pairs of flip flops and a pair of high top vans.

Dipper knew her so well. Then she caught something interesting. Was that...?

The store tag was still attatched to one of the blouses. It was stolen. Of course. They all were weren't they.

Mabel sighed, but resigned herself. Nothing for it now.

She grabbed a white loose off the shoulder crop top wih a kitten decal on the front and a black tank top and a pair of bedazzled cut off light denim shorts. She marched into the bathroom to change.

Everything fit perfectly. Darn her brother being so darn perfect. Curses. She had wanted to complain a bit. She pulled her hair down and braided it instead of her usual ponytail. Braids were for cleaning after all.

Mabel then carefully folded her uniform. She would need to get it laundered when she got back, provided if she got back.

Nope bad Mabel. Stay positive. You will go home, and help Dipdop get better so things can go back to normal. No more criminals and no more kidnapping. Dipper probably couldn't be a doctor anymore, but with that option gone and their parents no longer an influence, Dipper could be a writer like he wanted. Mabel could help him.

She just needed to get out of here before the bad guys took Dipper away again.

Until then though.... Mabel stepped out of the bathroom and swept her eyes around. Pyronica had gotten started without her. The old lumpy thing that used to be a mattress was now gone and a new one hda been brought in. The promised quilts were folded and placed delicately on the new mattress.

Py was wiping down the desk in the corner and looked about half done. The windows were open, but Mabel noticed they had bars attatched all of a sudden. How did they bar the windows without her hearing them, and all she did was change her clothes.

Questioning that later.

Mabel placed her uniform in the top drawer and grabbed a rag.

"So, Pyronica, why are there houses in the amusement park anyway?" She asked. She was genuinely curious and it would be less awkward if it wasn't dead silent.

"We assume these little houses were for VIP guests. You know the rich bastards who stay in amusment parks for a month long visit, but there are a few less elaborate ones that we think were for the ground keepers. This place is huge and has a lot of plants and forests to takecare of. It was likely that the ground keepers would have had to live in the park to maintain the place." Py explained.

"Oh, cool." Mabel responded dumbly. The answer was obvious if you thought about it and she felt silly for even asking.

Py started talking and soon they were having a full conversation jumping through many topics. It didn't take long to finish cleaning.

Py had to leave afterwards, saying something about getting cleaned up and that she would be bringing dinner. It had been an eventful day after all.

But don't think Mabel missed the sound of a lock clicking into place when Pyronica left. She may be cmfortable and well taken care of, but she was still a hostage.

She only hoped Dipper was faring better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened. . . . . Yeah. Comment? Please? I'm desperate.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, that was Mabel. Now we check in with Dipper. This should be fun.

Dipper was not faring well. He was bored. We've been through him being bored before.

The holding cell he was in was stark white and the blasated light wouldn't turn off. Dipper having nothing else to do, was trying to take a nap.

He opted to fake it and pretend to sleep when he heard the door on the far side of the hall open. Call it a feeling, but Dipper doubted whoever was coming was here for the druged up teen in the cell next to his and he had hoped that being asleep would grat him being left alone for a few more minuets.

"GET UP!" Some random officers were here to move him then. So rude.

"I've been up. It's just as boring as being down. So there's hardly a reason to move from one to the other. I think I'll stay thank you." Dipper had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before he was slammed into the floor with the guys fist in his shirt.

"I wasn't asking you whore." The man yelled. Oh, goodie, a homophobe. Just what Dipper needed.

"Aww does me breathing offend you? Sorry, as fine as my ass is, I've only give it to one person. I'd hardly count as a paid prostitute. Though, he does get me a lot of gifts. Does that count? I wouldn't know." Dipper taunted. This was the only entertainment he'd gotten all evening and frankly he wasn't going to give it up.

"You sick freak. I'll beat your eyes out!" The cop was becoming frenzied. OH, fun times.

"Oh, like you were as a kid. I can tell just by looking. You have a scar on your hands, it could have come from the job, but a pro can tell they are much older. Was it your dad? Seems appropriate. Your dad was gay and had you anyway to hide it. He was miserable and drank too much. Then he'd come home and take it out on you, so you could never be gay like him. How tragic." Dipper was smart. 90% of that was all conjecture from the scars and how old they appeared. He made the rest up. Though the cops eyes lit up. Nail on the head.

"You.... I'll kill you!" Just as Dipper was about to get the pummeling of his life, another voice swept in like ice.

"Carl, get out. You let him get to you you idiot. You are suspended until further notice. Leave your gun and badge on my desk." The blonde never touched him, but Carl stepped back and left.

"Aww, but I didn't get to the best part." Dipper taunted, giggling.

"Dipper, much as I appreciate your intellegence, please to mess with my officers.

I wish I could say it's good to see you again, but considering the circumstances, I really can't. Where is Mabel?" The blonde seemed so familiar. Dipper would recognize that arrogant flair anywhere.

"Why hello to you too Pacifica. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dipper asked sitting up and watching the blonde heiress.

"No time for games, where did those goons you call friends take your sister?" Pacifica wasn't going to be bullied. She was not in the mood.

Dipper watched her closely.

"You're in love with my sister, aren't you?" Dipper threw out after a minuet.

Pacifica was clearly caught off guard.

"What, where the hell did that come from?" She exclaimed, her face turning pink. She would likely bee flaming red under her concealer.

"Well for starters, you didn't deny it. But, your face turned pink when you said her name, and then you avoided her name after, just calling her my sister. Besides that your stance softened when you asked where she was like you were actually concerned and not just angry. Everyone has tells for what they are feeling, even if you can keep a straight face." Dipper provided. Enjoying his new entertainment.

"Ok, fine. I have a thing for Mabel. That being said, you should then understand why it's important to me to find her. Where is she?" Pacifica pleaded.

"If it makes you feel any better, they won't hurt her. Also, the pawns are not my friends. Disgusting bastards left me behind like I was just another pawn. Gross. Bills probably frantic." Dipper ranted.

"So, you are guaranteeing her safety. Your plans don't involve getting her on your side or harming her in any way?" Pacifica didn't miss the disgruntled look that passed the male twins face.

"They wouldn't dare. Besides, she wasn't supposed to stay for very long. It was more so I could talk to her. Though with me captured, our hiding spot is now compromised, so Bill will likely move soon. We were going to switch bases soon anyway." Dipper admitted freely. It was common knowledge that 6 months was the longest Bill and his inner circle stayed anywhere. No harm mentioning that.

"We figured. We need your help though. The Glee Syndicate is moving against Cipher. It's clear Gideon is planning to take over ahead of schedule. He's already moved to sabtage some of Ciphers shipments. At least that's what we have managed to get out of one of his subordinates." Pacifica didn't miss the shiver that wracked Dippers body at the mention of the young Gleeful.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Gods that dweep is a creep. I'll sell him out for a klondike bar, on the condition he's kept as far away from me as possible." Dipper offered. He really hated that slime.

"It isn't that simple. See the FBI, the DEA, and even the pentagon see Cipher as a bigger threat. They'd rather Gleeful take over and deal with the lesser of two evils, so to speak. That's why I need your help." Pacifica spoke up.

"I see. Problem is, is that little donut hole is slime incarnate and just as slippery. He's clever too, much as I hate to admit it. He has no honor code though, and his men are made up of a random batch of thieves, murderers and rapists.

Bill prefers to handle things with a bit of class wherever possible. Gideon doesn't care. If the job gets done, the rest doesn't matter. Trust me, you prefer keeping Bill on top." Dipper admonished, hating the higher ups for their stupidity.

"I agree. We held Gideon for a bit before his dad bailed him. Everyone here felt like taking a bleach bath afterwards. That beng said, it's above my pay grade. We need to bring him down before he takes over, or everything falls apart. Worst part is, the brat is getting backed by some random donor calling himself Time Baby." Pacifica saw it. Dipper definately knew that name.

"That's not good. I need to get to Bill. NOW! If Time Baby is involved then there's a really big problem. I've never met him, but Bill and Time Baby have been at each others throats for centuries. Please, Pacifica, no one is safe if that brat takes over." Dipper pleaded. He was completely bluffing this entire thing.

Dipper didn't know Time Baby and no one had mentioned it to him before. Though he'd heard the name in passing before Bill knew Dipper was listening.

"I can't Dipper. If you walk out of here the whole task  force gets shut down and the case gets handed over to god only knows who. Why is this so important?" Pacifica asked wondering about Dippers change in attitude.

"You don't get it do you? Bill will be coming to pick me up anyway right. You can't stop him. That being said, I don't want anyone else to get hurt so, please Pacifica. I'll totally owe you one." Dipper tried.

Pacifica just looked at him. She seemed torn. Considering.

"Don't listen to him. He's lying to get you to let him go." Well, that's a voice Dipper wasn't expecting.

"And you would know all about lying wouldn't you, Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper countered turning to the man he once admired.

"Don't turn this on me. You made your choice. This is the result." Ford dismissed him.

"Wait, lying? What's he talking about Ford?" Pacifica turned to the older man conffused.

"Pacifica, did you know that Gravity Falls Asylum uses its patients to test medication that this crack pot invents. I had no idea at the time, but I looked into it later. Several of the medications were wrongfully labeled and distributed. You call me a monster, but you.... You are a real beast." Dipper countered.

"I will not be accused of such things. Stop your annoying rambling." Ford called back.

"Oh, and there he is folks. The real Stanford Morpheus Pines. The great psychologist himself. Verbally abusing your mentally ill nephew while on camara. Shouldn'tyou be embarassed?" Dipper continued.

"He's right Ford. That was uncalled for aggression. I'll have to have someone look into it. For now though, Ford you should leave. Dipper, you are staying here. It's honestly more secure than anywhere else. Just consider what I told you seriously." Pacifica said as se locked the cell holding Dipper.

"I will. Oh, and hey, you'd be good for her you know. She needs a level head in her life." Dipper called as Pacifica saw Ford out of the holding area. The woman blushed again as they left.

Dipper was once again alone, but they weren't sending  him away, which was good.

"Stupid cop. Now my back hurts." Dipper mumbled to himself as he laid down on the cot again. He had a lot to think about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .........So, I kinda want to know what you guys think about something.  
>  Should Mabel switch sides? I have two endings for this, but I can't decide where I want Mabel.  
> We are about half way through this. The next chapter should show us the breaking point.  
> DUNDUN DUHHHHHHH


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to TsukiWolf275. Thank you. I had to rewrite the ending completely, but suddenly it is a million times more awesome. I got the Cipher seal of approval (aka my bestie who betas for me) and its also not a tragedy anymore.  
> Yay!  
> I think I said too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOVING ON PEOPLE

Mabel was having a hard time hating her current situation. She knew she should, but the henchmaniacs were, after getting used to their strange personalities, fun to hang out with. Mabel somewhat clung to Pyronica at first, her being Dippers main friend apparently, but after she came out of her shell a bit, Mabel prefered Xanthar and 8 Balls company. They were the muscle of the group and she could kind of relate.

Py became a source of wonder for Mabel though. No, they weren't as close as she was sure Dipper would like, but Pyronica was a powerful woman. She reminded Mabel of a more fun loving Pacifica.

That was the main issue Mabel was having though. She really missed Pacifica. Sure, they didn't hang out much and most of their conversations to date were work related, but Paifica was always so optmistic. She walked around with a confidence that didn't allow for any argument. She was taken seriously.

Mabel seemed attracted to this.

Nothing for it though. The henchmaniacs had done a recon to try getting to Dipper and it didn't yield much. Just that Dipper hadn't been moved yet.

She found out what Grunkle Ford had been accused of though. She was a bit confused and angry, but she admitted to not really being surprised.

"Well, if you're so conflicted why not stay with us? PineTree would love it, and we definately like you. Don't answer right away, but think about it Shooting Star." 8 Ball had suggested.

Mabel had pulled out her uniform and just thought that night. It made no sense for Ford to do what he did, but could sh really arrest him?

Of course she could, right? She was willing to arrest her own twin and see him underFords care, but even after learning what Dipper said about the asylum, she felt like arresting him wasn't the answer. Ugh, she was so confused.

Was this what Dipper went through? Bill trying to convince him to leave and all his thoughts being so overwhelmed by emotions he hadn't faced in years. Only for him to see a way out, but not knowing if he should go. Dipper was forced o choose between his family and his freedom.

She didn't blame him for his choice.

Dipper had chosen his family over everything else time and time again, and no one ever gave back to him. Bill offering the kind of freedom he wanted so badly after so long when his mind was at its weakest...

No, Dipper wasn't at fault. Their family had driven him away long before Bill ever met Dipper. Bill was just the sring board Dipper needed to leave.

"Shooting Star, I have news for you, but you won't like it." Teeth and Xanthar walked up to ;her little house. Mabel peered at them through the window as they walked up.

"It's been a week, and you only just now have news? That doesn't bode well. Is it Dipper? What's wrong?" Mabel asked as they walked into her little living space.

"Your brother, he's being transfered to Gravity Falls Asylum tomorrow. The FBI overrode Pacificas orders to hold him until the investigation on your uncle was complete. They moved forward even though its looking more and more like Ford is guilty. Somethings up and we need to figure it out. Fast." Teeth explained quickly.

"We are headed to the board room. Bill wanted you to come to." Xanthar, a man of few words, added.

"Ok. Lead the way." Mabel exclaimed. She may be a prisoner, but if Ford is guilty of what DIpper claimed, then her twin was headed into grave danger in Gravity Falls. After all, what would a man using illegal drugs and testing methods do to keep his operation hidden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters short ok, but there's a lot to digest. Dippers being sent to the asylum. How will he react to the other side of the glass. Things are getting juicy.  
> Bill, time to save your Sapling  
> Bill....  
> Bill?  
> BILL GET A MOVE ON!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to get real. Is Ford really a villian? Let's find out shall we.

The news that Dipper was being transfered did not sit well with anyone in the office. Many of the officers, despite Dippers history of offing them, actually kind of liked the spunky wild child. With Fords allegations still being investigated, no one was truthfully comfortable handing the male twin off to Fords domain.

It was also clear to every psychologist that visited Dipper, that he had not actually gone mad, as it were. In fact a quick examination and psych eval revealed Dipper to be in better condition than he was before his association with Bill.

That pt a lot more weight behind Dippers claims against how the asylum was run.

So, when it was revealed that he would be moved to the very asylum being investigated, everyone could say they were a bit unsettled.

Pacifica was beyond pissed. She raised all kinds of hell and her superiors were having a harder and harder time defending their actions as the investigation started turning up some illegal action regarding the doctors at Fords asylum. Yet, still they did not yield their decision.

"I'm sorry Dipper. I tried all week, and even thouh they seem to agree with me, they won't change their minds. This whole thing is so messed up." Pacifica said as she informed Dipper of his fate.

Dipper seemed to finally feel a bit scared. He cringed at the words and paled considerably.

"You did what you could. Don't blame yourself. Could you tell Mabel something for me when you see her again? This may sound stupid, but pat pat." Dipper blushed a bit, bringing color back into his face.

"Patpat? Like that wierd hug ritual you two did as kids? After everything that's happened, that's all you want me to tell her?" Pacifica couldn't understand.

"I don't really have time to write a ballad Pacifica. Don't worry, she'll understand without me having to explain. I doubt I'll be able to after too long in that awful place. By the way, if you want the evidence against Ford, look behind the vending machine at the Mystery Shack. The code won't matter with a few tools." That was all Dipper could relay to her before the doors to the armored truck were shut behind him and he was taken away. It would be a long drive from here to Gravity Falls.

Pacifica figured a visit to the hospital was in order. If anyone knew what Dipper meant, it would surely be his old crush.

The drive to the hospital was short. Wendy was almost fully recovered, but there had been a bought of infection that enforced an extended stay at the hospital.

"Wendy? How are you holding up?" Pacifica asked as she entered the red heads room.

"Just Peachy. I should be out by tomorrow though. It's still a bit sore, but it's not that bad. What's up, the look on your face says this isn't a social visit?" Wendy inquired, seeing Pacificas face twisted in a guilty frown.

"How caught up are you with what's been going on since you were injured?" Pacifica asked. She would need to get Wendy caught up before she could get the information she needed.

"Not as much as I'd like to be. I assume something new came up and you need something I can tell you. Lay it on me, and I'll try to help." Wendy settled on her caught to get comfortable and Wendy sat on the edge of the bed.

Pacifica told her everything, from Mabels kidnapping to Dippers accusations to Dippers health evaluations to him being moved. It was a long story, and she finished almost an hour after she had arrived.

"Well, shit. This is why I hate not being around. I hate to say it, but the only way to save Dipper is to prove Ford is guilty before Dipper gets checked in. We don't have long. We are going to need help and much as I hate to say this, we need the kind of help that doesn't leave a paper trail." Wendy said looking at Pacifica knowingly.

"If you are suggesting what I think you're suggesting I will leave you here. We are not getting ahold of Bill and his goons to..." Pacifica didn't get to finish as a very unexpected guest walked in.

"Wendy are you OK? I was so worried, but we don't have time we need to save Dipdop and fast!" Mabel burst into Wendys room with all the flair and energy that could be expected of the young woman.

"MABEL?!?!" Wendy and Pacifica yelled in unison, the surprise cear on their faces.

"Oh, hi Pacifica. AH No time! Tell me Dipper hasn't left yet!" Mabel exclaimed. She was clearly frantic.

"He left a little over an hour ago. Nothing short of a miracle would save him now." Pacifica mourned. This was bad.

"How about a teleporting Demon. That count?" Mabel said with all seriousness.

"I suppose that would be helpful, if it existed and said demon was willing to help. Yes. But I digress since demons don't exist." Pacifica was charmed by Mabels imagination, but she wasn't going to harbor false hope either.

"You wound me Llama. Why else could you never catch me?" Bill was suddenly sitting in the window on the opposite side of the room. Problem with that being the window didn't open and it was several stories up. They would have seen him walk in since he was sitting behind Pacifica.

Pacifica will never admit to screeching in shock and fear, an no one had functioning eardrums afterwords to compromise her claim.

"That hurt. That's hilarious. Your face was priceless. Now, I'm not really one to rush, but I want my PineTree back. So, shall we take a trip to the Falls." Bill chuckled lowly. Mabel grabbed Wendy and Pacificas hands while Bill simultaneously grabbed Pacificas other arm.

In a flash of movement that made everyones stomach churn they all landed rather haphazardly on the ground just outside the Mystery Shack.

The old place held a lot of childhood memories for Mabel, Dipper and Wendy. Even Pacifica to some degree. The years were not kind however.

Despite their best efforts, Dippers old friend Soos and his gilfriend Melody, weren't able to save the old place. Since it's abandonment the attic where the young twins once stayed had caved in onto the top floor, leaving only the store front, living room and kitchen on the ground floor still somewhat standing.

Mabel had tears in her eyes seeing the old place so abandoned, but she quickly wiped her eyes. She had to save Dipper, the memories could wait.

Bill pulled out his phone and made a quick call.

"Im at the shack, are you all in place?........Yes, just stall them a bit along the way. We need as much time as you guys can give me.......... If it comes to that, then you'll need to actually take over the vehicle and pull Dipper out.........I'm aware that it could, that's why we're doing this the hard and at least half legal way..... I leave it to you Py, Dipper and I trust you to handle things, but if I don't get him back soon the claim will make things bad for both of us. ..... GET IT DONE!!!" Bill hung up and turned to the three women who he had decided to bring along. All members of that blasted wheel.

This could get interesting.

"If you're done yelling at your subordinates, can we get this done? The Shack could come down any second and I don't want to be in there when it does." Pacifica called out as she trudged up the old porch.

"Coming." Mabel said as he followed.

"As long as I don't have to go back to the hospital again, we are all dandy." Wendy shrugged as she walked up.

Bill said nothing as he followed. This place held memories for him as well. Back when he and Ford could be considered partners and friends. Bill had called him Sixer back then, but he had long lost Bills favor and the name was forgotten by almost everyone.

"Did Broski give anyone a clue as to what we're looking for?" Mabel called out from just inside the door.

"He mentioned a vending machine. Said to look behind it. He said with the right tools, the code won't matter." Pacifica repeated Dippers words. It made no actual sense.

"Well, back when we were kids, and the shop was still running, before Grunkle Stan agreed to rejoin the force and run the Gravity Falls precinct, the shop had a vending machine, but it was always broken. The busted thing should still be in the gift shop." Mabel said as she headed carefully in that direction.

"I remember that. The Shack is where we all first met. You and Dipper spent that summer here. Good times." Wendy said as she remembered te good old days before all this noise started.

"You two showed up in this hick town like a damn explosion. I'm not going to complain too much about the outcome, but the two of you were unstoppable. I will never forget that summer." Pacifica agreed.

"As much as I enjoy hearing stories about PineTree, you three aren't really saying anything about him, so I've stopped caring. Besides, we are here." Bill cut in, annoyed that he had let them ramble in hopes of hearing stories about his favorite meatsack when he was younger.

"Sorry Bill. Can't help it. This place is where almost all of our happy memories were. Dipper was never happy in California. Our parents were dissmissive of him for reasons I don't understand and he was bullied a lot. This place was his sanctuary, so to speak. I remember when Dad sent me here one summer by myself. When I got back at the end of the summer, we were 16 at the time, Dipper and Dad weren't speaking at all. Neither told me what happened and Mom didn't seem to mind it. Dipper graduated highschool early and made a point of going to a University with dorms. He never went back to that house. Ever. I still don't know what happened." Mabel explained as she and Pacifica moved the old vending machine inch by inch. At least until it got stuck on something.

"Yeah, that summer sucked without him, but he didn't come back to the Falls either. No one here saw him again until a year ago when he was assigned to you Cipher." Wendy helpfully supplied.

Bill scrunched his face a bit.

"If the idea was to make me feel bad about taking him away, you're doing a piss poor job of it. I suddenly get the urge to light your parents on fire all over again. Never met my inlaws, and frankly that's  probably a good thing." Bill exclaimed, getting sick of watching the girls try to move the vending machine.

Bill snapped his fingers and pulled at the machine until it came off the wall entirely.

The girls fell over with a yelp, landing in a tangle of limbs with Pacifica on top of Mabel, almost suggestively.

"Your welcome. Got the door revealed and Pacifica has a real life mental picture to masturbate to. Everyone wins. Now can we go please." Bill said smirking as the girls both blushed madly at Bills suggestion.

"Y....Yeah. Let's, um, yes, we should. Go! I mean we should go! Let's go." Mabel was just as cute as Dipper when flustered and Bill couldn't help but miss him even more. 

Pacifica called into the Gravity Falls precinct to get back up. This would need to be investigated thouroughly. Bill, deciding to leave the rest of this noise to te cops,much as it irritated him, agreed tht he would be of better use with his men stalling Dippers release into Fords care.

"Make sure you get prepared. It's going to be a long night." Bill said as he teleported out

It occured to him that the girls had taken the magic and demon thing a little too well for his liking. He woud have to ask them later.

Time to get his Sapling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I forgot about Gideon or Time Baby, you would be mistaken. We will see them very soon. Mwahahahaha!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy here we go.

Dipper had been experiencing some turbulence with the drivers of his escourt. They had been stopping frequently or slowing down at random.

He was frankly beyond done with the whole trip.

Dipper was about to voice such a complaint when one of the tires blew. Great another mishap.

Thankfully they weren't going very fast, so all they did was swerve a bit before stopping. One of the officers went to check on the tire while the other pulled out a pistol.

That got Dippers attention.

Who needed a pistol to change a tire?

Dipper would have jumped at the man to grab the gun if it weren't for the bars between Dippers seat and the drivers. Ugh this whole thing was lame. He was out of the cuffs in less than 30 minuets and it would be several hours before reaching their destination.

Suddenly the door swung open on the back and in stepped Dippers worst nightmare.

"Well, now, lookie here. I jus' knew we'd meet again. Looks like you could use a hand Darlin'." Gideons voice echoed in the van like slime. Ugh.

"Eww go away please. I would so prefer being arrested." Dipper bemoaned his fate even further. He would definitely take Fords guinea pig over anything Gideon would want from him.

"Now that's hardly how you treat yer savior, Darlin. See I came all this way to help ya out. I only want one night of yer time." Gideon was actually asking for....ugh.

Dipper would vomit if he had anything in his stomach.

"No seriously, I would rather be dead, that is so gross. I don't have the stomach for that." Dipper was stubbornly staying put in the van while wondering what his escourt was up to.

Risking a glance up front he noticed the guard was gone. Likely dead now. Great just what he needed. Now he was alone dealing with this.

"See now, Ah don't recall askin. You're comin with me Pines." Gideon pulled out a revolver aiming it at Dipper.

"I'm not scared of dying Gideon. I'd prefer dying than going with you too." Dipper openly glared at Gideon.

"Last chance Darlin, come with me, or meet the devil." Gideon said, his voice shaking with frustration.

"I bet he'd be better company too." Dipper replied sarcastically, smirking darkly.

*BANG*

The loud echoing sound had Dippers ears ringing. Apparently, Gideon was an epic failure of a marksman, because the shot missed, it ricocheted behind Dipper and hit Gideon in the shoulder.

The boy fell backwards clutching his injury.

Dipper sighed wondering how on earth this boy had lived as long as he had.

Getting up Dipper grabbed Gideons felled revolver and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. Great.

Dipper walked around and noticed Gideons town car. No he would rather not, but if he left Gideon here, then it wouldn't be unbearable.

Dipper slotted himself in the Drivers seat only to have another gun aimed at the back of his head.

"So you must be Pine Tree. I heard Bill had marked his intended, so you must be something else. I am TimeBaby. I am sorry, but see I need to prevent Bills plans, so you are going to help me." TimeBaby had a voice that reminded Dipper of a small child but the gun trained on his head said it couldn't be.

"You another demon or what? And would you mind leaving Gideon, hes icky." Dipper said engaging a bit to get some sort of read on this new person.

"Drive. I will explain." Dipper happily threw the car in drive and moved on. This would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok short chapter, but new information. Time Baby has shown himself. Yay....kinda.  
> Please comment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dipper has shit luck. He's not with Ford, nor is he dealing with Gideon, but TimeBaby is set on destroying Bill.  
> No one knows if that's better or worse, and Bill is about to get a serious talking to.  
> The truth is revealed at last.  
> Dipper doesn't take it well.

"So, you gonna explain or shoot me. I'd really like to not have a gun on my head." Dipper said after driving for about two hours. He had no idea where TimeBaby wanted to go and he had yet to see the mans face.

"It's not like it would kill you. I can see it, the mark on the back of your neck. A demon claim, Bill must think you special. Sorry to say I intend to kill him. See, his plans to rule the multiverse included destroying the race I belong to. I am the last of the time giants and the master of time itself. Bill would love to take that power for himself, but alas I have eluded him thus far, but it is time for us to confront one another." TimeBaby explained.

"What, so this is some kind of revenge plot? Cliche man, but whatever. I have full faith in Bill. He'll come out on top, no doubt." Dipper challeged, seeing if the man would react.

"Haha, no doubt. You've never seen Bills true form, nor the full extent of his power. You mated with him without knowing and while I don't fault you for your ignorance, I do fault Bill for it. He had no right to do that to you. Regardless, even now, after knowing what you do, You are still so ignorant of your intendeds power. I find it revolting. I just thougt I'd enlighten you a bit." TimeBaby continued his speech.

"I'm sure he has his reasons. Regardless, I have no intention of leaving him. He set me free. I owe it to him to trust his judgement. He'll tell me eventually. We have all the time in the world after all." Dipper reasoned, though he could feel his trust tested knowing Bill still wasn't being completely honest.

"Really? Did you know your claim isn't complete yet? Or maybe that you are now capable of magic? Were you aware that Bills home dimension is dying and it is all his fault? He plans to take over this dimension as well, and what do you think he'll do with it once he owns it?" TimeBaby was asking the questions that Dipper hadn't even begun to ask of Bill. Even after a year together, Bill was hiding so much.

"No, I wasn't. No one told me." Dipper admitted. He thought of Pyronica and Teeth who had both been his only friends. Did they know? Pyronica knew for sure. Why hide it from Dipper though? Surely they knew Dipper would have been ok with it.

It's not like this world ever did him any favors. His parents were all but dead to him and much as he loved his sister and gruncles, they had drifted apart as well. All this world had left him was a dreary day job and no one who cared enough to notice he was teetering on the edge of insanity himself.

At least until he met Bill.

Bill had opened his eyes and it was like seeing color for the first time. Sure what they did may be illegal or at the very least immoral, but Dipper had never been happier to just be alive than when he stood next to Bill.

Only, Bill was hiding from him too.

"You have a lot to think about, but no matter. I think your so called friends are worried about you. You can either go with them, or you can play hostage for a bit and learn the truth. The whole truth." What TimeBaby offered was a lot. He was borderline betraying Bill if he went with TimeBaby, but would the answers be worth it.

"No, I think I won't. You aren't wrong that I'm upset or that Bill seriously fucked up as far as our relationship is concerned. However, I'm going to face Bill with those trust issues when I see him again. I'm going to give him the opportunity to be straight with me. No he hasn't told me everything, but, he has never lied to me." Dipper said slamming on the breaks as soon as he finished talking to park the car.

Just ahead was a familiar pink lambo.

"I see, well then, I hope you get everything you're hoping for." Time Baby said calmly before teleporting to where ever.

Dipper threw himself from the car and walked up to Pyronicas car. The flaming haired woman regarded Dipper with some form of wariness. Probably wondering why Dipper looked so upset to be free.

"You and Bill have a LOT of explaining to do when we get back. Starting with who the hell TimeBaby is and why I have been LIED TO from the start. Now please tell me you have a change of clothes for me, because these prison things are itchy." Dipper said, surprising Pyronica with his cold standoffish demeanor.

"In the trunk. So, you met TimeBaby then. Yeah, I assume you have a right to know. I can explain in the car. Please don't be mad at Bill. He really does just want what's best for you." Pyronicas face was sad but also slightly apprehensive.

"Save your breath. I want to hear it from Bill. And I'm not mad. I am absolutely furious." Dipper sat in the passenger seat and said not a single word as Pyronica phoned Bill.

"Dipper is safe with me. We're gonna stop somewhere so he can change. . . Boss, he met TimeBaby...... I don't know, but he's really mad. . . I tried but he wants to hear it from you. . . I doubt this is something you can just explain over the phone Bill. . . No Boss, a shopping trip isn't going to fix this one. You are just going to have to come clean. He has a right to know, especially if TimeBaby came after him.... Alright, we'll meet you there. We're about twenty minuets away." Pyronica ended the call with a click.

"We never meant to hurt you Dipper, you know that right?" Pyronica said after a while to break the silence.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions Py. Bill and I are tethered together for eternity. That's what Bill told me, but that's not true is it. There's more to this claiming that I don't know isn't there. Bill is my lover and he won't tell me. You are the first friend I've made since leaving my parents house in California. You both lied and hid things from me. Honestly, with friends like you, I hardly need enemies." Dipper retaliated furiously. He was not in the mood to talk about his feelings, but he really was about ready to explode.

"I know we did. I'm so sorry. You're right, even if Bill wasn't ready, I should have told you what the whole plan was. I should have explained everything to you, but Bill said that you would be in more danger if you knew the whole truth. But that wasn't my decision to make. I know I messed up, but Bill really only wanted to keep you safe." Py was still defending Bill and Dipper was having none of it.

"I'm in more danger being ignorant to what's going on around me. It's the serpent you don't see that kills you right? We are done with this conversation. I will deal with Bill myself when I see him again." Dipper said ending the talk before it really had a chance to get anywhere.

They drove absolute silence.

Py would glance in Dippers direction every few minuets only to be met with a cold glare. The tense silence stretched on until they found an abandoned gas station in the middle of nowhere. Bill stood there looking relieved to see them there.

Py parked the car and shot Bill a warning look. Approach with caution almost.

Bill didn't notice as he raced forward, crushing Dipper into a hug.

"My Sapling. I'm so glad you're ok. We'll have to let your sister know. I was so worried." Bill ranted as he clutched Dipper tightly.

His joy at their reunion was met with silence. A bit concerned, Bill stood back to look into his lovers face.

Dipper punched him right in his arrogant face.

Bill stumbled back a few paces and the henchmaniacs gasped in pure horror.

"S, Sapling?" Bill questioned, holding his injured cheek and looking sadly at the young man who had nearly broken ones in his hand with the furybehind the hit.

"You have 5 minuets to tell me the truth Bill. The ENTIRE truth. The big plan, the claiming, everything. And it had better be good to make up for lying to me FOR A FUCKING YEAR!!!" Dipper yelled. If he were a demon like Bill, his entire for would be bathed in flames hot enough to melt the old asphalt he stood on.

"Sapling, I..." Bill, about to shoot off some excuse, was interrupted by Dipper.

"Don't you 'Sapling' me! I am not listening to your excuses Bill. Is anything you told me true? How can I possibly trust you if you won't tell me anything?" Dipper ranted furiously.

"I ... I understand. Let's at least go inside and sit down. It's a long story." Bill said gesturing to the gas station.

Dipper turned on his heel and grabbed the promised change of clothes from Pyronicas trunk.

Bill led the way inside, the place had been turned into a bit of a neutral ground meeting place for gangs when the gas station shut down over 30 years ago. It was a bit dusty, but not uncomfortable.

Dipper changed in the bathroom. The outfit Py had brought for him was one of his favorites. The gold crop top had a beautiful beaded design accross it. A black pair of skinny jeans that showed his assets just right. The black sheer cardigan with the loose flowing sleeves. The whole thing was so much more comfortable than the prison garb. Py had even brought the adorable black denim wedges that Dipper got purely for this outfit.

Dipper wished he had his makeup here with him as well, but figured he would likely skip it anyway, in favor of getting answers.

When Dipper reemerged from the bathroom a tense silence hung around the entire room. Bill and the henchmaniacs all looked like they were hoping for death before Dipper returned.

"Well then, all good stories start from the beginning. Get started." Dipper commanded and he relished in seeing every demon in the room flinch.

"The long and short of it is that my home dimension is dying. I took over dimension after dimension looking for a place where we could acclimate. The time giants came several millenia ago and wrecked the place. I destroyed them, but the power necessary cause our home to deteriorate faster.

To save our dimension I began moving our people into other dimensions in groups. Several of the dimensions were unihabited and housed our people rather well. Not all of them were.

Skipping ahead to now, This is the last dimension and I'm only going to get one shot to save the last group.

TimeBaby is mad because I stopped the other time giants and wants me dead. But I lose my twin broher and only family if I'm stopped now." Bill explained slowly as if he was trying not to overwhelm Dipper.

"Hardly worth hiding from me. You think I would have judged you for that? In your shoes I would have done the same thing to save Mabel, so you had better have more than that to share." Dipper was furious all over again. Really, Bill was hiding his intentions to save his brother? Surely that wasn't all.

"If TimeBaby wins, this dimension will be destroyed, and Bill will be sent back to our dying home a failure. Not to mention losing you." Py said trying to ease Dippers anger.

"Tell me something I haven't figured out yet." Dipper growled back at her. Py actually whimpered and stepped back letting Bill take over explanations again.

"Well, next is the claim I guess. Honestly, meeting you made things more complicated. See we demons are assigned mates at the start of our existence. I was told to follow the stars and I would find my mate with the bear. I disregarded it until I met you.

This being the last stop I had hoped I had outrun having a mate for the time being, but once I met you, I knew it was impossible. If anything happened to you, I would have destroyed my own plans with the grief, and then I would have lost Will too... I swear I just wanted to protect you." Bill continued. He looked into Dippers eyes and was met with a cold glare.

"I still haven't heard anything worth hiding from me. Bill, I would have happily helped you with this in any way I could. What did you think I was going to leave you because you come with a few issues. That's what a relationship is Bill. You can't solve my problems and not expect me to want to help carry yours." Dipper admonished.

"I'm sorry. The last part, the claim itself. No it's not finished. There's a spell we have to complete. The claim is more like an engagement in your terms. This spell is binding though. It binds our souls together. I had already screwed up with the claiming and I didn't want to bring this up until I brought over the last group from our home dimension. I wanted Will here for that." Bill finished.

Dipper said nothing.

Bill looked up hoping to see some give to Dippers anger. No such luck.

Dipper stood and walked up to Bill who seemed to cringe with every step Dipper took.

"It will take a lot to convince me to trust you again. I understand you must have thought that revealing me would show TimeBaby a weakness to exploit, and boy did he. I am beyond pissed and you are going to have to woo me all over again, but I can guarantee it will take a while. For every day you hid this from me you will have to make it up. It will be a year before you are allowd to touch me again. That's my final offer." Dipper spoke slowly and gave no room for argument.

"Deal." Bill agreed sadly. They didn't shake on it, Dipper wouldn't let him.

An awkward silence fell across the room.

"Shall we figure out what to do about TimeBaby then?" Teeth interjected. The whole room agreed that a change in topic was necessary. 

It didn't escape anyones eyes that while Dipper sat next to Bill, they never touched and there was a few inches between them that might as well been the entire length of the wall of China.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper let's Mabel in on the whole thing. Mabel tells Dipper they found more that just untested drugs in the forgotten basement of the Mystery Shack.  
> There's more going on than meets the eye and Mabels morals are questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, we are almost there. The final confrontation is coming up, along with the shocking new ending. Everything is about to come to light, but will it be a success or end in failure. And for whom?

Mabel was irritated. But she remained calm.

"Yeah well while you've been on your personal episode of Jerry Springer, we uncovered the weirdest thing in the Shacks hidden basement. It looks like a portal from a bad sci-fi tv series I tried to watch once. I'm guessing this is the contraption Bill needs to save his brother, but there hasn't been power here for years so we can't tell if it even runs.

Speaking of Bill, remind me to punch him later. Even Pacifica can't believe he hid this from you. Idiot." Mabel ranted the last bit as her agrivation came back to the forefront of her mind.

"No need, I already punched him in the face. There's a very satisfying bruise, I promise. Yes that's likely the portal he started building with Ford decades ago. Ford moved it after they had their falling out and Bill has been across the globe looking for it. It may need to be disassembled, moved and then put back together. According to Bill, it requires massive amounts of power to keep running properly, so it will likely divert even the largest of power grids. It will probably cause massive blackouts but if it doesn't stay running properly it could potentially explode causing the same amount of damage as several nuclear  bombs." Dipper explained.

"Yikes, no wonder Ford cut the project. That's a lot of power, especially back when it was built. We've come a long way since then. Still we would need a massive power grid to hold it steady long enough for Bill to pull everyone through. The only places like that are major cities. The panic would be wide spread. It would take a massive cover-up." Mabel said back. She wasn't real sure about this whole plan.

"Even so it's their last chance. I'm thinking New York. They've had massive blackouts before and it could easily be blamed on faulty old wiring at the plant." Dipper reasoned.

 "Yeah, but if it blows or anything goes wrong, I don't want to be responsible for the massive loss of life." Mabel reasoned.

"You won't need to. If there's a problem, Bill planned for a failsafe. Basically a big red deactivation button. It will automatically shut down the whole system. We only need it open about an hour. It will hardly put a dent in the day to day lives of the people there. It's our best bet Mabes." Dipper concluded.

Sighing. Mabel gave in. It was logical and the fail safe made it easier to stomach.

"Ok, but you better be roght about thos brobro. Grunkle Ford goes on trial in a week. I don't see them prosecuting him. A slap on the wrist at best. So be careful and be fast." Mabel said as she hung up her phone.

She stared at the glittery pink case and tried to process everything that was happening.

"Everything ok Love." Pacifica asked as she watched the young woman finally put her phone down on her desk.

"Yeah. It's just a lot. Sorry to keep you. Shall we go?" Mabel had ended up asking the blonde on a date while they were covered in dusty old documents in the mystery shack.

Pacifica had stuttered and blushed, but agreed.

They had to act like nothing was wrong and both women would be lying if they said it wasn't a bit thrilling. They could be caught. Ford could out the whole thing at his hearing as soon as the portal wasn't listed among the items found.

Mabel wondered if this was the adrenaline rush Dipper had become addicted to.

Probably.

Dipper never rocked the boat before. Now it was all he did. Easy to see why.

Even Wendy was getting addicted. She had acted as extra muscle while 8ball and Teeth put up a fake wall in front of the portal until it could be moved.

Glitter shots! They were all becoming criminals now.

"Hey! Snap out of it. We are at the restaurant already. It will be ok. Bill and his guys know what they're doing. Besides, with Dipper keeping Bill under control, there will be few to no casulties. But to pull it off, he's trusting us to keep everything on the down low. You can't seem phased." Pacifica called her out of her thoughts.

"I know. You're right as always. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving." Mabel exclaimed as she got out of the car. She smiled as she pulled Pacifica along into the restaurant.

Pacifica was right.

It would all be ok.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the machine. Yeah, I'm gonna black out New York again. Sorry New Yorkers, nothing personal, but it really is convenient.

Dipper was stressed. He was in the middle of putting the finishing touches on the portal, having finally put the finishing touches on it as well as updating the tech it was connected to, hopfully that would help keep the thing from going haywire.

It had been a pain figuring out the decades old wiring and finally Dipper had just gotten modern wires and tech and redid the whol things wiring.

"You realize you just gave yourself more work Sapling. It would have worked fine as it was." Bill aid for probably the thousandth time.

"No, I made it so you had more time to get your brother back. Every second counts." Dipper argued, also for the thousandth time.

"Sorry Sapling, I know, I just never intended to drag you into my personal problems. It isn't fair that you have to compromise yourself like this." Bill was trying to be sympathetic.

Dipper threw the wrench he had just finished using at him, hitting Bill in the foot.

"AH! Hey what was that for?!" Bill shouted holding his throbbing foot while bouncing on the other where he was standing. He reminded Dipper of every Tom and Jerry episode ever.

"We are together. Your personal problems are mine as well. I deserve to know the issues we need to face together. Now, stop whining and hand me the control panel, we still need to hook it up to the portal. Trust me when I say going wireless was a safety precaution we needed." Dipper added incredulously.

He had kept Bill in line and had kept to his threat that Bill was not allowed to touch him just yet. Bill had even respected that. Bill may not have touched him, they didn't even sleep in the same room anymore, not that that was Bills idea.

You could tell, if you knew him, that Bill wanted nothing more than to hold Dipper. Even if sex wasn't involved, just the act of hugging Dipper close would have calmed Bills freyed nerves.

"You're staring again Bill. Stop it." Dipper called out as he set up the wireless connection to the control panels.

"Sorry Sapling. Should I leave?" Bill asked sadly. He looked bad, like he hadn't slept in days. The claim was fading with the lack of physical contact and every instinct in Bills body told him to renew it; to hold Dipper close and not let go, yet he couldn't. Bill was terrified of scaring Dipper away further.

"It's fading you know." Bill really hadn't intended to say anything out loud, but figured it was a good thing at this point. The hiding things had done more to drive Dipper away than anything else, so maybe opening up here might do some good to repair the damage.

"What is?" Dipper asked looking up and leveling Bill with a concerned look upon hearing the quiet tone in Bills voice.

"My claim on you. It's fading. The mark on your neck is almost gone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Dipper, when this year long ban is over, will you let me claim you again? I'm terrified of losing you before then. Humans are so fragile. You could get sick, you could get hurt. There are so many things that could kill you. I'm not sure if I could keep going on if you die." Bill said sadly.

"Bill, you're being silly. A year isn't very long. And I've told you before, if you had asked in the first place I would have said yes. You hiding things from me is what caused this, so I can't tell you enough how glad I am you told me about the claim fading now." Dipper stood and took Bills hand in his. The first contact since Dipper had been let into the whole plan.

Bill looked down at their connected hands looking like he was about to cry. Bill didn't really dare to move, letting Dipper set the pace, but wanting nothing more than to pull Dipper into him.

Dipper himself was also feeling overwhelmed. It had felt awkward between he and Bill for days. Dipper wanted nothing more than to help Bill, his entire goal since joining his ranks had been to be useful to him. This fact only making Bills habit of hiding things so much worse.

They both felt a bit overwhelmed. There were a lot of hurt feelings and plenty of tense nerves between them.

To think they had been so intimate before, but somehow just holding each others hand felt so special.

"Boss, I don't mean to interupt, but it's almost time. Teeth got into the power plants system. We'll be connected in less than five minuets." Xanthar came in and reported.

Dipper slowly, Bill would like to say reluctantly, drops his hand. Dipper nodded to Xanthar who, as had been the pattern lately, left swiftly.

Dipper grabbed the control pannel and finished connecting it as the power in the abandoned building they were in was turned on. The power was on. It was time.

And exactly a year after joining Bill, nearly to the day, Bill felt a great sadness, even as he was about to see the final stages of his century long plan finally fall into place. All Bill wanted in that moment was for Dipper to take his hand again, and that only made him feel guilty as he also needed to save his brother.

Bill main solace was that maybe Will would have the advice he needed to reconnect with Dipper. Will always was better at this sort of thing than he was.

"Ok, you ready Bill? It's time to go see your brother." Dipper said softly as he smiled up at the demon.

Bill nodded and stepped forward as Dipper threw the switch and everything started powering on.

The lights started to flicker and eventually completely blacked out and soon Dipper could see out the far window as different areas of New York started to go black.

Then finally it settled as the portal formed, and stayed solid.

Dipper sat, ready to stand guard as Bill stepped through without looking back. Dipper watched as his back disappeared into the swirling mass of light.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gonna follow Bill for a bit. I mean come on, we gotta meet Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. Forgive me anyway.

Bill couldn't bring himself to look Dipper in the eye before he stepped through the portal. He could feel Dipper watching him though. His eyes following him sadly as the light enveloped him.

But, Bill needed to focus. He shoul pop up relatively close to where WIll was. Will should have spent his time here gathering everyone else who was willing to leave this dying world together. 

"Bill! Brother there you are. We were beginning to worry. Everyone is ready... What's wrong?" Will's excited voice reached Blls ears and the blond turned to see his brother in his demonic form.

Still, when it came to the emotional side of the mind, Will was frighteningly sharp. The blue triangle had caught on fairly quickly that something was bothering Bill.

"I'll explain on the way. I need your advice on something." Bill proceded to tell Will all about he recent time on Earth. Will listened intently as they walked to one of the few buildings left standing.

"You, Brother I'm really sorry, but you're kind of an idiot." Will said bluntly.

"Yes, thank you for that, captain obvious, but what do I do now?" Bill asked incredulously.

"Sounds to me like you need to just keep doing what you did just before you came here. Open up to him you doofus. It sounds like he loves you, but doesn't think  you trust him. I don't blame him. But you need to open up to him. We'll be talking about the acid thing later though. Is that honestly necessary?" Will looked at Bill like he wanted to drop him off a building.

"What, it's ingenious. Those chemicals combined together reomve a persons ability to percieve social noramalities allowing them to act as they really want. It's genious I tell you. The things humans come up with on accident are so interesting and they put it all to waste." Bill said diverting the conversation as they entered the dilapidated buildin.

"Well this is everyone. Shall we?" Will said as the small group stood to follow the demon twins to the portal.

"Really? No one else wanted to leave. This is the last trip. There's only like twenty demons here." Bill said surprised. There were at least 500 demons left on planet, so for only 20 or so to be here...

"I tried brother, but the rest are ancient. They were here when the world was created. I tried reasoning with them, but they just agreed that their time was going to come when the world died." Will explained sadly.

"It's a shame. Their knowledge and power will be missed, but I won't force anyone who doesn't want to go. Probably couldn't even if I wanted to." Bill said resolutely.

Will only nodded as they led the last group of refugees to the portal.

It didn't take long to get to the portal again. Bill had explained some basics about the planet to them on the way there and that his friends there would help them acclimate with the humans there after obtaining a human body for them to inhabit.

The whole group nodded along with his explainations and asked questions along the way. They all seemed excited and nervous to start their new lives.

One by one they started to file through the portal, some edging through it like it would burn them, others just running through before their nerves could stop them.

Bill took this time to tae one last look at his home dimension.

The sky was red as the distant sun that had provided this world with life slowly died. The explosion was being counted down on an old magical time clock. Three years left.

The dilapidated buildings and old roads that were once part of the largest city in this world, run entirely on self restoring magic was cast with a creepy red glow.

There were only two buildings still stable and standing. The old home they had just come from and the old demon council building. The last of their population likely staying there to live out the last days.

"Brother, it's time." Will said standing beside him to take one last look as well.

"Yeah let's go." Bill said turning. Only to see his worst nightmare come true.

The portal was shutting down.

"NO!" Bill shouted. Both demons made a break for the fast closing portal.

There wasn't time. Bill, being the self sacrificing ass that he had been for the last few centuries, pushed his borther forward.

"Tell Dipper I'm sorry." He said as his brother disappeared through the portal, this time leaving Bill behind.

Bill looked up at where the portal had been, now just a useless magical gate. There wasn't enough magical energy left to repower it from this side. Bill was trapped.

His only thought was what had happened to Dipper. Dipper was mad at him, but surely not enough to trap him and Will here. No, something definately went wrong. Not enough power? Some other interference?

Bill would need to talk to Will through the mindscape to figure that out. Until then however....

Bill slowly made his way to the council building. Maybe the elders would have a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but also really not. I'm aware it's an evil cliff hanger.  
> Also, comment please. Even if it's just to say you hate me for trapping Bill alone in a dying dimension after a rocky goodbye.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out what happened and he's devastated. Which enemy could have done it? Ford, and old enemy of Bills who wants revenge for being tricked? Or Gideon who really wants Bill out of the way so he can have Dipper? Or the illusive Time Baby who wants Bill dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so admittedly, I really didn't want to write this chapter cause this is actually where the Poor Dipper tag comes into play. I hate myself a bit, but don't worry, the ending will be worth it, I promise.

Dipper watched on in horror as the demons filtered in but there was no sign of Bill. When the portal closed with no explaination, Dipper couldn't move. He stared at the closed portal in shock, unable to mentally process the emotions ravaging his mind.

"Dipper?" Pyronica had come to his side as soon as she realized Bill wasn't among the group. Dipper still hadn't really reacted much. He hadn't even blinked really.

"What just?" Dipper couldn't even form the words. He just gaped as his mind caught up with reality.

"I don't know. I'm gonna call Teeth and see if he can explain what just happened. The power cut off here, but New York is still black." Pyronica explained.

As if he was ripping his very soul in two, Dipper turned his head to the window. Indeed the city was still black.

"Teeth, I'm begging you. Tell me we can turn it back on." Dipper vaguely heard Pyronica shout over the phone.

Dipper knew the answer already. If the city was still black, then something happened to the main power plant. The smaller plants wouldn't produce enough power by themselves to turn the portal back on or even power the city. They were built to run as back up power for primary funtions only. Street lights and such.

"Are you Dipper?" One of the demons approached him just as the first wave of tears began to prick his eyes.

They demons body was a blue floating triange with a crooked top hat and only an eye as a facial feature.

Dipper could only nod his assent. He had a hunch this must be Will. He had been the last demon to come though before the portal closed. 

"I'm sorry. Bill pushed me through before the portal closed. He said to tell you he was sorry." The demon seemed to droop sadly as Dipper really started to cry.

 Pyronica had finished her call, but was definately displeased. She kept herself together as she got the demon refugees settled and helped them morph into human bodies, some looking more human than others. Once filed out she and Will somehow got Dipper to move from where he was and into a chair a few rooms away.

"What happened?" Dipper finally asked an extremely concerned Pyronica.

"You sure you're up to working right now? I don't think you're in a good place for that." She said, the worry dripping from her voice and etched into her face seeing the cold and almost emotionless face of her friend.

"Py, please. I really just need to do something. I know how this works. If I let myself dwell on this I'm going to just end up in a spiraling depression I can't get out of. Please, just, speak." Dipper said. He couldn't really nail the feeling he was experiencing. There was extreme levels of grief, obviously, but even as the tears rolled down his face, he also felt cold and empty.

"Ok, well. It was an attack. The power plant was blown up by someone. Gideon is likely still licking his wounds, and Ford s supposed to still be in custody pending his trial which isn't until tomorrow. My best bet is Time Baby. When Bill first started this project the portals were less stable. It was Time Babys belief that Bill was being selfish saving the population of our dying world at the risk of so many others, so he went and attacked Bill along with the rest of the time giants. But, they killed several innocents in the process, and in his anger Bill destroyed their entire population. All but one. And I bet Time Baby wants revenge." She explained. 

"Makes sense, but we don't have any proof. For now we need to lay low. I only pray this is passed off as a terrorist threat and we get left alone. That being said, it's entirely possible that the one behind this will out us for our involvement. We need to pack the portal back up and take it with us or hide it in a secure location.

Will, how long do we have to try to get Bill out?" Dipper asked turning to the triangle as he tried morphing into a human shape.

"Well, time runs differently here. Three years is how long we have in our dimension, but that's a lot less time than what we have here here. I'd say, more like thirty years here." Will said optimistically, following Dippers train of thought. 

"Well, that's something at least. We can lay low until this blows over a bit and then try again. We'll need a seperate power source though. If we make a public attempt like this again, it will only spell disaster." Dipper concluded.

Pyronica and Will both nodded in agreement.

"I can contact Bill in the mindscape. Maybe the elders can help. They possess the rest of the magic in our world, perhaps they know of another way to at least get Bill out of the dying dimension." Will said as his form finally arranged itself.

He looked almost exactly like Bill. His hair was blue where Bills was blonde, and Will was a bit thinner and a tad shorter, but otherwise identical. Dipper actually thought is was Bill for a moment, only to sink back into that cold emptyness that was apparently going to be ever present now.

"Yeah, if you can contat him then do so. Smack him for me would you." Dipper said, half trying to joke, but also being entirely serious. Bill deserved it, making him worry like this.

"Of course. At any rate, I'm goin to go check on everyone, make sure they are adjusting to their human forms alright. Maybe help them adjust them a bit more to help them blend in." Will announced. Dipper nodded as he left.

"Dipper, I don't think you're handling this well. I know losing a mate effects everyone differently, but Dipper, you are honestly worrying me. The others too. I've never seen you so cold." Pyronica said sadly, trying to get Dipper to open up to her again.

"But I am cold. It's like my chest turning into an empty freezer. Cold and hollow. I don't know why. Earlier it felt like my very soul was being clawed to shreds, now I'm just.... I don't know how else to describe this emotion." Dipper said, a strange expression flashing on his face.

"You haven't come to terms with it yet. You or Will, if I'm being honest. Dipper the chances of getting Bill out are slim to none. There's a reason that was the last trip. There needs to be enough magical energy on both sides to open the portal. There likely isn't on the other side where Bill is to transport him anywhere, let alone back here." Pyronica was trying to be nice about it, but reality was often harsh. Not making it back through was basically a death sentence for Bill.

"Py, go and inform the others. We need  to move out soon. We need to move the portal somewhere safe. We can go to our hideout in Ohio. It's in the country and doesn't get a lot of traffic. I need to call Mabes and let her know what happened." Dippers voice was strained, but he took charge well.

Py didn't question it, going to tell the others what Dipper wanted to do. She had no problems letting Dipper take over the gang in Bills absense. In a weird twisted way, she supposed keeping that going would be a good distraction where Dipper needed it.

Dipper now alone sniffled a bit. Tears were still falling down his face at random as he dialed his sister. She may still harbor a grudge for him taking Dipper away, but Dipper didn't doubt she would be heart broken with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets better I promise. There's like a few more things to cover. But the climax has been reached. I apologize if it feels like I'm rushing through the rest of this in my excitement.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel makes a bold decision. Something that will affect everything she ever believed in. . . We also get Pacificas response. Will they weather through this, or will this end their relationship before it really gets to start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so stoked that we are getting so close to the ending. I know I probably said this a lot already but to be fair this was only supposed to be ten chapters and we are getting close to thirty. This was a lot less complicated in my head when I started and now there are a lot more loose ends to tye up.

"Bill got trapped in the other dimension. Dipper said he has time to get him back out, but he thinks Will is lying about how much time he has. Paz, he was so upset." Mabel informed the blonde.

"Is there no end to those people lying to him. Seems to me they are trying to protect him from the inevitable which will only hurt him that much more." Paz replied, annoyed beyond belief that these people keep underestimating how much  Dipper could actually handle.

"I need to go to him. I have to be there for him." Mabel was almost in tears herself. She sat down on the couch at Paz's house, where she had been staying.

"No. Your psych eval is tomorrow. You miss that and everything you went through to be a cop goes down the tubes. You won't get a job anywhere. Plus if you go back into their gang, people will just assume you switched sides like your twin. You'd be a fugitive." Paz replied calmly, though she somehow got the feeling that wasn't important.

"I know, but I wasn't there for him before. I can't just abandon him now when he needs me the most. Paz I don't want to leave you or anyone, but Dipper really needs me. He still doesn't trust the gang again yet so he must feel really alone right now. I can't do that to him. Not again." Mabel was freely crying now, unable to hold her emotions back anymore now that they were in private.

"I know Mabes. Ok, but you aren't going alone. I'm going with you. I'm sick of these stupid suits and morons that are too high up the ladder to be useful anyway." Paz declared.

Mabels jaw dropped to the floor in disbelief, unable to figure out how in the world Pacifica came to the conclusion she did.

"You don't have to do that. Your family name just started to clear and you've worked so hard for it. I can't do that to you." Mabel was concerned with the ease at which Paz was offering to ruin any good name she had.

"Oh please. It wasn't clearing up at all. My parents only went straight to save themselves. The reason no one listened to me, in charge or not, is because of my family history. I was never going to be anything but a 'dirty cop' to them. So, what's there to save?" Paz admitted reluctantly.

It was no secret that Paz had worked very long hours and under extreme stress and scrutiny to save her family name. To throw that away and call it fruitless was a hard pill to swallow.

"If you insist. Shall we go then? Dipper is sending me directions to the base where they are heading. Or rather a meeting place where a member of the gang is going to meet us to take us there." Mabel said, gazing at her phone waiting for the message to come through. 

"Ok. We can take my personal car. It doesn't have a tracker in it and has better gas milage anyway." Pacifica said as she rose from the couch pulling Mabel along with her.

* * *

 

"What do you mean he wants to meet with me. Last I checked Bud Gleeful wasn't exactly a fan of mine and Bills relationship. Bill didn't even want me around him. That and Mabel just got here. I was about to go greet her." Dipper was ridiculously confused at Pyronicas statement that Bud Gleeful of all people, was wanting to meet with him.

"Yes, but in Bills absence, everyone recongizes you as the guy in charge now. I know you're trying to figure out how to power the portal again to get Bill out, but we still have an operation to run in the mean time." Py stated rather bluntly. It was true that Dipper had basically taken over as the new leader, holding the Cipher syndicate together, but he hadn't expected to also handle meeting other crime lords.

"Py, I'm not meeting him dressed up like this. He probably dislikes me as it is." Dipper argued, hoping this would be the end of it and she would handle the meeting instead.

Unfortunately, the side of her that kept Bill from ever getting lazy in his work revolving the gang, now revolved around not letting Dipper get away with not handling the work load Bill left behind.

"No need to fret. I have a suit for you. Bill was going to have you wear it when you started joining work functions anyway. He was saving it for you until you were ready to start leading operations yourself." She said matter of factly as though she hadn't dropped a bomb on Dipper.

Bill was planning on having Dipper run operations. He was going to let Dipper take a leading role. He still didn't tell him anything.

"He wanted a partner, but he never told me the truth. I don't understand Py, what was going through his head?" Dipper said, slumping a bit as he let Py pull out the suit.

"He was planning to tell you. He kept fretting over how you would react and ended up procrastinating. He was stuck on whether or not to avoid you getting hurt by being involved, or letting you in and be a real partner to you. He may have gone about it all kinds of wrong, but he really was only thinking of you." She said laying the suit out for him.

The outfit was fancier than Dipper had ever felt comfortable with. The long sleeved button up shirt was the same blue as Bills fire. The vest was a black silk with blue buttons. The slacks and shoes were a plain black as well and it came with a gold colored bolo tie. There was no overcoat, suggesting Bill had put in enough thought to know Dipper would likely never wear it.

Slipping into the outfit surprised Dipper a bit. It was far more comfortable that he would have assumed it would be. The materials were soft and cut to fit. They fit him well.

He was just adjusting the tie when Mabel appeared with Pacifica in tow. That was unexpected.

"Mabes, hey." Dipper called out, seeing her come in.

"Dipper are you ok? I'd have thought you'd be upset." Mabel said coming in and hugging her broher tightly.

"I'll get by. Nice to see you again Pacifica. I wasn't expecting you, so I only have one room ready. I hope you don't mind sharing." Dipper said nodding to the blonde.

"No need to worry about me. I've been sharing a room with Mabel since you ran off from the escourt van." Paz admitted, a slight blush forming on her face.

"Oh, I see. Well then, Mabes if you could let go for a bit, I rather like my ribs not broken." Dipper said casually with a small huff at the end to kind of emphasize his point.

"Ah, sorry, and you're all dressed up too. And not like a girl this time. Though I do hope you are planning to do something with your hair." Mabel said trying to keep up the unexpectedly light mood.

"I honestly don't have a clue. I have a meeting in about thirty minuets though, if you want to help me out." Dipper offered. It would be a good chance to hang out with his sister in a not so stressful situation.

"You bet. I'm gonna need gel though." She said a smile on her face.

"Yes, I have gel. Do your worst." Dipper agreed. Paz simply smiled. Mabel was right. These two should stay together and support one another.

It took fifteen minuets to get Dippers curls to cooperate and stay put. Mabel had even tried to keep the bangs down to cover his forhead, as Dipper always did, but when it proved impossible, Dipper was surprisingly ok with his birthmark showing.

With his hair gelled back, and his suit straightend out, he looked like an entirely different person. He looked so, in control that it concerned Mabel a bit.

"Well, you clean up nice. Wouldn't have guessed it." Paz complimented.

"Thanks. I think. Still, I'm not sure if I prefer this or the wild outfits I've been wearing. It's not as stiff as I remember suits being." Dipper confessed.

"It's amazing what the right fabirc and ut will do to an otherwise uncomfortable outfit." Paz commented to herself and Dipper couldn't really argue with that.

"Dipper it's time to go. Teeth can take the girls to their room and you and I can make this meeting." Py said reentering the room. She had recieved Bud Gleeful already and he was waiting.

"Ok, let's go. I suspect you two can get settled without me. I'll rejoin you once I'm done." Dipper announced, leaving briskly. He really wanted to get this over with.

"Did Mr. Gleeful tell you what this was about?" Dipper asked Pyronica as they made their way through the repurposeed factory.

"No, he didn't say. He said it was private. I'm assuming he only wants you to hear what he has to say for now." Py said as she walked steadily by Dippers side.

The gang could only stare as they watched Dipper walk past to the office he had claimed for official meetings. He hadn't expected to have any so the room was bare of all but the essentials. A large desk and a few office chairs were all that inhabited the room.

"Mr. Gleeful. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dipper said, sporting a cold expression as he maintained a business like composure.

Pyronica seemed startled by the personality switch, but quickly dismissed it. She had seen Dippers personality switch on a dime before, but she'd never seen him in full on work mode.

"Thank you for seeing me, and on such sort notice. I apologize if this seems a bit rude, but I wonder if we may keep this matter private for now. I have an offer for you but it's rather unconventional, and if you were to refuse, it could be rather embarrasing." Bud said gesturing to Pyronica who stood by the open door, a few henchmaniacs failing miserably to look uniterested.

"Of course. Pyronica if you would be so kind as to close the door on your way out." Dipper instructed, not leaving any room for argument.

The pink haired woman nodded as she left gently shutting the door behind her.

"I apologize for any misunderstanding, I am aware that Bill was trapped back in his dimension. Seems we are both going through a loss.

Which brings me to my proposition. I am aware of the reasons for Bills dealings. I respected him for what he sacrificed. My former son however, paid no heed to my warnings to not cross him. I have had to remove Gideon from the equation. He's been disinherited and surrendered to a state prison. I don't suspect he'll get out any time soon." Mr Gleeful paused searching Dippers face for a reaction.

He recieved none.

"I'm sorry you've had to do that. I'm aware you were planning to retire soon as well. What are your plans there?" Dipper asked, keeping his face straight.

"That's why I'm here. The Gleeful family is fallen from any kind of honor. I don't intend to give those rights to any of those grubby fools.

I propse something of a personal nature, which will allow you to inherit the rights to the Gleeful assets and fortune. We may have primarily made our money if illegal drugs and firearms, but we also dabbled in technology and magic.

I propse you allow me to adopt you. It would be on paper only, but with you as my new successor, you would command both the Cipher and Gleeful sydicates." Dipper froze for a moment. That was rather... he hated to say unexpected again, but there it was.

"I see why you wanted to keep this private. You were right to give me some time to think this over. There's a lot at stake, no matter wat we do. With Bill gone though, it'll be difficult to keep the Cipher gang running. Merging the two would give you an heir and the Gleeful funds and personel would keep us running. Still it's a gamble at best. I doubt your other family members will take kindly to this." Dipper replied.

"Indeed. That's why this is such a private matter. I don't mean to offend of course. I know Gideon gave you a lot of trouble. I also know he was involved in the power plant incident. He supplied someone with the eplosives necessary. I have yet to figure out who, but I don't doubt he's directly responsible. This was the final action that resulted in his disinheritance." Bud looked sadly at Dipper. Even he could see how much Bills absense affected the young man before him.

When Bud first saw the young man, clad so provocatively and drapped over Bill like another layer of clothing, Bud was rather disgusted. Yet, it was clear they were very much made for each other. Without Bill around, the young man before him was clearly a different person. As though he couldn't be himself or even be relatively ok without the insane demon beside him.

"I appreciate this. It means a lot that you came here. I will need to think about this." Dipper concluded.

A knock on the door made both men hesitate to speak further.

"Dipper, it's Mabel. I know you're busy but I wanted to ask you something. I'll be real quick I promise." Mabels voice drifted through the door.

Dipper immediately relaxed. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Come in." Dipper said gently, the first real emotion Bud had sensed from him.

"Sorry to interupt, but I was wondering if you could maybe let me borrow a change of clothes. I was in a hurry to get here and didn't pack anything." Mable said poking her head in.

"That's fine. Does Paz need anything?" Dipper asked smiling slightly.

"She said she wouldn't touch your wardrobe with a ten foot pole so she's borrowing from Pyronica." Mabel answered with a slight giggle.

Dipper blushed a bit, not really sure if this was appropriate considering present company.

"You know Dipper, if it makes it easier, my offer would also extend to your sister. Working together you two would make a powerful pair. Just something to consider.

However, I must make this meeting brief. I have my own work to get to after all. I'll expect an answer from you soon. Also keep the suit. It's more befitting for your new station." Bud said, dropping that last nugget of advice.

"Of course. I wish you the best of luck." Dipper said courteously as the muscular man moved to leave.

"You as well boy. You as well." He said walking out to the main room, rejoining he guards and leaving.

"What was that all about?" Mabel asked confused.

"I'll explain later. For now let's get you cleaned up and settled." Dipper said, his thoughts a whirl of possibilities.

Still, he would need to talk to Mabel about this if she was potentially going to get involved. It was clear she wouldn't be going back to the police, but she hadn't agreed to really switch sides either.

Still, the offer was tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, see what I'm doing here yet? HEHEHEHEHE. Anyway, please comment and let me know what you think.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's jump over to Bill. It's been a few days and frankly we need to catch up with the blonde man trapped in a dying dimension with nothing to do but stare at a death clock. Basically, Bill be very bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm sort of on a different cliff from the last chapter. Bear with me. There is a solution.

Five days. This dimension was dying and Bill had spent the last five days doing nothing. Even speaking with Will through the mindscape hadn't really given him any relief. Dipper wasn't taking his absense well, which gave Bill mixed feelings. He was glad Dipper still loved him that much, but he was also anguished that he was the cause of his Saplings clear depression.

The elders were debating ways to get Bill off this dimension. If nothing else, he could hop dimensions until he could eventually get back to Earth. That could take anywhere from a decade to a century though. He didn't have that kind of time. Dipper would have moved on without him by then, assuming his depression didn't completely crush him.

As far as Bill could tell from what he'd seen through Wills eyes, Dipper had done what he had always done to handle his despression. He'd dived into work with the kind of devotion that spoke volumes of his mental status. Bill was going to have a talk with Dipper about his inability to handle his emotions if he ever got back to him.

No, Bill was smart. He'd figure out a way, no matter what it took. He couldn't sit here in this dying dimension and wait for death.

"Well, well, well. Lookie here. I found you!" In came a voice Bill had been simultaneiously expecting and dreading.

"Time Baby. So nice to see you. Should I say congratulations or screw you. I'm not sure." Bill said, a grimace shown clear on his face as he turned from his walk around to face the giant infant.

"Haha. Indeed. Must say, I like that hopeless look in your eyes. Very satisfying. It was lovely to see that look of panic after the power plant blew. I even had a little fun and ripped the soul out of that mate of yours. Consider it a mercy. Had I not, he would have shattered into a thousand pieces. Maybe even killed himself. I'll just leave that with you. I'll enjoy watching you disintegrate in three years." Time Baby announced as he vanished, leaving behind an illuminating light in a jar.

Bill caught the precious glass before it fell. He was enraged. With Dippers soul here, he would die with him. The destruction of this universe would rip his soul apart. It was beyond cruel.

Bill took the jar with him as he stormed back into the council building. Another thought had come to him. If Dippers soul was here, then there was at least a small connection between the two worlds. If Bill was the type to give in to despair, that connection would spread the destruction of his world into Dippers, ending that dimension as well, but Time Baby had finally made the mistake Bill was looking for. That connection could also take him back to Earth before the end of the count down.

With that in mind, Bill stormed in.

"Bill Cipher. We have not figured out a way to get you back to your mate yet. We agreed to send for you when and if it was possible." The head elder spoke. It was said the demon was there for the birth of this dimension and he was obviously going to see its death as well.

"But I do. Time Baby finally made a mistake. Much as it angers me and I do plan to destroy that no good infant, he left me this." Bill announced, showing the pulsing light that was Dippers soul.

"A soul from the universe to which you wish to travel? Indeed. We can use this to send you there. I presume you wish to leave as soon as possible." The dark mass that looked like shadows spoke again.

"Yes, how soon can we get enough magic together?" Bill said, offering to use his own if it meant this would go faster.

"About three days time. We are  old and even with your massie amounts of energy, we would need the time to stabalize the pathway so that this soul isn't damaged any more that it already is." Another elder, a demon that had no physical form, but whose aura gave off enough presence to know where he was, spoke up.

Bill was heavily resistant to giving them the tiny glass jar, but had to trust them and their superior experience to create the pathway to get him back. Besides, he needed to tell Will the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so super short chapter, but as with my other shorter chapters, there was a lot of information to digest.  
> Comment please. Thank you. I hope you guys are enjoying this.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper updates Mabel about his meeting with Bud Gleeful and comes to a conclusion about what to do. They also find out what became of Fords hearing.

It was with great restraint that Mabel didn't shout everything that had happened in her surprise.

"But, I mean I get why, but...why? He could make it so much easier by lettling the Cipher Syndicate fall and take over everything. He doesn't have to go about this like he propsed. What are you going to do?" Mabel said in a whisper yell as she attempted to remain quiet.

"I'm considering this deal rather heavily. With the tech he's aquired and the help of the magical artifacts he has, we could get Bill back. Then we'd run both groups cohesively. Even if we can't save Bill, that's a huge aquisition." Dipper argued. He didn't care for the Gleeful family much, but this deal would be huge.

"So, why tell me anyway? I thought this was private." Mabel asked confused.

"Remember what he said after you came in. He's offering this to the both of us. If I take this deal it will include you as well. I wasn't going to just take it without consulting you. Besides, if we can't save Bill in time, I'm not going to be able to run both groups by myself. I would need your help." Dipper explained.

"I see. But Dipper, I don't know if I can even do this kind of thing. I know I can't really go back to before, but this job would require killing people Dipper." Mabel reasoned.

"Being a cop requires you kill people. At least it did when you joined the task force. Their rule was specifically shoot first ask questions later. You were prepared for that." Dipper countered. 

"Don't you out logic me. I had no intention to shoot to kill. Besides, that's different. This is more like cold blood killing." Mabel said conflicted as she knew her brother wasn't wrong.

"I can have Py initiate you. It isn't fun, but if you and Pacifica are going to stick around it may be for the best. I'd need to put you to work eventually anyway." Dipper considered. He knew first hand that initiating was difficult, but if Mabel was going to stay, she needed to understand the life she was jumping into.

"What's that mean?" Mabel asked somewhat concerned.

"Well, your first kill for one. Part two is a secret. You don't come back from part two." Dipper sort of explained. The old plant where the vats were was in Virginia in an old nearly abandoned town. He could entrust Mabel and Pacifica with that much.

"And if we can't do it?" Mabel asked sadly.

"Well, then you never see part two, to keep it secret, and you are stuck doing paperwork until we can get your identity changed and reemerse you into society in a random location. At least that's the procedure Bill told me." Dipper said shrugging. 

"Bill made you do this too? Who did you kill though?" She asked still kind of quiet as she took everything in.

"McGucket. Didn't know who he was until after though. It wasn't a great feeling and even now I try not to kill unless I feel the need to. Though when I find out who Gideon gave those explosives to, you can bet your life they are as good as dead." Dipper said that last part through gritted teeth. Oh he would enjoy ending whoever tasked Gideon to hand over the explosives.

"Even if it's Grunkle Ford?" Mabel wasn't clueless. She had been caught up with everything.

"Yes, even him." Dipper admitted darkly.

"How'd you find out about the illegal drug testing anyway? That doesn't seem like something he would do." Mabel asked curious.

"It's honestly more common than you would think. Especially places like that. Asylums that are set aside for the criminally insane are often the victim of illegal testing because no one cares if it's going on or not. To be honest I didn't actally know, but it wasn't a hard guess. Great Uncle Ford was obsessed with catching Bill. I figured he wanted revenge and the best way to do that includes using what means he had. I bet you he was testing those drugs specifically to find a way to get back at Bill." Dipper concluded.

"So you played the system, knowing it would give you more time?" Mabel asked.

"Something like that. Ford would do anything to get to Bill. Even if that meant using me. I knew that, even if I was  criminal at the time, I was also a previous employee and a relative of his. They had no choice but to take the accusation seriously, meaning I had given Bill the time he needed to break me out." Dipper concluded.

"Ah, that makes sense. I was thinking that the accusation seemed rather out there. Knowing you, you wouldn't keep something like that to yourself. You'd have said something long before Bill took you away." Mabel said, voicing the confusion she'd felt over the whole incident.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't think he was guilty at the time. Either way, we have gotten off topic. Do you want me to set up an initiation for you and Paz?" Dipper asked, pulling his twin back to the topic at hand.

"Yeah. Do it. I'll ask Paz if she's on board. Should I tell her about the other thing?" She asked. Dipper knew she was horrible at keeping secrets, but would if he asked her.

"Not yet. Wait until after I've given Bud my answer. I'll address everyone at once about that." Dipper said coming to his conclusion.

"Ok, one last question. Are you going to confront Will about lying? It seems rather cruel to keep your hopes up like he's doing. I don't get that kind of feel from him." She asked simply.

"No. I won't. If he wants to stick to lying to me then that's his deal. He isn't a part of the organization and he isn't likely going to be, so I don't feel the need to deal with him. Besides, his human body looks enough like Bill that talking to him for any length is uncomfortable." Dipper answered with a slightly annoyed tone that told Mabel he wasn't changing his mind any time soon.

"Fine, you do what you think is best. I'm gonna go tell Paz about this initiation thing. I'm guessing you need to ask Py to do it anyway." Mabel said, jumping off the chair she'd inhabited after she was showered and dressed. Her curls were still damp as she walked from the room to find her girlfriend.

Dipper also left the office and went about looking for Py. He may not be happy with her still, but he could trust the woman with his life, so surely he could entrust her with Mabels.

This would be an interesting conversation.

* * *

 

Sure enough, it had been an interesting conversation. It took about an hour to convince Py to try the initiation without him.

The woman insisted there was a good reason Bill did such things himself and seeing as it was his sister, surely Dipper should make time to do this himself.

Dipper countered with the fact that he was barely keeping everything afloat as it was, let alone if he made a several day long trip. Not to mention he had another meeting with Bud to schedule on top of everything. Besides that, Dipper wasn't sure that, now that the claim had faded completely, he would survive a second swim and he wasn't eager to test that. One dip was dangerous enough, a second might actually kill him.

Still Py thought he should be there in person, even if she was the one fishing the girls out. Dipper couldn't really argue, but stood his ground regardless.

Still, three hours later, Paz, Mabel, Py, and 8 Ball all piled into an unmarked SUV and started the drive, leaving Dipper behind in the drive way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is about to strike a deal with Bud. Will tries to tell Dipper the truth. Key word, tries. Pyronica isn't there to make him listen either. Basically, shenanigans because people, demon or otherwise, are very bad at communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is the result of lying guys. And omission is a form of lying. Look at that, I'm throwing in morals in a sin fillied fan fiction between a boy and a demon.  
> Should I be proud of that? I honestly am not sure.

Dipper called Bud the next morning after getting news that his sister would arrive at their destination that afternoon at the earliest. If Dipper took Pyronicas driving into account they should be there in only a few hours.

The phone dialed ominously and a strange feeling sat itself in his gut.

"Bud Gleefull." The mans gruff voice sounded. He had given Dipper the number to his personal phone so he wouldn't have to go through his secretary.

"Dipper Pines. I have an answer for you." Dipper said with a cold voice.

"Oh, good good. And your decision?" The man asked as though he knew the answer already.

"I'll accept your deal. Just tell me where to sign." Dipper said, finalizing the deal. No going back on deals, at least that was Bills mantra.

"I'll send you the paperwork. Your sister needs to sign it as well. Welcome to the family. Dipper Gleeful." Bud didn't have an ounce of joy in his voice. Right, because this was all business. 

"The pleasure is all mine." Dipper said back just as stiffly.

"I look forward to retireing. I'll call you when the transfers are complete." Bud said before hanging up without another word.

This was happening. He needed to tell the others.

This would be the weirdest meeting ever.

A knock on his bedroom door roused Dipper from his thoughts.

"Come in." He said coldly, not exactly happy with the intrusion but also needing the distraction.

"Sorry to bother you, um, but I was wanting to maybe talk to you a bit?" The soft voice of Will was barely loud enough to be heard despite the room being fairly quiet.

"Sure, is there something you needed?" Despite his irritation at being openly lied to, Dipper couldn't help but show sympathy to the, to be honest, pathetic person that was Will. Even if he wanted to smack him as soon as he left.

"I, um, spoke to Bill, in the, in the mindscape. He, um, he said that there might be a, a way back..." Dipper cut him off there. Not really wanting to hear any more than that.

"Stop. Stop now. Will you must be joking. You yourself told me before that he couldn't come back on his own because of the lack of magic on the other side. Now, I am really sick of being lied to. You and Bill both have done nothing but since I met him. I already have a solution under way and I will not sit here and let you raise up my hopes  _again._ I already know that if it doesn't work, it's over. So stop stringing me along will you." Dipper was near tears when he ended his little speech.

It tore Wills heart a bit to see Dipper like that. From what he gathered, Dipper was normally more cheerful, but losing Bill and then immediately having his soul ripped out against his will had a dark affect on his psyche.

Still, Dipper had to know that extreme measures weren't necessary. Bill would be on his way back in a matter of days and Dippers soul would be returned as well. Though Dipper also wasn't aware his soul was missing either.

"You don't un, understand. Bills on his way now. He'll be, be back in a matter of, of days. Time Baby, he, he took your..." Again Dipper interupted.

"No. I'm done listening to you. You lied about how much time I had to save him. Bet you thought after thirty years I'd give up and move on right? Already counted your own brother dead, right? Good for you, you're safe. Good thing Bill didn't think that of you isn't it? Get out! I'm done being lied to!" Dipper was straining to not shout at the man cowering a bit at his clear anger.

Tears flowed down Dippers face as his accusation flew. He had never intended to confront Will regarding this, knowing his temper would flare if he did, but hearing what he assumed would just be more lies broke his resolve altogether.

He had had enough. He's been lied to, forced into a claiming, dragged into a life of crime, killed people, been left out of everything else, lost Bill, dragged his sister into crime with him, and now Will was lying to him again. Enough was enough. The cycle had to end and end now.

Dipper marched down and called a meeting of the henchmaniacs together, Will following closely still looking like he was trying to say something, though Dipper had gone deaf to his pleading.

"What's up Boss?" Teeth, who yes had taken to calling Dipper Boss, asked warily.

"We'll be working cohesively with Gleeful. I made a deal with Bud that will allow me to command Gleefuls assets, including the experimental technology and magical artifacts he possesses." Dipper announced. He didn't give much, knowing the others will ask.

"This have to do with why he was here yesterday?" Xanthar asked.

"Yes, actually. He wanted to keep it private until we came to an agreement. He wants to retire, but after Gideons involvment with the power plant explosion, he was heirless. He wants to, at least on paper, adopt myself and Mabel, allowing us to inherit everything. With Cipher and Gleeful working cohesively, we'll have what we need to reopen the portal so Bill can come back." Dipper explained, earning a gasp accross the room.

"But, Dipper, that family is not going to be ok with that. They are going to want your heads." Keyhole, who hardly ever spoke to Dipper directly, spoke up.

"They won't be a problem. And I'm more that ok with offing anyone who gets in the way. Regardless of whether this works or not, seizing the Gleeful families assets will keep our own group running." Dipper said matter of factly.

"But, but Bill's already..." Will tried again to explain what Bill had told him in the mindscape.

"ENOUGH! Do you seriously insist on continuing to lie to me? I think there's been enough of that thank you." Dipper snapped. The whole room winced, not a single one of them not guilty of hiding things or lying to him in some way.

Clearly Dipper was just going to always have trust issues after this. And not a single one of them could rightly blame him.

"Teeth, I'll expect you to update Py and 8Ball. They can fill Mabel and Pacifica in on the way back. I am going to look into a few of our other exploits and see if we can't get the whole organization moving again." Dipper stated promptly before leaving. 

The whole room sat in silence as they watched him leave. They were all in their own thoughts, mostly believing it was their fault the young man couldn't trust them anymore. Which honestly, it was.

Still, after a minuet, everyone started moving, working on other things to get their people moving again. Teeth dialed Pyronica.

"Teeth, what's happening?" Py asked somehow instantly knowing something was wrong.

"Py, you're gonna need to sit down for this one. Also, we need you back here pronto." Teeth started, only succeeding in making the woman worry more.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Pyronica asked sadly, also aware that this had to do with Dipper.

"Wait Teeth, can you put her on speaker? I, I was trying to, to tell Dipper something but, but you see how that turned out. It'll be, be helpful." Will said approaching.

Teeth nodded, putting Py on speaker so they could both speak.

"Will, do I even want to know how complicated this just got?" Py said, getting more worried by the second.

"No, but, but you need, need to." Will said, his nervousness getting the better of him.

* * *

 

"HE DID WHAT?" Pyronica screamed into the phone. No, Dipper didn't actually agree to that. No matter the gains, the Gleeful family would have it in for the twins like nothing else and they were nothing if not relentless.

Py understood why though. The last thing Dipper wanted before his soul was ripped out was for Bill to walk through the portal. The body and conciousness left behind turning that into a mission of sorts.

The damage was done however, and Dipper currently didn't trust a single one of them, so talking him down was impossible.

But it was what Will said that really took the cake. Bill was already coming back on his own. Time Baby had made a mistake in leaving Dippers soul with Bill. Bill could simply ride that connection back with a little help from the elders.

Dipper however, wasn't listening. Soul or not, he was very much tired of being lied to or left out. From what Pyronica knew of Dippers life before, she could understand. He found a place he felt he belonged for the first time in his life, only for everyone to isolate him from their real lives and mission. Frankly they all deserved the cold shoulder Dipper was giving them.

But, this was a bit much.

"This is so very very complicated. We deserve it, but still." Pyronica said after hearing everything. She sounded really tired all of a sudden.

"Ok, do your best to keep him from sending those papers back to Bud until Bill gets back. His soul has been gone for a while now, it's not going to be pleasant when he gets it back. The initiation is done. You can tell Dipper we'll be back by morning. Sooner if I decide to use the energy to teleport us all there." Pyronica instructed. This would need to be handled delicately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I'm binge writing. Sue me. I'm really excited and it's almost done. Please comment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Will shows Bill what's going on with Dipper. Bill is extremely worried with the update he gets. But can't do anything to stop it. Which is more frustrating than he ever realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm going off the theory that Bill doesn't have access to Dippers mindscape now that the claim is gone. Without the claim he no longer has consent to be there or he would just tell Dipper he was on his way back himself.

Bill was speechless. He had just witnessed Wills memory of his encounter with Dipper. He couldn't believe it. Dipper was slowly evolving into a violent monster and he wasn't there to stop it.

The soul that was currently in the Elders possession, was like the moral compass. Without it, Dipper was slowly but surely losing his morality. He would get it back when his soul was returned, but he would have to live with the consequences regardless.

Allowing Bud to adopt him and Mabel put Dipper in a lot of danger. Their grroups were tense with each other as of the last few years and to make matters worse, no one would respect Dippers word. They'd sooner kill him and take over themselves than allow an outsider to take over.

Then again, his self preservation was at an all time low. Time Baby wasn't wrong that Dipper would likely have tried to kill himself by now if he didn't have a kamikaze mission to get Bill back.

"He, he isn't like, like you described." Will said worriedly.

"This isn't him. He's lost his ability to care about the consequences. There's two more days left before I get back. You have to keep him from signing that paperwork. He likely already has it. Bud will back him, but once the old goat retires, it's open season on Dippers head. That's not including any damage done if that portal opens and nothing goes through. I can talk sense into him once I'm there, but until then stall him." Bill was otherwise out of ideas. Dipper was just as likely to get himself killed as he was to succeed.

"I, I'll try. He's definately sp, spiraling. He needs his, his soul. And fast." Will agreed. He honestly wanted to meet the real Dipper. The wild and happy version Bill was currently watching from his own memories.

"I screwed up so much. I should have just told him outright. Figures I can save an entire dimension worth of demons, but I can't be honest with my own mate. I'm an idiot." Bill said sadly, his memories from the past year surfacing, showing Will everything.

"We'll, we'll help him. It'll take, take time, but I'm sure he'll be, be himself again. Let's just get, get you back. That will, will help the most." Will watched his normally confident brother actually crumble. Bill was at a complete loss, watching Dipper from the past and comparing it to the vision he just saw.

It would be a long while before Dipper was back to himself again.

At some point Will left him to his memories. Presumably to let everyone else in on stopping Dipper from making this deal.

Bill continued to watch. Different scenes presenting themselves. But the one Bill actually stopped and watched was the day they met. The room, the feel of the chains binding him, the clinical smell of the place. And Dipper.

The warm chocolate eyes, the curly mass of brown hair, the lips that were chapped by the cold room. Even his smell.

Bill sat and remembered all of it, wishing he could go back to that day and start over. So he could really show Dipper how much he cared and tell him the truth from the very beginning.

And since he was alone, Bill let himself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels though. I nearly cried writing that, Short though it was. Comment below. Please.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, much, drama. Anyway. Getting back to Dipper, Pyronica decidedd to just teleport everyone back. It's clear the experience has affected the two females, but they are otherwise no worse for the wear. Dipper continues spiraling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear god 30 chapters. I never thought of myself as the type for the long haul fanfictions, and I know there are several that are quite a bit longer, but this is crazy for me. I really hope you guys like this.

Will had let everyone in on what Bills plan was by the time Pyronica came back, teleporting directly into the complex, abandoning the car in the middle of the highway where it collided with another vehicle. None of them knew if anyone was hurt, but as far as Pyronica was concerned, it hardly mattered.

It had been an interesting conversation with Mabel when Py brought them up to speed with what Dipper was up to. Her knowing already was a bit of a shock, but Py had to remind herself that the girl likely didn't know what the dangers were.

The acid dunk hadn't affected the girls personaliies at all, but the physical changes were aparent. Mabels eye changed just like Dippers had (go figure: twins) and Pacifica had a long stripe of black hair on the right side of her face.

Once Mabel was caught up on the dangers of what her brother was signing up for she had paled a bit, well more than she already was after killing some random college kid and dropping into a vat of acid.

Still she had promised Dipper already, but she agreed to take her time to let Bill get back before it was sent. This made Pyronica sigh with relief. Still, it was clearly tense when they suddenly appeared in the building.

"Oh thank every god that was ever invented. Will one of you talk sense into him please." Teeth said with all kinds of desperation in his voice.

"Nothing else happened did it?" Py asked suddenly worried all over again.

"Well, his aggresion is a lot higher now, but not in a loud crazy kind of way. More like cold hearted as one can get. It's like he's completely stopped caring. I don't like it. I'm starting to think we ought to just lock him up until Bill gets here." Teeth said.

Py felt like there was a boulder at the pit of her stomach. This was getting out of hand, but locking him up just felt all kinds of wrong. Still, if things started getting really out of control, that might be an option.

"Keep that one in your back pocket for now. I just don't know if I have it in me before I talk to him. Mabes, it may take both of us." Py said solemnly.

"Ok, let's go help Dipdop not be coocoo crazy." Mabel said, her inner 12 year old coming out in full swing.

"Whatever, I'm gonna find something to do." Paz said, an exhasperated sigh leaving her lips before she gave Mabel a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

 Mabel skipped after Pyronica to Dippers room. 

Mabel, wthout knocking or showing any curtest at all, barged into the room.

"Yes, Mabel, what is it?" Dippers voice sounded bored beyond belief.

Mabel and Pyronica noticed that Dipper never looked up from the papers he was looking at. His hair was gelled back again and he was wearing another of the suits Bill had gotten him. This one was a deep red and grey combination that made the young man look angry. He squinted as he continued to read.

"An acid vat? Really? You had me swimming in acid. I ought to smack you for that." Mabel said, refusing to broach on a serious topic just yet.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't know about that beforehand either. Anyway I'm glad you're here. Mr. Gleeful sent over the paperwork while you were gone. All you have to do is go through it and sign. I even tabbed the pages for you." Dipper said getting right to the point.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever so boring. Come on, what else you got over here? Tell me tell me." Mabel said, practically bouncing over to her twin. She leaned against the chair, her legs balancing her as she peered over his shoulder to read what was on the page.

"Actually yes, I do have other things I'm working on over here. I will divulge them to you when you finish. Here." Dipper thrusted a file over to his sister, forcing her to take  it. There was even a pen stuck inside.

"Boo. Whatever. I'll give it back when I'm done. Are you feeling ok Dipper? You seem really agitated." Mabel finally tried to broach the topic at hand.

"I beginning to be. We discussed this already. Why are you hesitating now?" Dipper asked gesturing to the folder still in Mabels hands.

"Well, sorry for being nervous ok. A lot of people are going to want us dead after this, so sorry." She said almost whining.

"Mabel I've already agreed. We can't back out now. We need those resources to save Bill." Dipper said locking into her gaze.

"But I thought Will said he was on his way already?" Mabel said trying to reach her brother in some way.

"Please. He's been lying since day one. I bet he isn't even trying to contact Bill, let alone recieving messages from him." Dipper said, his voice going monotone.

"I'm just saying, what's wrong with putting his words to the test and wait another few days. If Bill shows up then you know he wasn't lying. If he doesn't, we move forward with this." Mable said waving the folder in front of her for good measure.

"What's wrong is that I already know better. I'm not having this conversation anymore. Just go do it." Dipper said roughly, turning back to the papers in front of him.

"I didn't want to do this you know." Mabel said before using the same pressure point Wendy once used on her. Knocking he brother unconcious, face slumped onto the desk.

"That's interesting." Py said shocked.

"You do what you gotta do for family. Even if they might hate you for it. And Dipper needs some good old solitary confinement. Where do we lock people up?" Mabel said a little too cheery for someone locking their twin away. Even if it was only two days.

"We have a bedroom we can lock him in on the basement level. I'll get 8Ball to carry him down. In the mean time we can prepare for Bill getting back. Also prepare for Dipper to be violently angry for this." Py said begrudglingly as she messaged 8Ball to come up.

It wasn't long before everyone knew what had happened. While everyone was really relieved that Dipper was contained for now and couldn't do anything foolish, they were also rather tense.

Locking Dipper up didn't sit well with any of them. They had all been through it at one time or another and they didn't really enjoy doing so with Dipper.

It was going to be a long two days.

* * *

Sure enough, once Dipper woke up and realized what had happened, he was livid beyond all imagination. The cursing and yelling stage was expected and sadly enough, easier.

It was when Dipper went deathly quiet that people got uncomfortable. Dipper refused to eat or sleep that night and it was worrying, but no one wanted to spend enough time down there to get him to eat something.

The next morning proved no better. The deathly quiet that enveloped the entire building was suffocating. The only real words spoken being Will who was relaying messages from Bill.

Still though, Dipper refused to eat. He simply growled at anyone who came near him and had so far tried to escape past the person bringing him food twice.

It was later that evening that Bill was able to get a timeframe through to Will. He'd be back some time in the morning.

Everyone was relieved, but telling Dipper that was only met with a glare as he would call whoever it was a lier and send them out. Even Mabel, who he now didn't trust either. And you could forget trying to comfort him, as getting too close would likely resort to injury.

When dawn rolled around again, it brought with it some measure of hope. Bill had said he would be back today. Bill had Dippers soul and with that, Dipper could start going back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I'm aware I rushed the end of this chapter, but I'm tired and it's getting late, but I'm so close to the ending.  
> Reunion will be next chapter. Then we deal with the Gleeful thing and TimeBaby and find out what happened to Ford........ That didn't seem like much in my head.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the reunion. for the sake of clarity, since I'm sure my timeline got all kinds of fudged up, this is about two weeks since the portal closed trapping Bill in the other dimension.  
> This is going to be violently awkward. And also decently violent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for once I have nothing to say here. Just enjoy.

It was about 10:30 AM when Bill managed to stroll into the compound in Ohio. He had originally appeared in New York as that was the last place he had been before getting trapped. 

He observed the power plant for a moment, but it had been two weeks and the place was completely blocked off by police as the investigation continued.

Bill managed to gather that a new power plant was under construction but the location was still being kept secret for now. Bill couldn't say he cared much.

Growing bored Bill had taken out the jar containing Dippers soul. It was a pure miracle that it hadn't sustained much damage on the way back, though the color was growing steadily darker.

Once Bill teleported up to the new base he was astounded by the tense energy he could feel before even stepping inside.

"Pyronica, what's...?" Bill was ever so abruptly dragged from the door into a massive hug that only Will was ever capable of. Or really allowed.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Will said with a slight whine in his voice. His relief was evident.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Put me down please." Bill begged.

"Ah, yes, sorry. I'm just, I'm glad to see you." Will said releasing his brother slowly.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Py what's the status of really everything? Tell me we are still afloat." Bill asked not wasting a second.

"I will give you all of that, but Dipper first. Please, before he finds a way to kill us all just by looking in our direction." Py said also not beating around the bush.

"That's what I meant by status. I can rebuild a criminal empire without much effort." Bill said, raising his brow, wondering how anyone could think he meant any different.

"Basement bedroom. God Speed. It might be more dangerous down there than where you were to be honest." Teeth said, cutting in to hand Bill the multiple keys that kept the room secure.

"You locked him up?" Bill hadn't really spoken to Will after the last conversation in the mindscape. He'd been to focused on getting back.

"Necessary evil. No one likes it." Mabel said, bounding forward as soon as she saw him.

"I see. Well. Everyone stay here. I'm going to go calm him down. Hopefully." Bill said, walking to the stairs leading down to the basement.

"Take this with you. He has refused to eat since we put him down there. If you manage to calm him down he's going to be starving." Pyronica said handing Bill a tray of food. It was all pretty basic but filling. A bowl of fruit, an over filled sandwich and water.

"Ok." Bill said nothing else as he descended the stairs.

There were really only four rooms down here, one being filled with junk from the factory and another housing the hot water heater and other such things that kept the building running. That left two. And only one of those had locks attatched to them.

Even without the obvious present, all Bill would have otherwise had to do was follow the feeling of pure murderous intent.

Before doing anything else, Bill opened the jar containing Dippers soul, allowing it to fly out. The little ball of light flew through the closed door as Bill began to unlock it.

He opened the door just in time to see it float into Dippers body. Bill was honestly depressed by the boys state.

Dipper was sitting on the bed in a crumpled suit. His hair which had been gelled back, now fell wildly out of place. He had bags under his eyes and it was clear he hadn't slept at all in at least the last few days.

"Hey. I'm back." Bill said getting his attention.

"What do you want Will?" Dipper barely even flinched. He didn't even look at him.

"Hey! Do we really look that much alike? I'm offended Sapling." Bill just needed Dipper to look at him. Surely, he would see the difference.

"Just stop already. So you shape shifted into your brother. I'm hardly going to fall for that. Bill's gone. You made sure of that. Go away please." Bill couldn't even fathom how Dipper must have been feeling the last two weeks. Without his soul regulating his emotions he could feel all of them at once. It's not a state of mind that is in any way healthy for a human. Dippers mind wasn't able to handle that much all at once.

"I know it was hard. There were likely moments you thought it was your fault somehow. Please, Sapling look at me." Bill was trying to be gentle though he really didn't care for the accusations Dipper had come to towards Will. As if that sniveling cry baby had it in him to off his brother like that.

"LEAVE ME!" Dipper finally yelled, shrinking into himself further. Almost like he was trying to hide from him.

"No. I'm not leaving. Never again. Look at me." Bill set the plate of food down on the table by the bed as he stepped forward further.

"Lier. All of you. Why must you torment me further?" Bill could honestly take the blame for the lier comment. That all stemmed from him, from his instructions. Still, it stung hearing the result of that.

"Dipper Pines, Look At Me!" Bill said sharply, letting just a bit of his annoyance seem into his voice.

And oh Dipper looked at him. If looks could kill, Bills very last molecule would be destroyed. 

That's when things got hairy. Dipper tackled him, throwing punches and snapping vicously.

Bill barely dodged his attack, malnourished or not, Dipper was flexible, strong, and exceedingly fast. His eyes filled with rage as adrenaline kicked into his system, making him faster still. Dipper got in a few good punches before Bill managed to lift him with magic and chain him to the small bed.

Bill spit out a mouthful of blood after one good hit connected with his stomach and he was sure to have a black eye forming but otherwise was no worse for wear.

He looked down at his Sapling as he struggled fiercely against the restraints to the point that his wrists were being cut and his body twisted in an unnatural position trying to rip his hands out of the magical glowing blue cuffs that held him.

Bill snapped his fingers, padding the cuffs so as not to hurt Dipper further, but also tightening them a bit so the padding didn't allow him to slip out. With that out of the way Bill could do nothing until Dipper wore himself out.

Knowing how stubborn he was, Bill knew it would take a while. Once Dipper worked the frustration out and his soul was completely resttled in his body, then they could talk. Until then, Bill decided he wouldn't leave Pine Trees side and stayed. He sat in a chir that was in the corner. He had moved it near the head of the bed where he could calmly reassre his mate without being kicked. He thought of restraining Dippers legs as well, but dismissed it as that may just enrage the young man further.

Still he spoke calmly and sweetly, promising  not to leave Dippers side again, promising vengence on those responsible, telling Dipper about his time in the other dimension. Anything that might calm down his beloved.

It took several hours, but by noon, Dipper had not only run out of energy to struggle, but also had stopped yelling and cursing. He had screamed himself hoarse and seeing as how he hadn't been taking care of himeself, his throat was probably raw.

Still Bill spoke to him calmly, waiting patiently for the emotions to settle down as his soul resttled itself and began regulating his emotions properly again.

"Are you willing to talk to me properly, Sapling?" Bill finally asked. He had gone silent, having run out of things to say for a few moments.

"..." Dipper didn't really speak yet, though he seemed to be mulling it over.

"Will you at least eat while you think about it? You are starting to look like death. And I'm sure the water will be good for your throat." Bill tried.

As if by some miracle, Dipper slightly nodded. Bill rose and grabbed the tray of food that had been temporarily forgotten, bringing it over to the bed.

Bill removed the magic shackles though he kept an eye on Dipper, in case he was just trying to get past him.

Dipper quickly downed the full glass rather quickly, sighing after the last swallow, probably relieved of a bit of pain in his throat.

He stared at the sandwich for a moment as if trying to decide if it was drugged or not, though after another few seconds it looked like he had stopped caring and basically inhaled it.

This time it was Bill who sighed with relief. Dipper, after the first bite, began eating with gusto. He must have been hungry.

"So, you just another illusion to torment me or are you really here? Not saying I believe you, but... Can I hope it's really you?" Dipper asked once the plates were clear and he had gotted a few lungfuls of air.

Bill was really saddened by this. Dipper must have imagined Bills return a million times while he was gone. He even made a deal with Bud Gleeful of all people, just for the chance of getting him back. Bill had done the same. He spent hours at a time with nothing to do but imagine holding Dipper in his arms again. Picturing what he would do once Dipper was with him again.

It was enough to drive anyone crazy.

"Did you know we had met before that day at the asylum? You were really young, maybe ten or twelve. It was well after the incident I had with your uncle. It was fairly brief too. I had come back to Gravity Falls looking for the portal. I was planning to attack the Shack while Fez still ran that tourist trap there. I decided against it because of a five minuet conversation I had with you out in the forest. We didn't talk about anything important, just how you had gotten lost looking for supernatural creatures. I walked you out of the forest. I saw you go into the shack. I called off the attack right after. I may be a criminal, but I don't kill kids. Torment, scar for life, maybe sell in the human trafficing ring, though honestly I don't pay attention to that as much as I should, but I don't kill them." Bill said, finishing his little story.

"I don't really remember that summer much. I was twelve by the way. Provided you're telling me the truth. You don't really have any proof of it." Dipper said sceptical, but still calm.

"No I don't. I remember seeing your face again for the first time after that though. I may have run into you again on a whim just before you left home for university. You were still so innocent looking, but you also looked so miserable. I'll admit, I almost kidnapped you and took you away then. I wasn't prepped for something like that though and I really didn't want to make a scene of it. We didn't speak, I doubt you even saw me. You were arguing with your parents about something, I can't remember. It was the day before you left though." Bill said, looking rather sad at the memory.

"Following me around is creepy. If you must know though, we were arguing about the school I selected. I picked a school across the country to get away from them. Dad was really angry about that. Said I should have gone to the school they had picked out. But I was so done with their manipulative bullshit. Didn't help that I was the gay twin. The one they didn't really want." Dipper was opening up a bit more. Though he still didn't move any closer to Bill, almost closing in on himself.

"I swear I hate your parents more every time they get mentioned. They are literally germs. Please let me blow them up for you." Bill groaned in annoyance.

Dipper just chuckled darkly making a sound that told Bill he most certainly was NOT allowed to blow up his parents, even if it was tempting.

"I didn't see you again until that day at the asylum. I arranged that though. I was intrigued more than ever by your career choice. Not an easy lifestyle and nothing I would have imagined after the previous encounters. Still though, you looked so miserable. It was really at that moment I decided to seduce you. Take you away. I was planning on making you another half demon minion like Teeth, but you were so much more than anything I had imagined once we really started talking. I miss that a bit. I should have just told you everything from the start. I'm so sorry Sapling." Bill said, his remenescent moment ending as he reached out and cupped Dippers cheek. It was the first touch Dipper had likely accepted in days.

Bill gently guided Dippers face so that he looked Bill in the eye. Dipper looked so tired, so rough and so irrovocably sad. Bill wanted to just hold him and never let go again.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me the truth from the start." Dipper said sadly. His voice was almost monotone with exhaustion.

"Dipper, I was scared. The last time I opened up to anyone like that was with Ford, and you see how that turned out. I was absolutely terrified you would leave me too if you knew what I was planning. I mean Ford tried to kill me when he found out, who's to say you wouldn't too." Bill confessed his worry at last.

"But I wasn't just some science partner. I loved you more than life itself. I stayed even after I found out the truth, even after I found out you had lied to me. I stayed even after I learned that you still hid things from me. I was angry, yes, but I still helped you. I could have driven past Pyronica and let myself disappear and never see you or any of them again, but I came back anyway. You could have told me anything." Dipper was crying now, not that he seemed to notice. His voice wavered as his emotions seemed to be coming back to him properly.

"I know that now. I'm so sorry. I should have told you long before I claimed you. I should have told you everything about the claiming thing too. I should have told you everything before we even became intimate. It's a regret I will likely carry for the rest of eternity. I honestly can't apologize enough." Bill was finally being genuine, though he knew it would be a miracle for Dipper to believe him.

"Can I really believe it's you though? Are you really here? Is this really you touching me? You feel real, but I can't even trust myself anymore." Dipper said, placing his own cold fingers over Bills warm ones that never left his face.

Bill could cry right now, but he resisted, figuring it would ruin the moment if Dipper started thinking he was Will again. 

"I'm really here Sapling. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere every again. I promise, I won't leave you anymore." Bill said, finally just pulling Dipper into an embrace.

Dipper allowed it, likely too exhausted to really fight back, physically or emotionally.

After only a few minuets Bill felt Dipper drift into sleep. He carried Dipper back upstairs and into their room. Really it was considered just Dippers but hell itself could freeze over but nothing was tearing him away from his precious Sapling ever again. Bill would personally see to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so longer chapter since it's been a while since I posted. I know I'm posting really irregularly, blame my hectic never settling schedule.  
> Comments are loved and appreciated. The final confilict with Time Baby should be in the next chapter or two. At least that's the goal.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, TimeBaby is most certainly involved in well most of the conflict trying to kill Bill (haha Kill Bill, that's a movie.... Imma stop that now) and not succeeding, but he will likely still try. His wearabouts are unknown, and the gang gets together to enjoy the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I know I keep saying we are close, but this is like the fluff chapter to set up for the final fight that takes like two or three chapters and then the time skip for the epilogue or as I like to call it "The where are they now" chapter. Gods I am so close, but since I have been writing this fanfic I have seen Bill freaking everywhere. Triangles everywhere, it is so creepy. God DAMMIT Bill.

Dipper woke for the first time in weeks feeling refreshed and frankly like himself. His memories were fuzzy, like he was aware of what he had done, said, thought and everything, but it was like there was a sheer blind blocking his view if only vaguely.

As he came to, he recognized the room he was in as his actual bedroom and not the locked room in the basement. He was also warm and comfy. Yet he was also starving.

It occured to Dipper he hadn't really eaten well the last few days. Just the light sandwich the night before.

As he tried to move he noticed the arm that trapped him and sensing Dippers attempt to rise, clung to him tighter, pressing him into a familiar chest.

Dipper prayed to any entity that could hear that the person behing him was really Bill. He had his doubts, of course. The others had made a point to try to keep his spirits up by lying before and this wouldn't be too different.

Dipper wasn't sure he could trust his eyes alone, but it would be a start.

Dipper wriggled and twisted until he faced the man who was spooning him. Sure enough he was met with messy blonde hair. That was definately Bills face, angled and sharp and just as sexy as he remembered it. Bills feet were apporpriately farter down as Bill was a good bit taller than him and had at least an inch or two on his brother.

Dipper remembered how strange it was being so much shorter for a few weeks, but Bill just told him he was the perfet size to cuddle. Dipper had loved that. He'd really loved sitting in Bills lap, feeling free and protected in the space Bill held him.

So much had happened now and Dipper didn't know what to believe or who to trust. He was hurt, confused and all he wanted were those easy, if not legal or sane, days back. He wanted that cocky, shit eating grin and charisma filled personality that just was Bill Cipher in every way possible.

"Hey there Sapling. I was beginning to worry. You've been asleep for a whole day. Here I'll get the shower going. You will probably enjoy one. I'll get the girls to make you something to eat while you clean up." Bill said gently bringing Dippers attention back up to his face. Yes, those were definately Bills strange mixmatched eyes. But appearances were only skin deep and Dipper couldn't help that small doubt.

Still he nodded in agreement. He hadn't showered in days and the promise of food was overpowering. He'd think after he'd eaten.

As Dipper sat up and stood, slowly removing the suit he couldn't help but notice the ribs that were just beginning to be seen through his skin. Two weeks of nearly starving himself, barely sleeping a max of three hours and inhaling coffee alone, had begun to show itself.

Still Dipper undressed slowly as he was still a bit drowsy from sleeping so much. He had a massive headache that he assumed was from oversleeping and needing nourishment. So he moved slowly. Once Dipper made it down to his boxers, he made it over to the adjoining bathroom.

Bill was checking the temperature and getting out towels and such. Dipper couldn't help but watch him. Bill moved with his usual confidence. His body moving in that smooth way it did. Something Will would never be able to pull off,being to jumpy by nature.

Still magic could count for a number of illusions. It would be his actions and words and general behavior that proved himself. And if psychology was usful for anything, Dipper would say he mostly used it now a days to spot spys, fakes and such. So surely he would notice any mistakes in Bills character if the man before him was really Bill or just another lie. Time would tell.

"There, I'll let the girls know to make you something. Your sister said something about being on a mission to make you eat once you woke up." Bill said. Bill regarded his Sapling.

Bill hated what he saw. Dipper was an absolute mess. It was clear he hadn't cared for himself almost at all since he was sucked into the portal. He was obviously not showered, he was showing ribs, or at least starting to, so he hadn't been eating and even after sleeping a whole day away, he had massive bags under his eyes. Bill knew better than to treat Dipper like finely spun glass, but it would be so hard not to.

"K." Was all Dipper responded with.  Bill had been excited for a moment when he saw the beautiful chocolate and caramel eyes that Dipper sported finally open. Now though, he could barely bring himself to look at them. He had known regaining Dippers trust again would take time, hell it had taken a month to begin with and now..... well now there were a lot of lies and abandonment issues out in the open and Bill was a master of the mind, not the heart.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment as steam filled the bathroom from the hot water. Finally, Bill sighed, stepping around the boy to go tell Py, ShootingStar and Llama to see about feeding Dipper.

Dipper, now alone, was near tears. The awkward tension between them was thicker than the steam and seemed to clog his vocal chords. He felt like a middleschooler all over again, back when he dared dream about being a published author one day.

Dipper finally stepped slowly out of his boxers and into the shower. The hot water soothed the frayed nerves and settled the on coming panic attack he was near having a moment ago.

Well, now that he was free from his little prison he'd have to figure out how to deal with his bargain with Bud Gleeful. Luckily though, with Bill now backing him, it was a lot less likely that someone would be gunning for him. Not off the table, but nothing worse than what he already encountered working with thugs and criminas for a living anyway.

Still, Bud would want to know that Bill was back and kicking as soon as possible. Dipper didn't know if that would change his mind about the deal or not, though Dipper was sure it wouldn't.

After his shower, Dipper couldn't help but just feel better. Something about going from grimy feeling to clean just made you feel clearer minded and more settled. Entering the room Dipper noticed Bill had yet to return, which he though odd, but he may have decided to catch up with Will or help the girls cook, provided that really was Bill.

Dipper looked over his wardrobe. He grabbed a more casual pair of unnecissarily short denim shorts and a slightly oversized teal top, the shoulder on his right side falling off his shoulder. With his curls now overtaking his head once again Dipper looked like a hipster teen that just rolled out of bed.

Still, he felt far more comfortable like this than he had with the suit. He wasn't quite the crazy sex appeal arm candy he had been for almost a year and he wasn't the violent gang leader he'd been the last two weeks. Finally, for the first time he didn't feel like he was fulfilling a role. Sure he'd love a good party still, and pole dancing was fun when you weren't falling on your ass, and yeah, he could see himself donning the suit again for the right clients and such, but he wasn't defined by the image either side of himself presented. He was just Dipper.

"Hey Sapling, I seriously hope you're hungry because I think your sister went a bit overboard. We have a salad and fried chicken legs and a sandwich and a fruit plate. I couldnt figure out if she was trying to keep you healthy or get you to just eat whatever, but it's a lot." Bill said trying to bring the tray in.

He hadn't been kiding either. There was at least three servings of everything.

"Emaciated or not, I could never eat all of this. Are you sure it's not for both of us?" Dipper was flabberghasted by the ridiculous amount of food in front of him. Still, his stomach rumbled at the sight and his mouth watered at the smell. And a miracle of nature, he spotted not a speck of glitter.

He had wondered if Mabel old cooking habits might return with the lack of societal inhibitions she would experience after the chemical vat dive.

"I doubt it, though I wouldn't say no to eating with you. I wanted to talk to you anyway. Here come sit with me." Bill set the tray of food on a small table and swirled his hand, summoning two folding chairs for them to sit.

Dipper eyed him suspiciously wondering what he wanted to talk about. 

Still the allure of food was too much to fight at the moment and Dipper was not about to waste time.

"What did you want to talk about?" Dipper asked skeptically as he grabbed a piece of chicken and proceded to inhale it, having not realized how hungry he was until he had actual food in his mouth.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you understood what exactly happened. You see TimeBaby wasn't working alone. He had enlisted the help of two other people who would love to see me dead in order to blow up the power plant. Unlike me, TimeBaby isn't nearly omniscient and while he can jump through space time and see all the possibilities, there's no way to tell which course you choose to take. It was Ford who figured out you would use the New York power grid. Ford was all too happy to give that info to someone who wanted me dead. He got the explosives from Gideon and had one of his time agents set it up to blow. Classic TimBaby never doing any of the dirty work. Damned floating infant." Bill said, his little eye twitch that Dipper always thought to be adorable coming out in a very Bill like manner.

Dipper was finding it harder to doubt Bill was himself. He still wasn't convinced though, but he could feel himself start to hope. He wanted nothing more than for this to be Bill and not just some illusion.

"So TimeBaby used Ford and Gideons knowledge and resources to trap you. Can't say I'm too surprised. How did you get back?" Dipper asked cautiously, ready to take every word with a grain of salt.

"Well, TimeBaby, old as he is, is still an infant. He is petty and for all his knowledge on time travel and its many fragile technicalities, he's otherwise an idiot. He doesn't deal with souls and had no idea that taking yours and leaving it in my decaying dimension would be the key to me getting back. He had likely counted on me staying trapped and your soul carrying the corruption of my dimension here. I simply applyed the same algorithm, and instead of the decay coming through, I did. It sounds easier than it is to be honest." Bill said, providing the simple version of his transfer back to Earth.

"I see. Do you ever miss it? Your world I mean? Like before it started falling apart?" Dipper asked awkwardly grabbing half the sandwich to continue eating as he listened.

"Oh Dipper, you would have loved it at the height of our peoples power. We wanted for nothing. Even the weakest of demons were happy, healthy and sane. Our technology ran on magic and the whole planet was like a giant city. And at  the epicenter was the High Council of Magical Creatures. There sat the most powerful demons to ever exist. It's said that they saw the birth of our world and we had trillions of eons worth of history. They ruled our world albeit harshly, but fairly. Then under them were what we called Genteration 2 demons. Will and I's, what you would call parents. belonged to this group. There were maybe ten generation 2 demons assisting each Demon Council member. They were also the first generation to 'give birth' in a sense. Will and I belong to generation 3. So on and so forth." Bill said, just speaking at this point.

"Let me guess the cliche. The farther down the generation line the weaker the demon?" Dipper teased, referencing an old vampire myth.

"At first yeah, but then generations started to intermingle. After Generation 5 I think. After that you would see a gen 2 mated with a gen 4 and so on. At that point it sort of became a status thing to be recogized as a gen 1, 2, or 3. After that you were just a demon. You're power came from actual ability combined with intelligent application. Make sense?" Bill asked. It was strange trying to explain the laws and history of a world that would no longer exist soon.

Still this was progress.

"Yeah, actually. Um, this is off topic a bit, but you said you used my soul to get back, but how?" Dipper inquired, the question coming to mind during Bills explaination.

"Ah, that. After the portal closed on me, TimeBaby thought it would be a hilarious slap in the face to rip out your soul and give it to me. I suppose he wanted to destroy both dimensions so that Will and I both died. We have a lot of the same abilities so it wouldn't be too much of a streatch. Your soul however is connected to the physical body it inhabits in each life. All I had to do was help the elders gather what little magic was left in our world and use it to send your soul back to this dimension. I sort of just held on for the ride so to speak." Bill explained, obviously still sour about the whole soul snatching deal.

"I see. I suppose that makes sense. So, what now? You saved everyone that wanted to be saved right? So now what?" Dipper asked grabbing a few pieces of fruit. 

"Well, now, I kind of hoped to settle down a bit. I still want to run my organization. Crime syndicates and rule breaking are fun. I'll stay here in this dimension. I want to stay here with you, and love you and claim you and take you as my mate for enternity. I could show you so many things." Bill gazed at his Sapling with a genuine soft loving smile.

"You asked me a question a long time ago, back at the asylum. It was a puzzle. Do you remember?" Dipper asked. It was less a question to confirm Bills identity further, only Bill could ever be that damn cheesy with a semi straight face.

"I might.  
Rereza  
Upselling  
Cars  
Reality  
Apples  
Zesty  
Yellow  
Two

That's all of them right? Are you crazy too? Why do you ask?" Bill said listing off the answers he gave to some seriously mundane questionaire Dipper had him do.

"I think I must be. So much has happened and as much as I want to be angry with you about it all, I can't say I would have done anything different even knowing the truth and the outcome. I can't bringmyself to regret anything." Dipper sadly confessed. 

"Oh Sapling. I can't possibly tell you how sorry I am enough. I dragged you into all this. It's all my fault." Bill once again felt like he maybe deserved to rot in his decaying dimension.

"Bill stop it. You saved me from a life that would have left me miserable, lonely, and bitter. You showed me things to love about this world that I took for granted. You lied and hid things from me and that hurt because I thought you trusted me. It felt like you maybe never trusted me to begin with. Not only that, but everyone else was involved in that lie. It was like I had gone from member and partner, to an ignorant fool in seconds." Dipper explained.

"That was never my intention. I wanted you to help with the business so I could focus on saving Will. I thought that might also keep you under the Radar where TimeBaby would leave you alone. Besides that, you were still so new to everything, I just didn't think you would understand why I felt like the risk was worth it." Bill was on a roll now, the words he should have said many months ago, flowing freely now like water from a broken dam.

"I still love you. I still want to make this work. I want to stay beside you like before, but this time because I make the informed decision to do so." Dipper demanded from his demon.

"I would want nothing less. Dipper, I am begging you, I know you said a year before I can touch you again, but please reconider, regardless of if I deserve it." Bill pleaded, the urge to kiss Dipper absolutely senseless becoming difficult to keep at bay when the juice from the fruits made his lips shine in the light and Bill would bet his last molecule that he tasted sweet.

"You have a lot to make up for...." Dipper said, ruthlessly teasing him, "but I suppose I could allow it for now."

Bill didn't say another word. A decent enough amount of food had been eaten and he was dying to taste his mates lips again, the magnetic attraction he felt propelling him quickly yet gently forward to kiss those beautiul lips again.

He kissed him like a starving man facced with a banquet. It was needy and deep, butso gentle as though he was kissing cracked glass and trying not to shatter it further.

Dipper accepted the kiss with fervor. He hadn't even realized how much he missed this. Only Bill could kiss like this. It was so perfect Dipper could hardly stand it.

Bill was back and he was back to stay.

There was a mess to clean up but that could wait a few days. For now, all Dipper cared about was reconnecting with the love of his crazy, insane, dark, cursed and wonderfully amazing life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was tooth rotting fluffy fluff. Like I thing 5 pounds of chcolate wrapped in fudge with buttercream icing and icing and cotton candy on top would be better for your teeth than this was. SOOOOOOO worth it though.  
> Please keep up the comments. I love them. I love you. I hope you enjoyed.  
> Probable smut next chapter then we get back down to business.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make up sex followed by romantic cuddles and sweet nothings. Brush your teeth befre this fluff rots them faster than the sweetest treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this we get to deal with TimeBaby so enjoy a quick break from the angsty story line and enjoy the most loving smut I have every written. Like seriously this was difficult to write.

Bill carded his fingers through Dippers chestnut curls. The pink and blue had nearly completely faded, leaving blondish streaks behind. Bill would have to ask Py if she could redo them. The color was cute after all.

That hardly mattered at the present moment though. Bill honestly couldn't be happier that Dipper wasn't running away from him or glaring at him anymore. It was as if all the angry tension had finally dissipated between them and they could see each other clearly again for the first time in months.

Bill lifted Dipper gracefully in arms and gently placed him on the bed. He could gaze at the sight before him for an eternity. Dippers lithe form was spread out on the bed, an adorable light blush dusting his cheeks. His hair fanned out on the pillow creating a curly halo around his head. It was perfect.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you? Do you know what you do to me?" Bill asked out loud, awe and wonder giving his voice a rare gentlness that even Dipper had yet to really witness.

"If it's anything like what I feel for you, I'm sure I can relate." Dipper responded in a snarky but quiet tone.

"Oh no, Sapling. You are my moon and sun. You are every star in my sky. I have crossed hundreds of dimensions and lived thousands of lifetimes and no one and no thing has ever struck me as beautiful until I saw you. But you aren't just a pretty face and nice body, oh no. You are intelligent and wild and shy and bold and sexy and stubborn and everything in between and you are absolutely perfect." Bill whispered reverently.

Dipper blushed shyly at the praise. He had never even dreamed of loving anyone like he loved Bill. But what Bill described simply wasn't him. He had lived his life allowing himself to be controled and directed, even allowing Bill to do so. He hardly felt he deserved the kind of raw emotion Bill was displaying.

"I don't, I mean, I'm not. I can't be all that. I'm not that important." Dipper said grabbing a pillow and hiding his face behind it.

Bill chuckled, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of Dippers sudden cnfidence issues. Now that he didn't feel like he needed to be, Dipper seemed to loose that suave leadership and bravado he had aquired in Bills absense.

Oh, Sapling, you are though. You are my everything. You are more beautiful than even the most perfect of sunrises, more radiant than the sky at sunset. You shine brighter than a star encrusted with briliant diamonds. Your eyes a mixture of dark rich coffee and briht golden caramel. Every curve is placed perfectly to draw me in. You are my Aphrodite." Bill cooed reaching up Dippers bod as he spoke lifting the shirt over his head and forcing Dipper to move the pillow. The offending object thrown across the room and quickly followed by it's match.

Dipper had gone quiet only making a small whimpering noise as Bills hands ghosted back down his flesh to the hem of his shorts. Dipper lifted his hips to allow Bill to remove them with ease.

Bill wasted no time removing both the shorts and underwear from Dippers hips in one go. It took a moment for Bill to move again as he was faced with his naked love. He was just so beautiful that Bill could hardly help but stare a bit.

Finally after Dipper began to feel a bit uncomfortable with the scrutinyand wriggled a bit to hide himself with his hands did Bill move again.

Bill blessed whoever invented buttons because he did not have to avert his eyes from Dippers prone form even once as he undressed. Truely it was a blessing.

"Bill, please. Bill you can't claim me again from over there." Dipper finally breathed out when the strip tease became too much.

It was like Bill couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He was given permission. That was consent right? Dipper wouldn't say that sentence the way he did if he didn't mean it right?

Bill was undressed as fast as his trembling hands allowed. The kiss he bestowed on Dipper was as passionate as it was gentle. Bill having no desire to rush things as it was. 

"You mean that right? You'll really let me claim you? To fully claim you, not just the mark I left last time, but to permanently make you mine. You'll really let me?" Bill gasped out, hope and desperation shining in his eyes as he held out hope.

"Bill, we are as disfuntional as we are perfect for each other. And at the end of the day isn't that what true love is. Of course I'll let you." Dipper managed to say before Bill pulled lube out of thin air and drizzled it on his fingers.

Gently Bill pulled Dippers cheeks apart and circled the tight ring of muscles with a lube coated finger.

Dippers breath hitched at the sensation. Bill circled and gently proded at his opening before slowly pushing his finger in to open his love up for him.

Dipper gasped and jerked his hips up to meet the small thrusts of Bills finger only for Bill to use his free hand to hold him in place.

"Now now Sapling. No need to rush. I want to take you slowly and sweetly this time. We have all night to fuck like rabbits, but right now, at least this time, I'm going to love you gently." Bill chided, earning an impatient whine from Dipper.

That whine quickly became a moan as Bill slowly slid in a second finger, only scissoring after thrusting a few times. Even then he went painstakingly slow.

Dipper was losinng his ever loving mind. He had yet decided if he wanted Bill to keep doing what he was doing because it felt amazing, or if he decidedly didn't care if it hurt and Bill needed to get on with it. His hands turning white from the strain of gripping the sheets in a death like vice.

Then Bill turned it up a notch as he leaned forward to capture Dippers lips in a heated kiss far more hungry and assion filled than was warrented by the slow tedious movements of his fingers. Dipper was set off not sure which pace to follow.

Bill, after mush prep and satisfyingly wrecking his Sapling with out even touching him, pulled back removing his fingers.

Dipper groaned at the loss as Bill lubed his dick, giving it a few solid pumps to warm the dripping liquid.

Dipper was beyond words as Bill lined himself up, rubbing abit on the rim of Dippers ass without penetrating in a teasing fashion. He enjoyed Dippers sad attempt to push up onto him while he still held his hips in place.

Finally, after a particularly pathetic and needy sob, Bill gave in slightly, pushing his cock forward and pressing past the tight entrance.

Once the head popped in both men groaned low and deep with the pleasurable feeling.

Still Bill went slow and steady. Filling Dipper at a snails pace until he was about half way in. At which point he stopped and waited for Dipper to look at him. He wanted Dippers eyes on him as he took him apart.

Dipper, confused by the lack of movement looked up into Bills eyes. Dipper could gaze at those eyes forever.

Then Bills hips snapped forward, pushing in to the hilt in one fast thrust. Dipper nearly screamed in ecstacy as Bill nearly growled at the tightness. It had been a while for both of them and Bill could say he never wanted to go a day without feeling this paradise ever again.

As Bill and Dipper gathered themselves a bit before the real event started, they kissed again. Deep and thourough, as though they lived in a desert and the other man was a well.

Once used to the feeling though, Dipper thrusted up, a sign he was ready, and Bill pulled out almost completely, leaving only the head in, then slowly pushed back in.

After a moment he had a slow and steady pace going that was driving them both mad. It was far from enough to get them off, but it was just enough that they couldn't stop even if they wanted to.

It took a while and more whines and grunts for Bill to start speeding up. He still seemed determined to take his time, but it was clear that he was losing his composure as well.

Dipper, for his part, was more mess than human. His body flushed with want and drool falling from his parted lips as he tried to keep some form of coherancy.

Bill didn't snap and really pound him though and it took a long time for Dipper to actually get off. He came untouched, shuddering through his orgasm and feeling Bill swiftly follow. Dipper was hardly aware of many of his surroundings though the clock seemed to mock him as it read off that only an hour had passed since they had started.

Bill did not pull out.

Bill did however manage to move him so the spooned and could rest a bit.

"I thought you were gonna pound more. Why so slow, that was torture." Dipper complained once his voice was his again.

"We hadn't had sex in a while and I wanted to show you I could be a sweet lover to you." Bill explained briefly, hoping it would satisfy his mates curiosity enough to allow a nap before another round.

"You weren't that gentle our first time." Dipper accused, though it sounded more like a pout than anything as exhaustion made itself known.

"Nap now, I'll get fiesty later. Let the claim settle for now though." Bill said, pulling Dipper impossibly closer.

Dipper couldn't really argue with that, and to be fair, the sex was absolutely amazing. Besides, he was tired and Bill was right, they could always get kinky and rough in round two.

Dipper was content and warm and comfortable as he fell into a light dreamless slumber, curled up in Bills arms again at last. Henever would have thought he missed this as much as he must have.

LIfe was finally perfect again.

............

.............

...............

If only it was as easy as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, slight cliff hanger, but no worries. We will have our final battle soon. I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take long for shit to hit the fan. Bud has grown impatient in his inability to reach Dipper and the others are at their wits end keeping everything running smoothly with out Bills insane but strangely effective leadership. And let's not forget that Time Baby, Ford and Gideon are still plotting. What to do, what to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the sudden vanishing act. Life has hit me hard recently and I've been unable to do much about it. It has all finally settled down, at least enough for me to start writing again. Anyway, since this fic is almost done I'm going to finish it up before starting my new story that's boiling my brain, look forward to that.

The next morning lost the seemingly magical air that had everyone satisfied with life the night before. Bud had officially lost his patience with the henchmaniacs and not being able to get in touch with Dipper did not help. So he was on his way to get the adoption papers sighned in person with his lawyer present.

This was the chaos that Bill and Dipper woke up to. The claiming had taken a lot out of Dipper and the fresh mark on the back of his neck meant he was a bit sore and more than a little groggy.

Bill on the other hand was fine, whistling and humming about as he got dressed for the day. Although his mood definately soured a bit hearing Py rattle off that Bud was on his way to meet Dipper. 

Bill was a stickler for deals and wasn't fond of anyone who broke their word. Dipper  _had in fact_ agreed to Buds idea and had made the deal. Bill was  **not** going to suggest breaking it, although he still hadn't figured out how to spin this in his favor. If done as agreed the two groups would merge, but Bill was more than a little picky about the guys he hired, and Bud was more likely to hire a muscle guy with no class or sense while Bill preferd his guys be a bit more intellegent. Merging would drive him insane.... so to speak anyway.

No this was not ideal in any way and Bill was more than a little annoyed as he tried to come up with an idea on the fly, also not his thing, Bill was a planner. You don't ever go in without a plan and right now he was on a timer and he had nothing.

It was actually Mabel that had a great idea.

"Well why don't we do this then. We'll sign the adoption papers, then Paz and I can go run their group while you and Dipper run yours. They won't merge but are connected via alliance. Sorta like a twisted version of how kings and queens would marry off their children in the old days." Mabel had let her fantasy glitter driven mind out to play more and more since her initiation. She was out of uniforms and back in her sweaters, she wore denim shorts with the sweater over it and her curls were let loose from the pony tail holders and straiteners.

Bill had to admit that even though Mabel had become incessently more perky, she was also becoming more intellegent in her own way. She wasn't the same kind of smart as her brother, but she wasn't an idiot either. She rambled but if you actually listened, you'd get a really profound idea off her.

"That's not a half bad idea. The Gleeful twins instead of the Pines twins. How intersting. I can work with that." With that in mind, Bill starting planning and calculating how to convince Bud this was a better idea. And with Gideon angry about everything, he'll likely slip and reveal Time Baby. And oh, did Bill have a bone to pick with that oversized floating infant.

* * *

By the time Bud arrived around noon, A decent lunch had been spread out in the main office and Dipper was waiting for him there. Bill sat beside him and Mabel and Pacifica waited outside. The desk had been replaced by a nice enough table so they could converse over lunch.

Bud was obviously surprised to see Bill, though he was exstatic to see his favorite business parter wasn't actually a gonner.

"Good to see you old friend. When I heard the news, I was convinced I would never see you again. I've never been so glad to be wrong. That said, Dipper and I still have an accord to settle. I was told he'd fallen ill due to the stress, and I can only imagine how hard it's been for him, regardless though, I have a deadline to meet myself and can't stay in the state for much longer." Bud was upfront about the issue which Bill appreciated. 

"It's good to see you to. Was worried myself for a spell, but now down to business. I don't want to get between the agreement. As you know I believe a man is only as good as his word, and I've encouraged Dipper and Mabel to keep theirs. That said, I think a full merge might be too risky. Adopt them sure, but leave Dipper to me and let Mabel and Pacifica take over for you. Allowing the two groups to stay seperate, but also aligned. The twins will always help each other, meaning the sharing of trade and such, but also make fewer enemies for them from the get go. What do you think of that?" Bill pitched hoping the man would see this as a better option.

"This isn't what we had agreed on, though the idea has merit. As long as the shared resources are still promised like before I don't mind a few tweeks to the overal plan, and you're right that it would preduce fewer enemies for the new heiress as you mentioned Mabel would be the one working with me until my retirement," Bud finished his ponderings in his head and turned to his lawyer.

When the man nodded, Bud agreed and shook on it. After that came the paperwork. Buds lawyer, a skinny man with too much grease in his hair and huge glasses, pulled out the legal documents while Dipper stood to collect his sister who was right outside.

"Just sign these. Mr. Gleeful has already made the appropriate signatures and they are all marked where you see the tabs. The yellow for an initial, and the blue for a full signiture. Read carefully and then sign." The man explained, his voice shook slightly and his hands trembled, but his instructions were clear and easy to follow.

Dipper and Mabel went through the papers. There weren't as many as Dipper would have thought, though is was tedious to read through the legal jargin.

By the end of it, the lawyer took them back looking to see if anything was missed, then tucked them back into his little bag.

"Perfect, I'll file these as soon as I'm back in the office. Should only take a few days to get you two new socials and ids and such sent to you once the papers get approved. So maybe a week or two, but technically you are now the Gleeful twins. Congratulations." The man said with his automated sounding lawyer tone.

Dipper nodded to him and Mabel whispered a small 'thanks' as he set the bag back in his lap and waited for Mr. Gleeful to stand and leave.

"Well then. pleasure doing business with you. Mabel dear, when the papers go through, I'll come pick you up. Our organization does things a bit differently than Bills as we run entirely on human power and not what ever Bill is. No worries though, we work very closly so it will pay to keep in touch with one another and regular monthly meetings mean you will see each other soon and fairly often." Bud said as he stood.

"Ok, I look forward to learning from you." Mabel said as he left.

"Well that was brief and slightly wierd." Dipper said sitting next to Bill as he looked around realizing they'd made lunch and Bud and his lawyer didn't touch anything.

"No worries. It's better than it could be. Besides, more for us. Mabes why don't you get your girlfriend in here and we can eat together for a bit." Bill stated as he dug in to the meal before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much excitement in this chapter, and I know, I'm sorry. Either way it was important. So now they are the Gleefuls. What does this mean for the Pines family? Find out later maybe. For now, I hope you enjoyed the story so far.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this may seem a bit slow now after everything, but it's the calm before the final storm I promise.  
> Dipper and Mabel Gleeful are preparing to work together on a job and it's very important. Bill says it's the first step to flushing out Time Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't make sense yet. I am aware of that. I'm just tying up loose ends a bit. Make it a nice pretty package.

Dipper had no idea what they were doing. It had been three days since he and Mabel had been adopted by Mr. Gleeful and Bill had a job for them before Mabel and Paz went to work with him.

Bill had informed them that it likely wouldn't be long before Time Baby realized that Bill was free from the other dimension. Once that happened Bill was certain the obnoxious infant would come after them again.

Dipper figured that was a safe assumption. He had already had that very passing thought himself. That said, the "solution" was a strange one.

"It's very simple Sapling. We need to catch him off guard. If he thinks he has my only weakness, AKA you, then he'll believe he can beat me easily. But you aren't going to be there. I am. To do this I need to create a body that looks exactly like yours. A soulless body to inhabit requires some stuff to make though." Bill explained.

"Bill this is silly. You can manipulate matter itself, why do we need to gather anything when you can just summon it? It makes no sense. And while killing people in unnecessarily brutal ways isn't new to me, it still doesn't seem like a need." Dipper argued.

"I need the heart of a fresh kill to make the body function properly. Only a human heart will work and I doubt you'll get a willing donar any time soon. Time is of the essence. Nothing works without a heart." Bill explained patiently, knowing his Sapling was processing his explaination.

"Ok so why take Mabel? I don't doubt her in the slightest but she's still new. You didn't let me have jobs like this for weeks." Dipper was complaining at this point.

"Because unlike you, I don't have to train her. She's been trained as a cop. She knows what she's doing already. I had to start your training at the very beginning. On the flip side of that coin, you have been doing this for a while. You know how to get the job done. She isn't an assassin by any rights. She's gonna need to get used to bloodshed ASAP if she's gonna work well with Bud. She's leaving soon, meaning I need you to do this quickly." Bill stated calmly.

"I guess I just don't like that she's getting more and more involved in all this. Don't worry, we'll get it done quickly." Dipper said smiling at his love.

"I know you will. I can't wait to finish the claim. I love you so much." Bill said pulling Dipper down on the bed to sit in his lap and kissing him gently while Dipper was still surprised.

"Love you too you sappy demon. Anyway, I figure theres a small town nearby, I bet we can find someone to donate us a heart. And the others have the other stuff?" Dipper asked before kissing back, moving his lips and tongue in a provocative dance with Bills, distracting him a bit from answering.

"Of course. Everything will work out. No sweat. That idiot won't know the difference until it's too late. Then we can get back to our happy little life full of crime and laughs and you can bet plenty of sex. You best be prepared, because I fully intend to revish you and regularly." Bill exclaimed as he groped Dippers behind massaging a fistfull and poking his hole through his shorts to tease him.

Dipper gasped and fidgeted a bit as his arousal grew. Only for Bill to stop touching him altogether. Dipper let out a distressed sound wanting Bill to finish what he started.

"I have an interesting idea. Why don't we challenge you a bit? Hmm?" Bills mischevious grin spread across his entire face. Dipper was sure to both love and hate whatever Bill was about to say.

"I have this lovely gold plug that would look delicious in your ass. If you can get through this little job I have given you and get back without cumming, you get a reward. If you cum, or take it out, trust me I will know, you get a punishment. Game?" Bill explained.

Just picturing it had Dipper whimpering with want. Still Bill waited for the Boy to nod at him to get to work. Oh he would so enjoy this little show.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every plan goes accordingly. Actually most of the time they don't. Especially when your twin notices when you're acting a bit ... Off. Lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all see how this is going to go right? I don't have to explain it do I? Anyway have some laughs.

This was simultaneously the most erotic and also embarrassing feeling ever. Let alone that Dipper was on a mission with his extremely and annoyingly observant twin, but the damn plug was larger than he would have thought and rubbed right in that spot with every step, making running, crouching and dear gods fighting, excessively more difficult.

"Are you sure you're ok, brobro? You really don't look too hot." Mabel said with a snicker. Dipperwas certain she'd figured it what was wing back in the car but he was currently trying to stay in denial that his sister was aware off his plight.

"I said I'm fine already. Now drop it. We need a heart and we need it alive for now. Now pick someone to nab and let's go." Dipper replied sarcastically.

"What? In some kind of rush to get back to your hands-on demon boyfriend." Mabel definately knew.

NO!!! Still in denial Dipper. Stay in denial.

"Yes he is very  _handsom._ Now please for the love of everything. Stay on track please."  Dipper said sending his sister a glare.

"Whatever you say bro, whatever you say. Oh actually, she's alone. Let's get her." Mabel pointed at a young woman with brown hair tied in a braid and a flower print dress walking out off a coffee shop.

The woman had just said bye to her friend And walked in the opposite direction on her own.

"Perfect, let's go."

The actual kidnapping was a classic trick. Mabel follows wearing a small ring containing a strong knock out toxin that will have the girl taking a nice nap for several hours. 

Dipper was intercepting her. He'd stop her asking for directions back to the main road and Mabel would stick her with the ring from behind.

She'd be asleep in less than a minuet and Mabel would ruin back to get the car.

If anyone asked, they'd just say they'd asked for directions, she passed out, and they we're taking her to the emergency room around the block.

Except they weren't expecting one of her friends to catch up cause the dumb brunette forgot her cell phone.

Thefriend saw everything.

Well shit.

"Sorry bro i want watching behind me!" Mabel yelled as a car chase insued. 

"Don't think just drive but don't go to the base. Veer away from it without going in the exact opposite direction! I'll deal with cops and annoying friend!" Dipper said opening the sun roof and pulling out his pistol. Small town cops, no bullet proof windows right....? Wrong.

"Damn it all! Grenade time! I am  ** _NOT_** getting arrested with a damn ** _plug_**!!!" Dipper was now really determined to not get caught.

" _I knew it you kinky bastard!!!"_ Mabel screeched causing thecar to jolt to the side, which while that kinda hurt Dipper hanging out the sun roof, helped a bit as the chips ended up driving right over the grenade blocking the whole road and stopping the obnoxious friend from going any further. Honestly who was she anyway thinking she could follow police officers on a high profile chase like this anyway.

Honestly are all small towns in America this dysfunctional and wierd?

"I'm never letting you live this down, you know that right?" Mabel said still cackling at her brothers expense.

"Yeah yeah, just wait till you and Paz start getting kinky. Then will see." It was a weak threat and not a very good one anyway.

Mabel hit every bump And sped through every turn until they had weaved their way back. Dipper was an absolute mess by the time they got back.

"You're welcome." She snickered at Bill as she pulled their quandary from the van, still knocked out.

Bill took one look at Dipper and instantly understood.

Dipper though was not waiting.

Dipper grabbed Bill by thecollar and practically threw him in the back seat following closely after.

No one saw them the rest of the day butthey were all suddenly much happier about the sound proof doors and heavily tinted windows on their vans. Better those two were outside where their voices didn't echo off tin walls. Far less awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally for funsies and even though yeah it's important for the sorry progression i couldn't helpbut have some fun doing it.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok we gonna check on a few things real quick. We haven't heard from Ford in a while let alone Giddeon or Time Baby. . . . . you know they're up to something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont actually know time baby all that well so this is basically free forming his character as much as possible without losing his characters integrity any more than i have already.

"He still broodin over Bill escapin? Seems a might silly." Gideon complained to no one in particular though it was aimed inn Ford's general direction.

"To be fair it was a perfectly solid plan until he himself fudged it on his own pride." Ford answered without really answering. He didn't care about these two. He had messed up and the only way to get his life back was this machine he was building.

"What ya workin on anyway? Aint seen ya sleep in days." Gideon asked. Without his men or any money or connections Gideon was basically useless and tended to get bored quickly.

"This machine is going to win back my family. Tell me. Do you know the difference between a psychopath and a sociopath? It'ss fairly simple. A psychopath is born and a sociopath is made. there are of course a few other subtle differences but that is the main difference. What i was illegally working in was a way to cure a sociopath. I was so sure it would work before but i had minimal success. This though will definately work. See i created a device that could selectively erase memories. If you forgot the trama that caused the condition, then it would slowly mend the shattered mind. Problem was those memories were deeply ingrained. The memories would return before the patients treatment was complete. They weren't ready to face the trama with a passive mind. This machine though will erase their memories permanently. every moment within the timeframe is gone forever. If i hit Dipper with it and it dates back before he met Cipher then Dipper is cured and no longer a villian or a gangster." Ford explained.

"Oh Ah see now. While Cipher is distracted by Dippers memory loss, good ol Time Baby can finish him off. And with him gone, father will have no choice but to take me back. You get your life back. And Time Baby gets his revenge. It's perfect." Gideon chuckled with glee. It couldn't get any simpler.

"Yes now if only it didnt take so long to make." Time Baby complained as he paced (floated?).

"Relax, it'll be done by morning at this rate. We'll be ready to stroke day after tomorrow." Ford said as he continued to tinker.

"Excellent. Vengeance at last." Time Baby smiled with a dark glee.

He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. That's a thing moving on.  
> Sorry for the short chapter. Final confrontation is a chapter or two and an epilogue.  
> What i say.... Almost freaking there and it will be the first story I've ever actually finished  
> Holy hell sooooooooo close


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a bit of fun at Dippers expense then shit goes to absolute hell ....... Or does it  
> Who am i kidding of course it does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit of fun and the start of the final showdown. Who will win and how? We won't know for another chapter.

"You are getting rid of it as soon as this is over. It's creepy." That was Dippers only feeling towards Bill right now. The demon had occupied the makeshift Dipper doppleganger a while ago and had decided to pester his betrothed for a while.

Bill thought it would be fun to try something kinky which was quickly shot down on no uncertain terms.

Everyone else thought it was funny but Dipper was having none of it. 

Pyronica had to redye both Dippers hair and she thought it was fun and amusing and told Bill to keep the body just in case cause it was cute.

Dipper continued to fume and avoid Bill because seriously it was freaky looking at himself with Bills pathetic pout. 

 Yet the quirky demon persists. Dipper is about ready to waste everyone's effort making the fake body and shoot the bastard to force him out of it when Dipper is overwhelmed by a feeling of dread.

"Ah, just in time then. Looks like we have company. Everyone ready? Will come on, you have to at least act like me by not standing in the corner cowering. It's not for long I promise." Will, who had to act like Bill for this little gambit was currently a trembling yellow version of himself.

"What did I ever do to you?" Will whimpered but obey moving to stand next to his Dipper shaped twin.

"You made me worry about you for centuries,  that's what. Now come on, stand up straight. I do not slouch." Bill patronized the now decently taller male.

Dipper himself went down to the basement levels to wait for the opportunity to jump in. He'd be assisting with camara observations until Bill was either found out or the fight was too much.

It didn't take long. Soon the main section of the roof was removed as Time Baby jumped in.

" Bill Cipher! Your time is up! My revenge will be realized!" Time Baby screeched as he started shooting. Bill and Will both dived in different directions. Will drew his attention for a moment before Bill took action, throwing a large section of fallen debris a hitting Time Baby in the eye.

Time Baby screeched in pain.

"Enough you human scum. You betray your own kind for this demon of carnage. Disgusting. I'LL END YOU!!!" The henchmaniacs sprung in and covered Bill from several shots fired from Time Baby.

Then the screens go black.

"I'm going up." Dipper declares.

"No the fight has barely started and almost no magic was used. It's a bit too convenient that the power went out already. It's probably a trap. A sign they may be onto us and are trying to lure you out." Xanthar said keeping Dipper planted.

"How am I supposed to do anything if we can't see though?" Dipper struggled trying to get free. 

"Don't worry so much. When it comes down to a one on one match, Time Baby has no chance. Bills more worried about his possible allies. Just wait a bit, when they come down, you'll see there was nothing to worry about." Xanthar tried to be encouraging, but to Dipper, waiting like this would be like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be more of a cliffhanger if i wasnt dead set determined to finish this story at some point in the next day or two. I love this story, I love this au, but it is time. It has been time. I'm not going to cry..... I also may be lying about that last part


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how are Will and Bill holding up? And how does the affect everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final conflict is here. It is time for the resolution. Who really comes out on top?

Bill was surveying the scene. Time Baby had destroyed the place and several henchmaniacs were sporting various injuries but it still felt wrong.

Something felt trapish. Bill didn't like the traps set by Time Baby. They tended to have lasting and varied consequences whether they were triggered or not. Like pulling Dippers soul made him go cold and violent long after his soul returned. Even now Dipper might always have slight anger issues for the rest of his life or more likely trust issues. It was clear he trusted Bill but Dipper stil kinda avoided Will and he wasnt as close with Py as he used to be.

Yeah, lasting consequences.

And Time Baby didn't care one bit who got hurt as long as Bill dies. Even hurting himself was no problem. Bill had no doubt that Time Baby would have no problem killing himself if that led to Bills destruction.

So even though it looked like the fight was worse than it was, Bill couldnt stop that nagging feeling the something wasnt right.

" Enough games. Time you died." Bill had been waiting for Time Baby to face him. He was done hiding.

Bill gather as much destructive energy he could and settled the blast in his palm before firing the final blow that destroyed the obnoxious infant.

Time Baby didnt even flinch. In fact he smirked as Bill killed him.

No doubt he was definitely dead.

Still that nagging feeling persisted.

Bill left the fake Dipper look alike and reformed as himself. It was surreal how easy that was. It shouldnt have been. Time Baby wasnt as strong as Bill and his crew combined, but he should have been able to do more than shoot bolts at them and destroy the building.

Bill wasnt the only one. His crew seemed genuinely confused that not a single one of them was dead. It made no sense.

The quiet that invaded was near deafening.

"Bill! What happened? We lost visual and then everything got quiet. I was worried." Dipper, who clearly had panicked a bit when it got quiet, came out from the basement.

Bill couldn't help but soften a bit at the sight of him, safe and completely unharmed. It was a beautiful sight to behold when those two toned eyes were alight and on him. 

No wait, alight his eyes indeed were. Too bright..... A reflection?

Bill turned to see Ford and Gideon standing where the entrance used to be. For had some kind of device. It looked a bit like the memory gun he'd helped the man create but a bit different.......

Wait.

Time seemed to stop as a light rushed past his face. It missed?

No, thered be no point hitting Bill with a memory gun, he had too many memories and magic on his side. It would do almost nothing, but directly behind him was......

No!

Nonononononono

Not him!

Bill swiveled back around on his heel to see the light seep into dippers eyes.

He was too late. He didnt save him.

Dippers eyes slowly seemed to close as he toppled to the ground.

In a timespan that couldn't have been more than 3 seconds Bills entire world seemed to crumble. He could sense what happened through the bond as well.

Every memory Dipper had was slowly dying. Not just the memories of them either but all of them. Dippers childhood, his family, even his twin, all being erased from his mind.

Bill knew, the moment Dipper woke, he wouldn't even know his own name. Scientifically induced perfect memory loss.

He could still function. Hed be capable of speech and movement, but everything they built would be gone.

It was a fate worse than death.

Bill wasn't sure if he could fix that. Perfect memory loss was an absolute deal. Tying loose memories together was once thing but these were just gone.

"I don't care what you do with those two, just make it bloody. If I don't wake him up soon, he'll lose everything." Bill said to no one in particular.

Gideon had fled but Ford had remained as if he couldn't quite figure out what he'd just done. Like he didn't just erase every single precious moment from his own grand nephew.

Bill would be more surprised to see. Mabel make the first move against someone she called family but frankly he didnt care.

Bill vanished with Dipper in his arms. Leaving a note to reconvene at the amusement park where everything had started for them.

Magic quickly cleaned the place and Bill set his love on the bed. Bill entered into his mattress mind.

He retied every lose memory he could keeping as much as possible there, but a lifetime of small moments were a lot to recapture.

* * *

 

It was three days before either of them emerged from the small mushroom house.

Bill had done everything he could yet still, when Dipper woke he barely remembered anything.

The devastation played on Mabels when he couldn't recall his sisters name or relation, only knowing they were related in some way.

Names were all gone. Even his own for a while.

Yet still Bill was going to be patient. Dipper was worth waiting for. 

And Bill would destroy anyone who got in the way off seeing those bright eyes turned on him once more.

It would happen. Hed have his Sapling back one way or the other.

**_One Sunny Day_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Im sorry but also not sorry. Hang on, I can fix it in the epilogue, just oh God I promise Ill fix it..... T.T


	40. Epilogue ~5 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward. Not much to say there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. My final page of the story.

It had taken a long time for Dipper to rediscover himself after what was referred to as 'the Ford incident'. There were a few small differences though after some time, through photo albums curtesy of Mabel and relying on muscle memory, Dipper turned out much the same as before.

One main difference being Bills presence. The golden man was gentle with him, as if he were fragile glass but the sadness Dipper saw in his eyes was heart rendering.

It was clear to the young man that Bill had been extremely important to him before listing his memory and although those memories were gone, Dipper stil felt the need to seek out the demon.

There was one weird that kept popping up in his mind when Bill was near by though.

Claimed.

Dipper didn't really understand what that meant and every single person or demon he asked just told him to ask Bill. Yet Dipper couldn't bring it up. As if it were embarrassing for some reason.

Sighing Dipper closed the book he was reading. The hang was still functioning and the mafia setting actually wasn't too bad. The constant action and fighting kept Dippers mind occupied but on days like this, when it was peaceful and quiet, Dipper wanted to scream. He just kept thinking too much.

"You ok Sapling?" Bill said approaching slowly as if Dipper might jump and run like a startled cat.

"Stop that!" Dipper snapped.

"Ah sorry. Stop what exactly?" Bill seemed confused by Dippers sudden outburst.

" You're treating me like I'm gonna break again. Stop it its annoying." Dipper explained hastily not wanting to put up with a pouting demon.

"Oh that... Sorry. Just paranoid again." Bill apologized again. That was even more annoying.

Dipper finally snapped.

It was no secret that Dipper was falling for the demon, at least according to his sister who seemed far better inclined at this type of thing.

The silence between then grew awkward, neither knowing what to say.

It was several minuets longer before Bill spoke.

"Tell me what to do. I know you've grown back into yourself but it still feels like we are strangers. How do i fix that. How do i get us back to being lovers? Pinetree, no, Mason, i love you and have loved you since we first met, and even though you dont remember, I know a part of you knows that we were meant to be. I just don't know how to get back there." Bill nearly broke down while speaking.

"You think you're the only one?! I've been trying to figure out my attraction for you while also trying to put a life back together with nothing but blank puzzel pieces. I love you too, but i still feel like I'm missing so much." Dipper exploded.

"Sapling i know. That's why I've stayed distant. I want you to consent to being mine and you can't do that if you don't know who you are. That said, I'm also horrendously impatient." Bill stopped talking, pulling Dipper into a deep kiss.

Dipper struggled at first. He want a fan of Bill surprising him like that.

Still It felt nice And soon it clicked. That missing thing in his life since the incident had always been Bill. That feeling when he saw Bill's face so sad as he gazed at him. 

Dipper longed for this.

He wanted this.

He'd been looking for this.

"HeyBill?" Dipper asked when they finally parted just Enough to breathe.

"Yeah sapling?" Bill said prompting Dipper to continue.

"I've tried to find out but no one will tell me. What is a claim? And why does that word keep repeating itself when you're around?" Dipper asked.

Bill gave no answer. He kissed the boy again, and as he splayed his love open, for the first time in 5 years and prepared to complete the damn thing this time, he promised himself one thing.

He'd tell Dipper in the morning.

After all.

The best mistakes tend to repeat themselves.

Whether you remember them or not.

 

 

 

 

~THE END ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying  
> I'm a horrible lier  
> It's over folks that is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me since I started this story. It's been an amazing ride. I loves you all.  
> There will not be a sequel. Im more of a one shot wonder with these longer fics. Still I hopeyou guys enjoyed it as much as I did.  
> With love always   
> Liz Kellie
> 
>  
> 
> Buy gold byyyyyeeeeee


End file.
